Ghosts Hunter
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. La muerte acecha en cada rincón oscuro de las calles, y un muchacho será tan desafortunado para toparse con ella... ¿Cuál será su destino? Ligero OoC.
1. Fantasma cazador

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Sí, sé que se estarán preguntando algo como "¿Cómo es que esta chica tiene el descaro de traernos un nuevo fic cuando ni siquiera ha terminado todos los que tiene?" Lo sé, yo también me lo pregunté...**

**Pero well, he estado súper inspirada con este, y les aseguro que va a ser uno de mis mejores fics. Estoy segura de que no se arrepentirán.**

**Como todos ya saben, Soul Eater lamentablemente no me pertenece, o de lo contrario, ¡Soul y Maka estarían juntos!**

**Ya no los entretengo más, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fantasma cazador<strong>

Suspiró de cansancio por milésima vez en lo que llevaba ahí metido. Aquello se le hacía tan eterno y aburrido… Para empeorar las cosas ya no había ninguno de los libros que necesitaba para la tarea que les encargó el profesor de mitología, aunque no podía negar que gran parte de la culpa la tenía él por haber llegado tarde a la biblioteca.

Cerró con cierta brusquedad y un evidente cansancio el grueso y antiguo libro que se encontraba "leyendo" –si hojear rápidamente las paginas cuenta como leer- para luego ponerse de pie y devolver el libro a su estante perteneciente. Decidió continuar en la misma sección para ver si lograba encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo con su odiosa tarea. Miró sin interés algunos de los títulos impresos en los lomos de colores de los libros, entrecerrando con horror los ojos cada vez que su vista se topaba con los que eran tan o más gruesos que los grandes ladrillos empleados para construcciones monumentales.

Tras de que ninguno de los títulos lograba convencerlo, los únicos que parecían poder aportar algo a su trabajo, eran los más gruesos que sus ojos detectaban, para desagrado suyo. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que escribir tanto? ¿Qué a caso los antiguos novelistas y escritores de la mitología no pensaron que en un futuro los chicos tendrían que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo tragándose toda la babosada que escribieron en su época? Maldijo por milésima vez a su profesor por encargarle aquella tarea… ¿Para qué le serviría saber sobre los antiguos mitos de la región? Era sólo una pérdida de tiempo, que tal vez, el único uso que le encontraba, era asustar a los niños pequeños con las terroríficas leyendas.

Dejó de prestarle la poca atención que le estaba dando a su búsqueda ante aquellos pensamientos, acelerando el paso para acabar de una vez de recorrer ese estante, como si aquello fuese verdaderamente la solución a sus problemas. Ya estaba harto ¿Cuántas horas había desperdiciado allí adentro? Tal vez unas tres… cuatro horas… demasiado tiempo para una maldita tarea… Aunque por otro lado, tampoco podía irse con las manos vacías. Algo tenía que encontrar para no morir el día siguiente en manos de su bipolar profesor. Refunfuñó por lo bajo antes de tomar de mala gana el primer libro que vio, al final del estante. Para agrado suyo, era un libro de grosor normal, no como las otras monstruosidades que había estado "leyendo" desde que entró a la biblioteca, que ya se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas en las que se encontraba trabajando hacía unos minutos, para poder así intentar sacar algo de ese libro. Era su última esperanza… si no encontraba nada que valiera la pena en ese manuscrito, se largaría de allí y probaría con su amado y adorado internet… por más que su profesor se había encargado de advertirles muy claramente que si llegaba a enterarse que sacaron algo de la _web_, los degollaría vivos.

Leyó sin mucho interés el título del libro: "_Las oscuras y secretas leyendas que nos rodean_"… ahora solo esperaba que tuviera de verdad algo que ver con lo que buscaba. El libro parecía ser muy viejo a juzgar por su apariencia. Su dura portada de pasta, color granate, comenzaba a caer víctima del paso del tiempo, perdiendo un poco de color, resistencia y material en las esquinas. Las páginas ya amarillentas y ligeramente maltratadas desprendieron una capa de polvo tan pronto comenzó a hojearlas. No obstante, para su suerte, el texto aún era legible.

Leyó algunos párrafos, extrañándose un poco con la narración. Tanto el lenguaje que contenía ese texto, como los paisajes que describía, no correspondían para nada a esa época. Supuso que fue escrito por alguien de mediados del siglo XX, por más que no haya estado incluida la fecha en ninguna parte. Por alguna extraña razón, la lectura del primer párrafo se le hizo interesante… ese sí era un libro con verdadera mitología, de la sangrienta, oscura y tenebrosa… no como todas aquellas babosadas de hadas, duendes y unicornios que había encontrado en la mayoría de los demás libros.

Había miles de mitos escalofriantes en aquella lectura, descifrando con una perturbadora precisión algunos de los asesinatos y desapariciones más misteriosos de la época. Todos tenían algunos factores en común… era de noche, y todas las víctimas habían adquirido una actitud sospechosa y fuera de lo normal en la sociedad a pocos días de sus desapariciones o asesinatos. La gente había comenzado a temer que los _Shinigamis_ hubieran escapado del infierno, para arrastrar sus almas hacia el sangriento camino sin retorno. En aquel entonces, la gente era muchísimo más religiosa y creyente que en la actualidad, por lo que en la mayoría de los crímenes encontraban como culpables a los Dioses de la muerte.

Al final de uno de los párrafos, se hallaba una muy clara advertencia sobre las extrañas luces rojizas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Según contaba la leyenda, grandes desgracias le sucederían a quien viera las luciérnagas malditas del infierno, que tenían la peculiaridad de brillar de un intenso rojo. Se dice que todas las victimas habrían visto aquellos brillos carmesí antes de ser asesinados.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo leer, antes de que las bibliotecarias se excusaran con él, explicándole que ya debían de cerrar por ese día. Observó el cielo tan pronto estuvo fuera. Podía ver el sol ocultándose a lo lejos, llevándose así el brillo del día para dar paso al manto oscuro que ya cubría la mayor parte del cielo, devorando con rapidez el tinte rojizo que dejó el pequeño rastro del astro rey antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

Aquel libro había logrado entretenerlo tanto que gastó más tiempo del planeado. De seguro su madre ya estaría histérica al ver que era de noche y no tenía noticias de su _bebé_. Entrecerró los ojos con una ligera molestia al pensar aquello… detestaba que su madre le siguiera llamando así, ¡Y peor cuando lo llamaba así en público! Ya tenía dieciséis años. Ya no era un niño. Podía cuidarse solo…

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que pateaba algunas piedritas del camino para entretenerse un poco…

Por lo menos su profesor no lo mataría, ya que aquella escalofriante leyenda pertenecía a esa misma región y era mucho más creíble que esos duendecillos esperándote con el oro al final del arcoíris. Había tenido suerte de que sus compañeros no hayan revisado el final del estante, o de otro modo jamás hubiera encontrado ese misterioso libro.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral al oír un extraño ruido detrás de él. Era un leve y tenebroso susurro, lejano y cercano a la vez. Volteó con miedo y rapidez, encontrándose con la oscura calle vacía. La escasa luz que desprendía un solitario poste le proporcionaba suficiente visión como para comprobar que no había nadie allí.

Sin mucha confianza, prosiguió su caminata, esta vez cobrando velocidad con cada paso. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los crímenes habían ocurrido de noche…

Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, intentando alejar las aterradoras ideas que afloraban en su mente. No tenía de que preocuparse, después de todo, eran sólo mitos… ¿verdad? Todas las víctimas habían adquirido un extraño comportamiento antes de morir… y él no actuaba extraño… claro que tampoco podía considerarse el ser más normal del mundo… o del colegio… ni tampoco de la clase… pero… ¡Eso ya era otra historia! Simplemente debía dejar de pensar en eso. Eran sólo mitos, cosas que no son reales. Tal vez, en aquella época ese libro habría causado una gran conmoción, ocasionando que las personas se encerraran en sus casas asustadas, pero éste era el siglo XXI, la gente ya no era tan supersticiosa como antes y no se creería una cosa así a menos de tener pruebas convincentes.

Tuvo que recordarse repetidamente en su mente las palabras de su padre "los hombres no demuestran jamás su temor ante nadie, porque eso los hace débiles"

Oh si, su padre podía ser un poco machista a veces, pero en parte tenía razón, mostrar tus debilidades no era para nada bueno –ni _cool_-, por lo que debía de continuar aparentando calma y tranquilidad, antes de volverse loco él mismo. Ignoró con dificultad el mal presentimiento que lo acosaba desde hacía algunos minutos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que sólo tenía "complejo de persecución".

Hasta que sus nervios se vieron destrozados abruptamente ante un desgarrador grito femenino a pocos metros de allí.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente, corriendo de inmediato hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito en vez de huir. Tuvo que hacerle frente al miedo que lo invadía para reunir el valor necesario e ir a socorrer a la mujer que había gritado.

Sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas y llegar hasta cada terminación nerviosa. Su corazón trabajaba a una gran velocidad y miles de pensamientos se agolpaban rápidas como un rayo en su mente. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? ¿Con qué se toparía? ¿Con un delincuente con una navaja? ¿O tal vez con un asesino como los que veía en las películas?

Sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Aumento su velocidad, al mismo tiempo que crecía su mal presentimiento. Continuó su búsqueda hasta llegar a un oscuro y estrecho callejón, que más parecido tenía con un laberinto de cemento.

Y entonces sucedió…

Se detuvo abruptamente al verlo. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía en ese preciso momento, mostrándole las imágenes en cámara lenta, para permitirle grabar con fuego cada detalle del sombrío espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo delante de él.

Una gran cantidad de destellos rojos atravesaban a gran velocidad el camino perpendicular a él en el callejón de cemento. Brillaban intensamente, acompañados de una misteriosa oscuridad que los envolvía sólo para resaltar más la macabra luz en vez de opacarla.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó de ver aquellos destellos, ni tampoco le importaba… Permaneció estático en su lugar, sin poder mover un solo músculo ni mucho menos pensar con claridad. No podía asimilar lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado… las luciérnagas infernales de las que hablaba la leyenda…

"_Todo aquél que vea los destellos rojos de las luciérnagas malditas del infierno, caerá en la desgracia, y sufrirá una muerte horrenda. No hay manera de escapar de la maldición de los Shinigamis. Una vez marcado por ellos, el alma del pecador será arrastrada hacia el infierno_"

Tragó grueso al recordar aquel párrafo del libro.

Normalmente se hubiera inventado una excusa para tal anormal acontecimiento con tal de mantener la calma… aunque esta vez no le serviría de nada, dado que era antinatural ver luciérnagas con brillos rojos. La única explicación que le encontraba a aquello era… la maldición de los Shinigamis…

La adrenalina se disparó con más potencia en él al oír nuevamente aquel grito, agudizando así todos sus sentidos. Dejó estúpidamente de lado todos sus miedos para acudir al rescate de la muchacha que tanta ayuda parecía requerir, y no se detuvo hasta hallar finalmente el lugar exacto de donde provenían los gritos. Se ocultó tras una de las paredes de cemento para poder ver con horror como una pobre mujer gritaba indefensa, contra un muro de ladrillos, acorralada por una numerosa cantidad de misteriosas personas cuyo rostro se encontraba tapado por unas extrañas máscaras de madera y también por las capuchas de sus largas túnicas negras.

Repentinamente, aquellas personas se hicieron a un lado, dejando un camino despejado en el centro para dejar pasar a otro individuo de menor tamaño y vestimentas similares. La gran capucha ocultaba los ojos del nuevo ente, no obstante, la piel expuesta de su rostro lucía como delicada porcelana a la luz de la luna. Al igual que los demás, sus ropajes eran negros y consistían en una larga gabardina oscura que llegaba hasta los pies por la parte trasera, mientras que en el frente terminaba por la mitad del abdomen. Debajo, podía apreciarse una tela negra del mismo material que parecía ser una falda oscura que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Usaba unas botas negras con un extraño diseño de fajas blancas rodeándolas, y de su cuello colgaba un extraño collar que cargaba un raro dije blanco con forma de una calavera.

Con sus guantes de cuero negro, levantó en alto su guadaña plateada, haciéndola resplandecer con el brillo de la luna.

La muchacha que permanecía acorralada cambió repentinamente su expresión, de una de miedo a una de ira total, deformándole las facciones por la rabia. Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso y brillante, mientras que su cuerpo parecía comenzar a convulsionar. Los únicos sonidos que escapaban de su boca eran ahora gruñidos amenazantes, similares a los de una peligrosa y desconocida bestia.

—Penosa alma caída, se te acusa de innumerables atentados contra la humanidad y el asesinato de uno de los nuestros. En nombre de Shinigami-sama…— alzó en alto su guadaña —¡He venido por tu alma!— completó finalmente, empleando todo el tiempo aquel maravilloso tono firme de voz, con una indescriptible calma.

Y antes de que el ser acorralado atacara o hiciera un solo movimiento más, la figura encapuchada partió en dos aquel cuerpo con su guadaña plateada, bañándola de sangre, y dejando también una gran cantidad de ésta impregnada por los alrededores.

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Sabía que tenía que huir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero se encontraba en shock, temblando como gelatina ante el temor de ser descubierto. Nunca creyó que la historia de aquel libro pudiera ser cierta… ¿Era eso a lo que se refería…? ¿Esos eran los Shinigamis de la leyenda?... demasiado irreal para ser verdad… eso tenía que ser alguna clase de sueño o algo así… no… mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Una pesadilla tal vez más realista de lo que hubiera preferido.

En medio del tétrico silencio, podía oír claramente como su corazón golpeaba furioso su pecho, produciendo un ruido bastante audible, logrando así solamente incrementar el temor de ser delatado por su propio cuerpo.

Aquellos extraños encapuchados permanecían estáticos en sus lugares, sin haberse movido ni un solo centímetro, como si repentinamente se hubiesen convertido en estatuas o algo similar. Aquella inexplicable quietud sólo conseguía aterrarlo más… sabía que si no se habían ido ya era por algo… tal vez ya habían detectado su presencia y voltearían para matarlo en cualquier momento.

Ante la inminente señal de peligro, su cuerpo pareció querer obedecer las órdenes desesperadas que le enviaba el cerebro, pudiendo así moverse para retroceder de manera lenta y silenciosa, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a los encapuchados. Y precisamente fue ese su mayor error…

Al estar tan concentrado en los misteriosos asesinos, no puso atención a lo que se encontraba detrás de él, por lo que inevitablemente tropezó con un muy mal ubicado bote de basura, provocando así un estridente ruido que resonó como eco en todo el lugar.

No movió un solo dedo desde entonces. Lo sabía perfectamente… era su fin. No quería tener que levantarse sólo para ver como lo mataban. Para ese entonces ya no se preguntaba si lo matarían o no, la respuesta era obvia… la pregunta que ahora reinaba en su mente era… ¿Cómo lo matarían? ¿Lo harían de forma rápida? ¿Dolería mucho?... todos aquellos pensamientos y demás desaparecieron de su mente tan pronto vio como todos los encapuchados enmascarados voltearon hacia él. La pequeña figura de la guadaña tardó un poco más en hacerlo, pero cuando finalmente se giró, pudo apreciar la belleza que se ocultaba debajo de aquella gabardina…

Su rostro de piel tan pálida y bella como la porcelana resaltaba sus finos y jóvenes rasgos, haciéndola ver un poco más aniñada, junto a algunos mechones de su cabello rubio cenizo asomándose por la capucha. Pero sin duda, lo que lo dejó sin habla fueron sus ojos… esos extraños ojos de mirada neutra. El izquierdo era de color verde esmeralda, mientras que el otro era de un rojo tan precioso como un rubí. Ya no supo en qué momento se había acercado a él hasta tenerla justo en frente, mirándolo desde arriba con la misma expresión indiferente y fría, que a pesar de ser sombría, era la más espectacular que había visto en toda su vida.

La vio alzar su guadaña plateada en el aire, tal como hizo cuando estuvo a punto de matar a aquella muchacha…

"Por lo menos moriré en manos de un ángel…" pensó antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Y eso fue lo último que vio antes de sentir un agudo dolor en su estómago, quitándole la consciencia automáticamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sé que el primer capítuloprólogo me quedó del asco, pero el resto sí vale la pena. Y para los que quieren saber cómo sigue, descuiden, me vicié tanto con este fic que acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo 10.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren ver las "imágenes" del fic, las tengo en mi Facebook (Link en mi perfil). Cualquier comentario, duda, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte o acoso, denle click al botoncito de abajo que dice "Review", y les juro que harán feliz a esta autora.**

**¡Nos leemos!~**

**K**mi-_nyan~_


	2. Fantasma confundido

**¡Hola, Fanfiction!**

**Después de pelearme con el internet que no me quería cargar la pag, he aquí el segundo cap.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Han hecho que mi fic se sintiera bienvenido en el fandom(?)**

**Oh, por cierto, una advertencia para quienes no hayan leido el manga de Soul Eater NOT, aquí salen algunos personajes, por lo tanto, significaría un ligero spolier.**

**Sin más que agregar, lean~**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fantasma confundido<strong>

El sonido de unas voces lejanas lo hicieron despertar. Algo adormilado todavía, sintió un ligero dolor de espalda, producto del lugar donde se encontraba acostado, que no tardó en reconocer. Era el piso, frío e incómodo. Sentía cada tanto algo un poco frío recorrerle la cara y atravesarlo sin problema alguno. Trató de moverse para acomodarse mejor, pero algo se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que aquello que le impedía moverse eran cadenas.

Se observó rápidamente, examinándose con la mirada en busca de alguna herida profunda. Es más, se conformaba con estar entero luego de recordar lo último que sucedió. Pero cuánta fue su sorpresa al detectar lo que parecían ser pequeñas nubes flotando por el suelo y pasando a través de él, haciéndole sentir aquella cosa fría que había notado antes.

En ese momento, dos cosas se le vinieron a la mente: La primera, que era el sueño más extraño que había tenido alguna vez en la vida. Y la segunda, era que por accidente se había tomado alguna sustancia de procedencia dudosa y ahora se encontraba seguramente tirado a mitad de la calle, alucinando todo eso.

Pero al parecer, su imaginación iba más allá, haciéndolo escuchar esas voces una vez más. Ahora se oían con un poco más de claridad, y buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenían. No le fue muy difícil, sólo tuvo que seguir la trayectoria de la cadena para encontrarse en el otro extremo a la misma chica que había visto antes, sujetándola con una de sus manos mientras que charlaba con un… ¿Qué se suponía que era esa cosa?

Lo observó de pies a cabeza unas tres veces con el mismo asombro. Sólo pudo catalogarlo como un "bicho extraño enmascarado", ya que hasta las proporciones de su cuerpo eran anormales. Sus enormes manos enguantadas se movían alegremente cuando hablaba, y su vestimenta negra se perdía en algún punto del piso, donde deberían estar sus pies. La propia máscara de calavera que usaba gesticulaba según el tono de su voz.

Se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta de forma tan insistente, que al parecer atrajo su mirada.

—Oh~ parece que el pequeño ya despertó~— Comentó alegremente, haciendo que la otra también lo volteara a ver, algo molesta.

Soul por un momento observó los ojos de la muchacha. Ahora ambos mantenían esa tonalidad verde jade.

—Sigo insistiendo en que es peligroso dejarlo así como si nada— Habló la chica al enmascarado, señalando al encadenado acusadoramente con un dedo. —Lo traje precisamente para que le borren la memoria, de otro modo créeme que lo habría matado tan pronto me lo topé.

Bien, eso no sólo lo asustó un poco, sino que lo molestó. ¿Quién se creía ella para tratarlo de esa forma? Lo trataba casi como si fuera un objeto. Claro, está bien, ella era la "chica de la guadaña", pero una alucinación debía de tener sus límites.

—No exageres, Maka-chan~— Intentó calmarla el otro. —Créeme que es mala idea borrarle la memoria ahora. Además, en algún momento iba a tener que enterarse de esto.

El peliblanco arqueó una ceja ante aquello, pero antes de emitir algún sonido, la rubia volvió a captar su atención.

La tal Maka fulminó con la mirada al enmascarado.

—Debieron de haberle dicho mucho antes, fue molesto tener que darle esas explicaciones a los Cazadores principiantes que me acompañaron— Le reclamó. —Y yo que pensaba que por lo menos me dejarías comérmelo…— Murmuró muy por lo bajo, pero eso no evitó que llegar a oídos del muchacho.

—¡¿De qué demonios se trata todo esto?— Bramó cuando finalmente pudo hacer que le saliera la voz. Trató de incorporarse, pero las cadenas entorpecieron enormemente su movimiento y cayó de cara al suelo.

—Tú no te metas, pequeño gusano— Le reclamó tan o más molesta que antes, haciendo que el otro sujeto se viera obligado a intervenir.

—Vamos, Maka-chan~ no seas mala con él.

—¡Pero Shinigami!— Protestó ella una vez más, al parecer, tragándose el resto de lo que pretendía soltar.

Soul abrió los ojos de golpe al oír la palabra "Shinigami". Oh no, eso estaba muy mal. Primero las luciérnagas rojas, luego tipos encapuchados y enmascarados que matan gente y ahora un Shinigami. Genial, ahora estaba seguro de que ni drogado podría imaginar tantos disparates. ¿Qué rayos fue lo último que había consumido para soñar todo eso?

El Dios de la muerte volteó a ver al chico una vez más.

—No te preocupes, Soul-kun~ no te haremos nada malo— Le aseguró para calmarlo.

El aludido parpadeó ahora confundido antes de incorporarse.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?— Luego sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida. —Qué digo… con todo lo que acaba de pasar ya no me extraña que mis alucinaciones sepan mi nombre…— Corrigió ahora para él mismo.

—¿Alucinaciones?— Maka enarcó una ceja, algo ofendida al parecer.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Soul-kun, pero somos tan reales como esas cadenas que te sujetan ahora mismo— Shinigami señaló las cadenas con uno de sus enormes dedos.

Él por otro lado guardó un rato de silencio, para luego reír nerviosamente.

—Sí, sí, lo que digan… ahora, si fueran tan amables, ¿Quieren decirme qué tipo de droga o sustancia hace que alucine con todo esto?— Observó algo divertido el lugar, notando ahora las delgadas cruces incrustadas en el suelo a modo de tumbas.

Claro está, no vio venir ese golpe por parte de Maka.

—¡Oye…!— Iba a quejarse tan pronto captó lo que sucedió, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Duele, ¿verdad?— Continuó tronándose los nudillos y mirándolo de forma amenazante. —¿Te sigue pareciendo una alucinación?

Y sólo en ese instante, Soul cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido, de lo que lo rodeaba, de esa realidad… de esa extraña y absurda realidad.

Sus orbes rojos pronto quedaron reducidos a un par de pequeños puntitos, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Intentó retroceder por instinto, comenzando a hiperventilar cuando su mirada volvió a recorrer todo el lugar. Negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, como queriendo evitar creer en la existencia todo aquello.

Maka por otro lado se limitó a suspirar con desgano antes de voltearse y señalar al chico con un dedo. Observó al otro.

—¿Piensas dejarlo así? Míralo, ya lo traumaste— Volvió a reclamar. —Insisto en que es mejor borrarle la memoria.

El enmascarado soltó un suspiro y pareció pensárselo.

—No lo sé… mejor dejemos que lo decida Stein-kun cuando venga.

Soul pareció salir un poco de aquél estado en el que se encontraba para mirar de inmediato al Dios de la muerte.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto?— Su pregunta estaba cargada con un tono extremadamente alterado, pero poco le importó si se veía o no _cool_ en esos momentos.

Shinigami pareció meditar sus palabras. Soltó un suspiro.

—Mejor que lo explique él— Miró ahora a la chica. —Maka-chan, ellos vienen en camino, ¿Podrías vigilarlo mientras tanto?

La rubia hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero finalmente suspiró resignada.

—Bien… pero recuerda, esto te costará caro— Le advirtió con el mismo fastidio, antes de jalar de la cadena y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

Él estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando fue arrastrado por el suelo sin mucho cuidado, sintiéndose inevitablemente como si fuera un mísero costal de papas o algo similar para recibir ese trato. Un nuevo intento de reclamo le surgió en la garganta, por lo que trató de incorporarse un poco para mirarla, pero al hacerlo se percató del peculiar y escalofriante diseño del lugar. Ahora se encontraban atravesando un pasillo de guillotinas, cuyas hojas se alzaban amenazantes sobre ellos. Sentía que en cualquier momento una de ellas caería y lo partiría en dos.

—Más te vale comportarte en público, o te juro que te arrepentirás— Le advirtió ella de un momento a otro, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Por su propia seguridad, se tragó su orgullo y sus quejas. Algo le decía que ella iba enserio. La aterradora vista de guillotinas fue reemplazada por lámparas comunes y corrientes y un distinto color en el techo, como un amarillo cremoso, y allí notó que habían salido de ese pasillo para ingresar a otro sector. Sintió un gran alivio recorrerlo al ya no verse amenazado por objetos punzocortantes, pero tampoco podía relajarse del todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado por una loca que tenía en su poder una afilada guadaña.

Si antes la había catalogado como un ángel, ahora estaba seguro. Era un demonio, el más perverso de todos.

Por los alrededores casi no había gente, y los pocos jóvenes que se encontraban allí miraban un tanto curiosos la escena, para luego volver a platicar como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo. ¡¿Qué rayos les sucedía? ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan malditos y quedarse viendo como si nada a una peligrosa y malhumorada loca arrastrando a alguien con unas cadenas?

No, definitivamente NO había forma de que eso fuera real, no le importaba si el golpe anterior le había dolido o no, aquello era un infinito disparate propio de un loco de remate.

Iba a gritar, cuando de un momento a otro, notó a un peculiar muchachito de cabello rubio y ojos claros. Llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros y últimos botones, junto con una corbata negra, además de unos pantalones púrpura. Lo reconoció al instante, y por un momento estuvo a punto de desbordar felicidad al reconocer a alguien en aquél manicomio.

Antes de poder decir algo o gritar por ayuda, el chico divisó a Maka y de inmediato sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Ma…!— Se trabó un instante y observó a la gente, para luego sacudir con la cabeza, como si se reprochara algo mentalmente antes de continuar. —¡Maka!— Articuló finalmente.

La aludida alzó la vista, saliendo de sus cavilaciones mentales para atender al llamado y toparse inesperadamente con él.

—¡Hero!— Exclamó repentinamente contenta, recibiendo gustosa su abrazo y devolviéndoselo al instante, sin importar si jalaba más o no de aquella cadena que torturaba al albino. —¿Cómo te fue en la misión?— Preguntó sin perder su amable y alegre sonrisa.

—¡Excelente! Pateé unos cuantos traseros fantasmas y…— Se interrumpió cuando centró su vista en el encadenado. —¿Soul?

Tan pronto oyó su nombre y se recuperó un poco del repentino mareo que le produjeron las sacudidas violentas de las cadenas, vio la oportunidad perfecta para intentar librarse de aquello.

—¡Hero! Qué bueno verte ¡¿Cómo es que estás tan calmado? ¡Este lugar es un manicomio y esta loca me piensa matar! ¡Ayúdame y corre!

Maka perdió la sonrisa para cambiarla por una mueca irritada y descontenta tan pronto volvió a centrar su vista en el dueño de los ojos rojos.

—Te dije que te comportaras, pequeño gusano— Le reclamó, amenazando con darle otro puñetazo. —¿Lo conoces?— Preguntó ahora al rubio, pero sin dejar de mirar a Soul.

Hero soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa antes de llevar una mano hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Pues… sí, es compañero mío de la academia a la que asisto— Explicó brevemente, enviándole una mirada de disculpa al muchacho, como diciéndole que no podía hacer mucho por él.

—Hmmm…— Murmuró ella en respuesta, algo pensativa, pero igual de disgustada. Tras un suspiro, volvió a mirar al rubio, cambiando su expresión a una alegre sonrisa como la anterior. —Como sea, luego me contarás los detalles de tu misión, de momento tengo que encargarme de esta _cosa_ y no quiero que _gente indeseada_ escuche nuestra conversación— Comentó de lo más fresca.

—¡Oye, maldita plana, sigo aquí!— Bramó molesto, comenzando a moverse desesperadamente como un pez fuera del agua al hallarse encadenado todavía.

Hero tragó grueso y retrocedió unos pasos, sabiendo lo que venía, y Maka no tardó en tirar de la cadena y azotarlo contra una de las paredes, dejando un cráter a causa del fuerte impacto. El cuerpo de Soul cayó al suelo como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, sintiendo un horrendo dolor en toda la espalda y sin poder moverse luego de semejante golpe.

La rubia continuaba molesta, se le notaba en la cara, por lo que el otro muchacho se vio obligado a meterse en medio para evitar que su pobre compañero de clases terminara molido a golpes e internado en el hospital.

—Maka… creo que ya es suficiente. No lo volverá a hacer— La miró con ojos algo suplicantes, la debilidad de ella.

Y acertó, ella no resistió esa mirada y soltó un suspiro, bajando la guardia y relajando su cuerpo para cruzarse de brazos.

—De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez sí lo mato…— Observó a ambos lados, notando que ya no había gente allí, y entonces agregó en voz baja: —Me lo comeré… no importa lo que diga Shinigami…

A pesar de encontrarse en aquél estado semiinconsciente, se estremeció ante aquello, regresando un poco a la realidad, sólo para sentir con más intensidad del dolor que inundaba toda su espalda y la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sintió que se le cortó la respiración por el dolor, y Hero lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco, retirándole ligeramente las cadenas para que pudiera respirar mejor.

Miró a Maka por unos momentos y se lo pensó un rato, para finalmente quitarle del todo las cadenas. Sabía que a él no le diría nada, y en efecto, así fue. Como único reproche, obtuvo una mirada reprobatoria por su parte, pero tras un suspiro se lo perdonó y continuó caminando delante de ellos. El rubio pasó uno de los brazos de su compañero albino por detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y avanzar, siguiendo a la otra.

—¿Todavía te cuesta respirar?— Inquirió con amabilidad. De verdad que sentía lástima por él, pero se lo había buscado.

Soul todavía no podía articular palabra sin toser o necesitar inhalar desesperadamente para respirar, por lo que asintió a pesar de lo evidente, tratando de caminar y dejándose ayudar.

—Bueno… no puedo decir que no fue tu culpa porque sí la provocaste— Continuó, mirando a la muchacha, que se encargaba de marcar el camino, por más que él ya se hiciera una idea de a dónde lo llevaría. —Maka puede dar miedo a veces, en especial cuando está molesta, pero créeme que es adorable y muy amigable cuando está de buen humor— Trató de convencerlo, sin mucho éxito a juzgar por la mueca que hizo ante el comentario.

—Como sea…— Contestó con un poco de dificultad. —Dime de una maldita vez…— Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar. —Qué rayos está sucediendo…— Claro que le hubiera preguntado por más, tenía miles de preguntas en mente, pero todavía no se recuperaba de ese brutal ataque, y sus pulmones recién comenzaban a permitirle respirar un poco mejor.

Hero hizo una mueca, pensándoselo un poco y mirando una vez más hacia la muchacha, quien los guiaba ahora por aquél tan conocido pasillo que comunicaba con las habitaciones.

—No creo que sea precisamente yo el que deba hablarte de esto… mejor cuéntame tú lo que sucedió para que llegaras aquí y… bueno, para que Maka te amarrara. Así tendré una idea de cómo explicarte.

Soltó un suspiro. Era una larga explicación como para contarla ahora y en el estado en que se encontraba, pero haría un esfuerzo. Lo que sea para tener medianamente una razón lógica para todos esos sucesos extraños y anormales.

—Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando… oí unos gritos…— En lo que él pausaba para respirar, su compañero asentía atento con la cabeza. —Luego aparecieron unos sujetos encapuchados que rodearon a una chica… y de entre ellos salió esa bestia— La señaló con un ademán de la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. —Y la mató… después no sé qué me hizo y desperté aquí. Y todo se volvió extremadamente extraño.

—Hmmm… encapuchados…— Se quedó pensando principalmente en esa parte del relato, tomándose lo demás como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Oh, sí, lo había olvidado— Recordó de pronto. —Hoy Maka iba a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, de seguro eran ellos— Explicó brevemente. —Normalmente sólo vamos en equipos de dos o tres, o a veces basta con uno solo.

Soul le reprochó con la mirada.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta…

—No te molestes, Hero, es un imbécil con pocas neuronas, se le nota en la cara— Interrumpió la voz todavía molesta de la chica, abriendo una de las puertas del pasillo y volteándose para verlos y hacerle un ademán al muchacho para que ingresara. —Por más que se lo expliques con dibujitos, dudo que entienda.

El muchacho de pelo rubio hizo caso y entró ayudando al otro, riendo nerviosamente y lamentándose en su mente por su compañero. De verdad que el pobre había tenido la mala suerte de topársela precisamente ese día, con aquél terrible humor. Supuso que estaba en su período o algo…

… Hizo una corrección mental y comprobó que efectivamente estaba en su período al ver cómo tomaba sin ningún cuidado al chico del hombro para arrebatárselo y arrojarlo descuidadamente sobre la cama. La conocía, y ese mal humor, sumado a la violencia hacia el género opuesto la delataba. Estaba en sus días.

—Ahora limítate a quedarte allí y no causes problemas, ¿quieres?— Prácticamente le gruñó, sin prestarle atención al quejido que soltó él al impactar contra la cama.

Y una vez más, Hero se alegró de ser él mismo y no cualquier otro hombre, o de lo contrario, sabía que sería otro objetivo de su furia femenina.

Soul trató de incorporarse a pesar del dolor, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su captora, quien no tardó en desaparecer de su vista tras pasar por otra puerta.

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme de una maldita vez qué rayos sucede?— Pidió por segunda vez, ahora más molesto que alterado. Bien, por lo menos esa loca violenta de algo servía, pudo reemplazar el pánico que sentía momentos antes por una increíble molestia.

Hero se sentó a un lado de él en la cama, y Maka contestó, nuevamente sin mucha alegría en la voz, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Es una larga historia, algo complicada, pero si insistes…— Hizo una pausa, y a juzgar por los leves sonidos, el albino supuso que se estaba cambiando de ropa o algo. —Estás en Shibusen. Ni te molestes en buscarlo en el mapa de la ciudad porque estamos ubicados en otra dimensión, cercana a tu mundo.

Fantástico, otra vez comenzaba a sentir que entraría en un nuevo ataque de pánico, y ella iba y lo explicaba tan a la ligera.

—Maka… creo que lo estás confundiendo más…—Intervino el otro muchacho, mirando con cierta pena a su compañero de escuela. —Yo te explico— Le aclaró, intentando mantenerse lo más amable posible para calmarlo. —Primero pregunta específicamente lo que quieras saber, porque contarte todo implica empezar desde el principio y… es una historia realmente larga.

Tragó grueso, intentando calmarse un poco.

—¿Cómo rayos es eso de que estamos en otra dimensión? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? ¿Cómo regreso a Londres?— Y sí, nuevamente se notaba la histeria en su voz.

—Bueno… en ese orden, estamos en Death City. Es un pequeño espacio que comunica el mundo de los humanos con lo que la mayoría conocen como "El Cielo" y "El Infierno". Aquí se llevan a cabo los juicios de las almas que serán llevadas a uno de esos dos mundos dependiendo su historial— Explicó brevemente y de la forma más simple posible. —Death City es principalmente una zona de residencia temporal para muchas almas y nada más, pero aquí se ubica el Shibusen, donde nos encontramos ahora. Vendría siendo algo así como una academia…— Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, tratando de hallar una explicación más fácil y resumida. —¿Has leído Harry Potter?

—¿Son magos?— Preguntó ahora más escéptico que sorprendido, a lo que el otro rió un poco.

—No, no somos magos, pero es algo parecido… Con respecto a la academia, ya que es una "escuela para cazadores". Los alumnos principalmente son humanos especiales, capaces de detectar fenómenos sobrenaturales que pasan desapercibidos para los demás en nuestro mundo.

—¿Fenómenos sobrenaturales?— Arqueó una ceja. —¿Te refieres a fantasmas y eso?... espera, ¿Significa que lo de antes tampoco podrían haberlo visto humanos normales?

—No seas idiota— Contestó ahora la voz femenina desde detrás de la otra puerta, antes de ser abierta.

El vapor comenzó a escaparse y difuminarse de allí dentro, dando paso a la muchacha que salía secándose el cabello suelto, ahora con una simple blusa blanca y una minifalda roja a cuadros, algo más casual. Caminó descalza hasta encontrar un par de medias y ponérselas.

—Lo que viste fue por mero accidente. Cualquier humano común y corriente habría podido vernos, y al Kishin también, porque había tomado forma humana— Agregó, dejando la toalla sobre una silla.

Soul volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y qué se supone que es un "Kishin"?— Inquirió, un poco más a la defensiva por culpa de ella.

—Los Kishins son los Fantasmas más poderosos en la escala, ya que son esencias oscuras, influenciadas por el Rey Kishin, o como ustedes lo llaman, Satanás, y por ende son más parecidos a un demonio— Explicó el rubio antes de que la otra lo hiciera, intentando prevenir otra disputa entre ellos.

—¿Fantasmas?— Palideció un poco. No era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse precisamente, y mucho menos al considerarse un tipo "_cool_" como él, pero desde que era pequeño les había temido.

Maka despedazó sin darse cuenta el peine que tenía en la mano. La sacaba de quicio el tener que estar dándole explicaciones a un pequeño mocoso que ni siquiera era aprendiz, sino un intruso. Un intruso que le había arruinado la fabulosa demostración de hacía unos momentos atrás frente a los otros principiantes y que tras de eso no paraba de sacarla de las casillas cuando estaba en su período. Debía agradecer que Hero estuviera allí, o de lo contrario, ya lo habría decapitado.

—Somos Caza-Fantasmas, pero en realidad no nos limitamos sólo a esa área. Hay muchos otros seres sobrenaturales causando disturbios en el mundo humano y es el trabajo del Shibusen mantenerlos bajo control, pero los Fantasmas son los más problemáticos y abundantes, ya que son fácilmente influenciados por el Rey Kishin— Él más bien parecía emocionado y contento por compartir sus conocimientos con el "nuevo", ya que si Maka no lo corregía, significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Ella por otro lado parecía más ocupada buscando algo en su escritorio. Sacó finalmente dos cintillas para amarrarse el cabello en dos coletas, y luego dirigirse al baño una vez más.

Ya un poco más calmado con las "explicaciones", miró una vez más al rubio.

—¿Y qué se supone que harán conmigo?— Preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

—En condiciones normales, cuando cometemos un error y nos dejamos ver por algún humano, se lo trae aquí para que Shinigami le borre la memoria— Esta vez la respuesta se la dio ella. Por lo menos parecía haber disipado un poco de su enojo, ya que por el tono de su voz, no parecía estar tan a la defensiva. —Pero como tu caso es especial, estamos esperando a que lleguen los demás para que se reúnan con él y decidan qué harán contigo.

—¿Cómo que mi caso es especial?— Frunció un poco el ceño. —Yo nunca he visto ningún ser sobrenatural o algo parecido— Aclaró, y según lo que le contó el otro, en ese caso él era un "humano normal" y no había razón para retenerlo allí.

—Tal vez, pero eres hijo de un importante miembro del Consejo del Shibusen, por lo tanto, en algún momento debías de enterarte de esto para seguir los pasos de tu padre— Volvió a contestarle la voz de Maka desde el baño.

Soul puso especial atención. Otra vez volvían a mencionar a su padre… sabía que no era precisamente el padre más normal del mundo, con esa obsesión suya de andar diseccionando cualquier ser vivo con el que se topara –sin contar las veces que trató de diseccionarlo a él- pero le costaba creer que él pudiera pertenecer a todo este embrollo, que por cierto, ni él mismo creía al cien por ciento.

Antes de poder decir algo, vio a Maka salir del baño y guardar un pequeño espejo en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Vamos, Shinigami te convocó a ti también a la reunión— Habló una vez más con su tono firme, para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y sin esperar respuesta por su parte, arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Qué les parece ahora que ya vamos entrando un poco en la trama? Espero que les guste este fic, pues considero que será uno de los mejores que he escrito, y ya tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 14... sí, estoy de lo más inyectada con este.<strong>

**En fin, cualquier comentario, de verdad que les estaría agradecida si me lo comunican, así sé si estoy haciendo bien o no mi trabajo.**

**¡Nos leemos!~**

**K**mi**-**_nyan~_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	3. Fantasma inusual

**Hi hi, nice people~**

**Les dejo aquí la continuación de este loco y nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. Oh, y al final del cap viene un aviso importante.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Fantasma inusual<strong>

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que se encontraba atrapado en uno de los fuertes y algo exagerados abrazos de aquella mujer rubia, quien no dejaba de zarandearlo de un lado a otro lloriqueando.

—¡M-mamá, estoy bien!— Logró articular tan pronto la mujer del parche en el ojo aflojó su agarre y le permitió volver a respirar.

Una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro, con gafas, le alcanzó a esta un pañuelo una vez hubo soltado al menor.

Stein y Maka observaban un poco apartados el "espectáculo", para luego voltearse y mirar frente a frente al Shinigami. Ambos rostros, serios y algo neutros, le exigían al enmascarado una pronta explicación, además de un llamado al orden para dar inicio a la reunión.

El Dios de la muerte finalmente pareció captar el significado más que evidente de sus dos penetrantes miradas, por lo que tras un ligero carraspeo, palmeó sus enormes manos para llamar la atención y silenciar la Death Room.

Marie, ya más calmada y con una amable sonrisa en el rostro, tomó a su "pequeño bebé" por los hombros para así encaminarlo junto a los otros dos y acercarlo al espejo.

En ese momento, Soul se sintió nuevamente como un niño pequeño, seguro entre los brazos de su madre. Ya no estaba nervioso como antes, porque ambos estaban allí, y fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente tuvo unas intensas ganas de abrazarlos sin importarle las miradas de todos… pero no, no lo haría. Se limitó a simplemente observar atento al enmascarado a través del espejo.

—Bien, debido a un pequeño incidente, nos vimos obligados a arrastrar a Soul-kun a este mundo antes de lo previsto— Comenzó a hablar el enmascarado, sin mucha seriedad realmente. —Supongo que Maka-chan ya le habrá explicado brevemente de qué se trata todo esto, ¿no es así?— Miró ahora a la muchacha, quien asintió levemente. —En ese caso, ¡Bienvenido a Shibusen, Soul-kun!— Exclamó alegre, saliendo de un momento a otro del espejo y sobresaltando al aludido. —A partir de ahora trabajarás con nosotros.

Soul inconscientemente se aferró a los brazos de su madre, que lo rodeaban por el cuello. Miró con cierta desconfianza al enmascarado antes de contestar.

—Están bromeando…— Espetó por lo bajo, completamente incrédulo. —Apenas logré entender algo ¿y ya me piden que "trabaje" con ustedes? No gracias, no me inspiran mucha confianza.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Soul— Esta vez habló la calmada y algo desganada voz de Stein, quien volteó ligeramente a verlo. Con una mano tomó el cigarro para exhalar el humo, y la otra la mantenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Pero no te estamos dando opciones. Lo vas a hacer— Sentenció autoritario.

El albino arrugó un poco el entrecejo y buscó la mirada de su madre, queriendo escuchar por lo menos a alguien que lo defendiera y apoyara.

—Lo siento, cariño— Susurró ella con la misma sonrisa delicada. —Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que entraras en este mundo y siguieras los pasos de tu padre. Simplemente sucedió… un poco antes de lo planeado, y no precisamente de la mejor manera— Le acarició un poco los cabellos para calmarlo un poco.

—¿Y entonces por qué nunca me hablaron sobre esto?— Inquirió repentinamente molesto, pero aún así sin oponer resistencia a los mimos de su madre.

—Queríamos que disfrutaras de tu vida como cualquier otro chico normal antes de que te vieras envuelto en todo esto— Contestó el científico de cabello gris.

—En fin, la razón de la reunión no era para continuar explicándote lo que pronto… o eso espero, comprenderás, sino para tomar una decisión sobre tu futuro~— Recordó casualmente el Shinigami, haciendo que las miradas de todos los presentes volvieran a centrarse sobre él. —Pero como puedo ver, no tienen intención alguna de borrarle la memoria y esperar hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad para que comience el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?— Ladeó un poco la cabeza, de forma divertida.

—No creo necesario esperar tanto— Stein tomó la palabra, mirando de reojo a su hijo. —Ya está lo suficientemente mayor como para iniciarse como un Cazador Neófito.

Nuevamente confundido y por milésima vez en el día, Soul enarcó una ceja.

—Es el nombre oficial que se les da a los nuevos reclutas que terminan su entrenamiento y son aprobados por Shinigami-sama para erradicar a los Kishins— Acotó la mujer pelinegra, acomodándose las gafas, probablemente para parecer más intelectual.

—Tal cual como lo ha dicho Azusa-chan~— Secundó el Dios de la muerte, haciendo nuevamente ademanes graciosos con sus enormes manos. —Por ello es importante que comiences cuanto antes con tu entrenamiento.

Aquello no le agradaba del todo, otra vez tuvo ese mal presentimiento, y la mirada fija y escudriñadora de la tal Azusa se le clavaba como agujas en el cuerpo, por más que tratara de ignorarla. Sin duda, el sentir esa segunda mirada penetrante y algo molesta de Maka tampoco lo ayudó mucho. Se sentía como un pequeño animal acorralado, rodeado de salvajes fieras.

—Maka-chan se encargará de entrenarte— Sentenció el Shinigami, haciendo que muchos se quedaran con la boca abierta, en especial la aludida y la otra rubia.

Marie se apresuró a apretar el agarre de Soul.

—Pero Shinigami-sama… ¿No es un poco arriesgado?— Inquirió con notoria preocupación.

—Lo mismo digo. No puedo entrenarlo, a menos de que quieras que termine matándolo por accidente, claro…— Agregó la propiamente dicha, no muy contenta con la decisión del enmascarado.

—Es la única forma para que termine en menos tiempo su entrenamiento— Se excusó con un sobreactuado pesar. —De cualquier forma, sólo intenta moderarte un poco~

Un escalofrío recorrió al muchacho, y de repente le entraron ganas de gritarle un "¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera!", pero se mordió la lengua y no emitió sonido alguno. Algo le decía que se metería en serios problemas de haber gritado aquello. Con cierto disimulo, observó a la pequeña fiera rubia y volvió a tragar grueso. Luego de haber comprobado su fuerza monstruosa cuando lo azotó contra aquella pared, estaba seguro de que en efecto, ella sí podría matarlo, de lo único que dudaba era de ese último "por accidente".

—Si nadie tiene más nada que decir, pueden retirarse~— Dio por finalizada la reunión el enmascarado, con la misma poca –o casi nula- seriedad que había mantenido durante todo el rato. —Oh, pero Stein-kun y Marie-chan tendrán que quedarse un momento para hablar en privado.

Ambos se miraron de reojo. Sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería, y tanto Maka como Azusa clavaron de inmediato sus miradas sobre ellos, queriendo descifrar lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

La habitación comenzó a desocuparse, y justo cuando la muchacha rubia retiró su vista de Stein para dar un paso hacia la salida, la voz del Dios de la muerte la interrumpió.

—Oh, y Maka-chan~— Llamó de un momento a otro, haciendo que ella se volteara para verlo. —Te sugeriría que comiences el entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no responderle nada muy "inapropiado", tomando en cuenta que aún había gente allí. Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, con el ceño fruncido en una clara muestra de fastidio, aderezado con sus pasos pesados que le quitaban la duda a cualquiera que la viera.

Decir que estaba molesta era poco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso? No podía arriesgarse a que un pequeño mocoso como él la descubriera, ya bastante tenía con el personal docente que sí estaba autorizado para saber "aquello", sin contar que Stein lo había descubierto mucho antes y también fuera de los planes. No permitiría que sucediera una vez más, y mucho menos si se trataba de él.

—Vaya, puedo ver que esta vez perdiste la batalla, ¿eh?

Maka se detuvo algo sorprendida al oír aquella voz masculina tan familiar. Ladeó el rostro para, en efecto, topárselo. Se encontraba recargado "simétricamente" contra una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados y observándola con esos serios y precisos ojos ambarinos.

—No sabía que habías regresado— Comentó casual a modo de saludo, ignorando el comentario anterior. Había relajado un poco sus facciones al verlo.

—Acabo de llegar. Mi padre me llamó de emergencia— Comentó brevemente, soltando a propósito apenas un poco más de información de la necesaria, pero menos de lo suficiente, sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le fastidiaba aquello.

Y en efecto, pudo ver como Maka fruncía levemente el ceño al procesar sus palabras. Si lo había llamado de emergencia, significaba que realmente había pasado algo serio, algo que sin duda ella necesitaba saber. Frunció más el ceño ante ese último pensamiento.

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarme la situación?— Inquirió, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cintura.

—Lo siento, sabes que no puedo hablar a menos de que mi padre me de permiso— Se excusó hábilmente. —Pero tan pronto se me permita, te daré todos los detalles que quieras— Agregó un poco más amigable. —Si me disculpas, es hora de mi reunión— Para finalizar, hizo una muy leve reverencia antes de dirigirse a paso tranquilo hacia la Death Room, donde lo esperaban Marie y Stein para comenzar la reunión.

Se cruzó al mismo tiempo con Azusa, que por otro lado mantenía la vista firmemente clavada en Maka hasta que finalmente llegó a su lado.

—Tampoco confías en el chico, ¿ah?— Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo ella pudiera oírla, con aquél tono inmutable que siempre empleaba.

—¿Cómo hacerlo?... hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan con respecto a él— Contestó del mismo modo, sin moverse de su sitio. —Y de ningún modo estaré satisfecha hasta saber qué hay detrás de todo esto.

Mientras la mujer de cabello negro terminaba de pasar al lado suyo, soltó unas últimas palabras para finalizar su disimulada plática.

—En ese caso, tienes mi apoyo, Albarn…— Las palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, junto a su caminar calmado y elegante que la hacía desaparecer a ella de la misma manera por el oscuro pasillo.

Ella se quedó allí, de pie, viendo cómo el albino salía del lugar y acto seguido, las enormes puertas dobles se cerraron para evitar el posible escape de cualquier palabra dicha allí dentro.

* * *

><p>Hero le lanzó una lata que él de inmediato atrapó. Observó el envase azul que decía con letras graciosamente decoradas con formas calavericas "Death-Coffee". Vaya nombre para un café…<p>

El rubio rió un poco ante su expresión.

—Deberás acostumbrarte, estamos en Death City después de todo. Aquí casi todo lleva delante un "Death"— Comentó divertido, abriendo su propia lata de café frío para luego ir a sentarse a un lado de él en la cama.

Soul suspiró, limitándose a abrir la lata y beber un poco. Por lo menos tenía un sabor interesante, era algo que sin duda jamás había probado en… "su mundo".

—No sabes cuánto me alegra haber encontrado a un conocido— Volvió a comentar. —De no haberte aparecido, quién sabe, probablemente me tendrían amarrado a una cama del manicomio… o quizá aquí sería el "Death-manicomio"— Agregó a modo de broma, haciendo reír un poco al otro.

—Si ya estás de humor para bromear, debo suponer que tu estado psicológico no está tan mal como al principio.

Soul asintió ligeramente, volviendo a beber el café y pasando sus ojos por toda la habitación para distraerse. El cuarto de Hero estaba pintado completamente de azul. Las paredes eran celestes, las cortinas con una tonalidad más clara. La colcha de la cama y la funda de la almohada eran del mismo turquesa de sus ojos, y las cerámicas claras del piso estaban casi en su totalidad cubiertas por una alfombra azul oscuro. Incluso en algunos muebles predominaba ese color. La pantalla plana podía ser negra, pero los controles del videojuego eran celestes.

—Deberás presentarme a tu decorador de interiores— Comentó algo divertido, terminando de inspeccionar con la vista el cuarto.

Su rubio amigo volvió a sonreír.

—Mi madre se encargó de decorarlo. Tiene un gran estilo de decoración— Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se lo pensó por unos momentos en ese pequeño rato de silencio que se formó al encontrarse ambos ocupados bebiendo café. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que tenía la pregunta rondando por la cabeza, pero siempre que estaba a punto de preguntarle, algo pasaba y se le iba la oportunidad.

—Por cierto— Comenzó diciendo. —¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?— Preguntó finalmente. —Me refiero a cómo descubriste todo esto…

Hero pareció atragantarse un poco con la bebida, viéndose obligado a darse pequeños golpes en el pecho para pasar el trago y poder respirar. Tan pronto el aire le volvió a llegar a los pulmones le envió una mirada junto con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, a juzgar por la forma en la que el otro se le quedó viendo.

—Es… es una larga historia— Contestó sin más, poniéndose de pie para tirar la lata vacía al pequeño basurero –también celeste- del cuarto, dejando una indirecta evasiva sobre el tema. —Oh, ahora que lo pienso…— Comentó repentinamente animado, volteándose para verlo. —Todavía no te han llevado a recorrer el Shibusen, ¿verdad?— Cambió hábilmente de tema.

El peliblanco decidió no prestarle mayor importancia al otro asunto. Se limitó a encestar la lata desde su lugar, para luego ponerse de pie.

—No, apenas conozco el pasillo, el corredor de las guillotinas, tu cuarto, el de la fiera, y la… ¿Death Room?— Hizo memoria para recordar la estancia de las nubes flotantes.

—Entonces seré tu guía. Te mostraré el resto, ¡Te encantará!— Asintió con gran entusiasmo, antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Soul sonrió ligeramente de forma torcida al ver la emoción del otro, parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Lo siguió con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos para adoptar una imagen un poco más _cool_. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hablado mucho con Hero, ya que él siempre se veía como el típico niño tímido y solitario, pero de haber sabido que en realidad era todo lo contrario, se le habría acercado desde el primer día.

El rubio caminaba al lado de él, guiándolo y señalando cada parte para posteriormente explicarle, a lo que él asentía. Le mostró los pasillos y los diferentes corredores para que no se perdiera, pues para alguien nuevo aquella enorme academia simulaba ser un laberinto. Conoció el sector de las habitaciones de los hombres, acabando de salir de allí, y con un ademán de la mano le mostró el sector de las chicas. Reconoció un poco el camino, ya que recordaba perfectamente el ser arrastrado por los corredores y posteriormente el ser ayudado hasta llegar al cuarto de la pequeña fiera.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo, sin perder la oportunidad de echar un vistazo por los enormes ventanales que comunicaban con el exterior y dejaban ver un poco de las enormes y anormales velas que adornaban la fachada, con su inextinguible flama.

—Es una estructura de muchos pisos, por lo que si te cansas mucho, siempre tendrás algún elevador disponible— Acotó sin perder la sonrisa al ir por la mitad de las escaleras.

Soul volvió a asentir, perdiéndose en las apariencias de los "alumnos". Ciertamente, no paraba de encontrar gente extraña. Tanto por los peinados extravagantes como por las armas que cargaban. Algunos pasaban por allí con la ropa un tanto ensangrentada, probablemente regresando de alguna de esas misiones que tanto había oído hablar de la boca de su guía.

—Este de aquí es el tablero de misiones— Señaló de pasada un extenso tablero con millones de afiches en blanco y negro, anunciando avistamientos de seres sobrenaturales y adjuntando alguna que otra aterradora imagen.

Lo siguió unos pocos escalones abajo hasta llegar a lo que le pareció ser el restaurante más grande y "lujoso" que hubiera visto alguna vez en la vida. Era inmenso, estaba seguro de que la academia entera podría entrar allí al mismo tiempo.

—Esta es la cafetería. Normalmente estaría un poco más llena, pero como ya pasó la hora del almuerzo queda poca gente— Señaló ahora, avanzando hacia una pequeña barra/mostrador donde un sujeto con un delantal blanco limpiaba unos vasos.

Soul lo siguió y se sentó junto a él en uno de los banquitos dorados acolchados con terciopelo rojo.

—¡Hero! Qué bueno verte por aquí, pensé que te saltarías el almuerzo— Comentó el sujeto con una sonrisa amable que dejó al peliblanco algo sorprendido. Ciertamente, se veía bastante… normal como para ser cierto.

El aludido rió un poco y volvió a colocar una mano detrás de su cabeza de forma un tanto nerviosa.

—Lo sé, lo que pasa es que estamos un poco ocupados y mi reloj interno todavía tiene el horario de Madrid, así que aún no me da hambre— Se excusó brevemente. —Pero te acepto un café, he querido uno caliente desde que llegué.

El sujeto levantó el pulgar con entusiasmo, casi como si hubiera estado esperando esa petición.

—Enseguida, ¿Preparo otro para tu amigo?— Observó al chico de ojos rojos, quien se lo pensó por un momento para luego asentir. —Excelente, salen dos bien cargados— Avisó, antes de dejar uno de los vasos que limpiaba junto a otros cuantos bajo la pequeña mesa de su lado del mostrador y así perderse en la cocina.

—Él es Joe Buttataki, el mayor experto en café de toda Death City, te encantarán las maravillas que hace con el café— Aseguró contento el rubio.

—Oh…— Murmuró en respuesta, sin hallar muy bien qué decir al encontrarse todavía tan disperso observando el enorme lugar.

En menos de lo que se hubiera esperado, Joe regresó con dos humeantes tazas de oscuro café.

—¿Nuevo recluta?— Volvió a hacer conversación tras dejarles sus respectivas órdenes, recargándose un poco en la barra para observar con más detalle a Soul.

—Sí, llegó apenas ayer y todavía está un poco perdido— Asintió Hero, soplando un poco su café para poder beberlo.

—Oh, ya veo… Y dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Le preguntó ahora más específicamente a él.

—Amm…— Soul tomó una cuchara y revolvió un poco el café. —La verdad, vine por accidente… pero resulta que de alguna forma u otra ya estaba "predestinada" mi llegada— Agregó un tanto pensativo, más para él mismo.

—Es el hijo de Stein y Marie— Acotó el rubio con la lengua afuera y una mueca tras haberse quemado.

—¡Oh, me lo hubieras dicho antes!— Exclamó el hombre con gran entusiasmo. —En ese caso, el café corre por cuenta de la casa.

Algo perplejo, Soul agradeció el gesto.

—Parece que mis padres son muy conocidos por aquí…— Le comentó a su compañero a modo de indagación. Quería más explicaciones.

—Sí lo son— Contestó, sin rendirse todavía a esperar que su bebida se enfriara un poco para tomarla. —Stein además de ser un importante miembro del Consejo, es uno de los mejores profesores del Shibusen— Explicó brevemente, comenzando a beber por cucharadas el café. —Y Marie es…-

Un repentino y estridente ruido interrumpió sus palabras, sobresaltando al chico de cabello blanco y haciendo que ambos se voltearan para ver qué era ese escándalo.

Soul no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos y dislocarse la mandíbula cuando vio la escena.

En el centro del comedor, una larga mesa había sido partida en dos, y en el suelo, en cada extremo, se encontraban dos muchachos jóvenes, en posición defensiva y asesinándose mutuamente con la mirada. Uno de los chicos parecía tener casi la misma edad que Soul. Tenía el cabello inusualmente azul y llevaba en la mano una katana. El otro parecía unos pocos años mayor. Usaba lentes y tenía el cabello negro, y a juzgar por la enorme espada negra que sostenía, podría haber sido él quien partió la mesa.

Unos cuantos muchachos huyeron del lugar, y otro montón se reunió rápidamente a su alrededor para gritar a coro "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!".

Joe suspiró cansado desde su lugar y negó con la cabeza un tanto resignado, y Hero se acomodó mejor en su asiento para mirar el "espectáculo" tras haber terminado finalmente el café, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Ya empezaron otra vez…— Comentó ligeramente cansado, recargando su espalda contra el mostrador y poyando cómodamente uno de sus brazos allí.

Soul lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Quieres decir que esto es normal?

—Claro, esos dos siempre pelean— Contestó como si nada.

—¡El que pierda me pagará esa mesa! ¿Oyeron?— Les gritó Joe desde su lugar, echándole más leña al fuego para impresión del peliblanco.

¿No se suponía que él, como el único adulto allí, "responsable", debía de detener la pelea?

Ambos contrincantes sonrieron ligeramente sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento, para luego saltar hacia el otro con espada en alto, como si estuviesen sincronizados.

El ruido que el metal produjo al chocar en el aire contra la espada contraria resonó en el lugar, y pronto ambos comenzaron a intercambiar ataques que parecían ir muy enserio, aumentando la velocidad hasta alcanzar un punto en el que los ojos rojos de Soul ya no pudieron seguirles el ritmo.

Ambos contrincantes tomaron impulso y volvieron a saltar en el aire, pendientes del movimiento del otro y preparándose para realizar su propio ataque.

El de gafas y traje sonrió ligeramente, pero con notoria arrogancia.

—Sigues siendo el mismo inútil de siempre, Black Star— Comentó al esquivar sin mucho problema el ataque resultante de esa provocación. —¿Crees que un Cazador de tu nivel podrá derrotarme?— Aterrizó en otra de las mesas, un poco alejado de la multitud que se había formado en círculo para ver la pelea y acto seguido, realizó algunos movimientos con una de sus manos, haciendo aparecer unas flamas de fuego azul a su alrededor.

—¡Cállate, simple mortal!— Espetó molesto Black Star. —¡Haré que te arrepientas de haber insultado al grandioso yo! ¡Ya lo verás!— Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia él, con su espada en alto para dar un certero ataque.

Su oponente sonrió satisfecho ante aquello, y con un movimiento de su brazo, hizo que las llamas azules impactaran contra el otro, mandándolo a volar hacia el otro extremo del lugar, y destrozando media cafetería de paso.

—Me gustaría ver eso, sin duda presenciaría un milagro— Se mofó con tono tranquilo y sonrisa soberbia el de cabello negro.

Soul retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la barra y se aferró a esta para encogerse en su lugar.

—¿No deberíamos irnos de aquí?— Le preguntó con cierta histeria en la voz a Hero, quien todavía miraba de lo más entretenido.

—Nahh— Soltó a modo de respuesta. —Quiero ver si esta vez Black Star puede vencerlo.

Y ya no pudo decir más, porque de un momento a otro, el aludido salió de entre los escombros a una velocidad impresionante para lanzarse de nuevo contra el otro.

—¡Milagro será si quedas en una pieza luego de haberme provocado!— Bramó molesto, dándole con todo el filo de su espada y haciendo que los espectadores tuvieran que tirarse al suelo para no sufrir las consecuencias de su ataque.

—Si por lo menos ganaras una neurona cada vez que me dices eso, te aseguro que ya serías un poco más inteligente y te darías cuenta de una vez que no eres rival para mí— Detuvo su ataque sin mucho esfuerzo, con la hoja de su propia espada. Ni siquiera tuvo que usar sus dos brazos, cosa que irritó más al otro.

—¡Yo por lo menos peleo sin trampas, no como tú, que no puedes pelear sin usar tu magia barata!— Se alejó de él de un salto, aterrizando en otra mesa.

—Soy un Exorcista, no brujo— Lo corrigió, acomodándose las gafas como si nada. —No uso magia, son técnicas de invocación y manipulación de esencias espirituales.

Una venita sobresaltó en la frente del chico de cabello azul.

—¡Me importa medio pepino!— Reclamó molesto. —¡Deja de lado tus trucos baratos y pelea como un hombre!

El muchacho nuevamente esbozó una ligera sonrisa confiada, antes de adoptar una posición con su espada y prepararse para atacar.

La pequeña multitud volvió a incorporarse para ver con emoción lo que seguía, pero para mala suerte suya no fueron capaces de observarlo. La voz autoritaria de un hombre interrumpió la pelea.

—¡Akane, Clay!

Tanto el aludido como Black Star se voltearon para encontrarse con el insensato que osó interrumpirlos. Soul también lo hizo, y estuvo a punto de morir infartado por segunda vez en el día al toparse con un enorme y musculoso sujeto de piel azul.

—Shinigami-sama les tiene una misión, repórtense en la Death Room ahora— Exigió antes de retirarse, sin mencionar absolutamente nada acerca del desastre y la pila de escombros a la que había quedado reducida la cafetería.

El del traje suspiró y volvió a relajar su postura hasta erguirse y bajarse de la mesa, y su espada fue envuelta en un humo rojo para dejar paso a un muchacho de cabello castaño y de la misma edad aparentemente que el otro.

El dueño de los ojos rojos tuvo que parpadear un par de veces.

—¿De dónde salió?— Inquirió sorprendido.

—Siempre estuvo allí, lo que pasa es que regresó a su forma humana— Volvió a explicar Hero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Black Star chasqueó la lengua disgustado, para luego cruzarse de brazos y girarse indignado.

—¿Huyendo de la pelea? Vaya, sabía que me tenías miedo, pero esperaba más de ti, Akane— Espetó con autosuficiencia y el ceño fruncido.

El aludido no se molestó, más bien sonrió algo divertido ante el comentario.

—Te daré una paliza la próxima vez que nos veamos— Sentenció tranquilamente, al tiempo que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y salía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, seguido de cerca por el otro muchacho.

Black Star comenzó a hacer un berrinche ante aquello, exclamando que debería de tenerle más respeto a un "Dios" como él, mientras que la cafetería se desocupaba con los curiosos decepcionados que se habían reunido para ver la pelea, dejando el lugar casi vacío.

Un brillo envolvió a su espada, antes de ser envuelta por una nube roja y dejar paso a una muchacha de peculiar vestimenta y largo cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta alta.

—Tranquilo, Black Star, sé que lo derrotarás la próxima vez— Habló ella con voz amable y calmada, sonriéndole de la misma forma.

Tras un suspiro y un poco más calmado con aquellas palabras, desvió ahora su mirada hacia la barra, topándose con los últimos ocupantes de la estancia. Una amplia sonrisa altanera volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, y de un solo salto aterrizó al lado de Hero para atrapar su cuello con un firme brazo y despeinarle bruscamente el cabello con el otro puño.

—¡Hero! ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso de haber presenciado una magnífica pelea del grandioso yo!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas… ¿Podrías dejar de despeinarme?— Pidió algo incómodo, tratando de librarse de su agarre.

El chico de cabello azul lo soltó de improvisto, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y de inmediato se centró en el albino, que todavía se encontraba algo estupefacto.

—¡Un nuevo! ¡Oye, no sabes la suerte que tienes de haberte topado conmigo! Yo sé que mi grandiosidad hará que tengas buena suerte el resto de la semana— Exclamó a modo de saludo, palmeándole la espalda con cierta brusquedad que lo hizo aferrarse a la barra para no caer y toser un poco. —Yo soy el magnífico Black Star. Dime tu nombre, mortal.

Él lo miró un tanto extrañado, pero decidió que a pesar de todo el egocéntrico muchacho no le caía mal.

—Soul Evans…— Contestó tras incorporarse un poco.

—¿Evans?— Musitó curiosa la voz amable de la pelinegra, quien se aproximaba a paso tranquilo hacia ellos. —Oh, ya veo, eres familiar de Stein-sensei, ¿Verdad?— Supuso con una amable sonrisa.

—Sí… es mi padre— Aclaró, mirando ahora a su compañero rubio que volvía a incorporarse, ayudado por el banquito.

—No lo espanten, apenas sabe algo sobre las dimensiones y Death City— Advirtió tras acomodarse la camisa y la corbata.

—¡En ese caso deja que el gran Black Star te explique cómo funciona este mundo!— Espetó animado el chico hiperactivo, para luego ser derribado cruelmente por un libro volador que fue a parar a su cabeza, dejándole una marca humeante en el cráneo.

—Tú mejor ni abras la boca, lo vas a traumar— Le advirtió la lejana voz de Maka.

El resto de las miradas rápidamente se enfocaron en ella, que venía llegando por otra de las entradas de la cafetería, seguida de dos chicas de cabello corto y color rosado.

Una de las muchachas de cabello rosa, un poco más apagado que la otra y de ojos celestes, observaba algo alterada el destrozado lugar, y permanecía siempre escondida detrás de las otras dos.

—Maka— Exclamó contento el rubio, antes de acortar la poca distancia de un salto para abrazarla, a lo que ella correspondió contenta.

—Tiempo sin verlos— Saludó la otra chica de cabello rosa, un poco más encendido y sus ojos verde agua examinaron con más detalle los rostros de los presentes, deteniéndose más tiempo en el de Soul.

—Kim-chan— Saludó alegre la pelinegra tras ayudar a su compañero a incorporarse. —¿Cómo les fue en Rusia? Escuché que la misión resultó ser más difícil de lo que debería.

—Lo fue, la información del afiche estaba mal y en vez de enfrentarnos a un Fantasma nos topamos con una manada de Hombres Lobo, pero nada de qué preocuparse— Contestó casual, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

Hero se separó un poco de Maka para mirar ahora a Soul.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba…— Murmuró más para él mismo. —Soul, ellas son Kim y Chrona— Las presentó, señalándolas respectivamente, para luego mirar a los otros dos. —Ella es Tsubaki— La señaló también. —Y creo que ya no hace falta presentarte a Black Star.

—Ah… mucho gusto— Le costó un poco encontrar qué decir, y finalmente optó por lo más sencillo, a lo que las demás asintieron contentas.

Observó algo curioso a Maka, extrañado de ver que en todo el día no lo había tratado mal, pero ella parecía más ocupada acomodándole el cabello a Hero tras haber sido despeinado por Black Star. De repente observó a la chica de cabello negro con la misma ligera sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—Tsubaki, las chicas y yo vamos a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda de los Exorcistas, ¿Quieres venir?

A pesar de la mueca fastidiada que esbozó el chico de cabello azul ante la palabra "Exorcista", ella asintió contenta.

—Estaba pensando en ir, me llama la atención el nuevo pergamino de invocación.

—Perfecto, y yo de paso veré si consigo un descuento en la parte de los artículos mágicos— Añadió Kim algo pensativa, probablemente planteándose alguna estrategia para regatear.

—Bien, entonces— Miró al rubio, terminando de acomodarle algunos mechones del cabello. —Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde estamos— Avisó contenta.

—De acuerdo— Asintió, llevándose disimuladamente una mano al cabello para despeinárselo ligeramente. Maka lo había peinado demasiado para su gusto. Las despidió con una mano, viendo al grupo femenino salir por la otra puerta de la cafetería.

—Mujeres…— Exclamó Black Star, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza para adoptar una pose más cómoda y despreocupada. —De seguro se aburrirán sin mi presencia.

Restándole importancia a ese último comentario, Soul observó a su rubio amigo con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Qué es todo eso de los Exorcistas?— Preguntó finalmente, guardando otra vez las manos en los bolsillos.

—Oh, cierto, se me olvidó comentarte sobre eso…— Recordó una vez más. —Son los distintos niveles de los estudiantes. Verás, el nivel más alto que tienen los Cazadores de élite, como tu padre, se conoce como Death Master, y son los que tienen acceso a una Death Scythe. Luego le siguen los Legionarios, más abajo están los Centinelas y debajo de toda la escala se ubican los Neófitos… tú todavía no llegas a ese nivel— Aclaró, riendo un poco ante la mueca del otro. —Los Exorcistas son otra ramificación que estaría unida a los Neófitos y a su vez conectada con el rango más alto. Son otro tipo de Cazadores que se rigen por un sistema completamente diferente hasta que lleguen a ser Deaths Masters.

—Bah, tonterías, los Exorcistas son los niños debiluchos y engreídos que no son capaces de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y por eso deciden pelear con espíritus y efectos especiales— Se quejó Black Star, todavía molesto por haber perdido.

Tras oír las quejas del otro, volvió a centrarse en Hero.

—¿Cuál es tu rango?

El aludido volvió a sonreír algo nervioso.

—A pesar de que llevo años metido en esto… prácticamente desde que nací, aún soy un Cazador Neófito— Comentó con cierto pesar. —Pero pronto ascenderé a Centinela— Aclaró, recuperando cierta emoción.

La estrepitosa risa de Black Star les llamó la atención a ambos, haciendo que se giraran para verlo.

—Hero, Hero… no te lamentes, no todos pueden ser dioses como yo, que superan claramente a todos los demás— Se mofó con arrogancia, pasando un brazo por el hombro del muchacho.

Éste por su parte lo miró con pena, al tiempo que una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

—Tú mejor ni hables, que tu rango de Neófito está mucho peor que el de los nuevos— Le recordó, haciendo que al chico de cabello blanco se le escapara una risotada.

Black Star también rió, sin perder su aire altanero.

—¡Pero claro! El grandioso yo se compadece de las pobres almas debiluchas de los nuevos y para no desalentarlos les permite avanzar— Contestó con su ego al máximo.

Soul siguió riendo, y el otro negó resignado con la cabeza, dignándose a seguir al hiperactivo chico que ya se iba del lugar.

—Oye, y dime… ¿Qué rango tiene la fiera plana?— Preguntó a su compañero una vez le alcanzó el paso mientras caminaban por aquél corredor.

—Pues…— Hero se lo pensó un momento. —La verdad, no se supone que deba decirte esto pero…— Se inclinó un poco hacia él, a modo de cuchicheo para que nadie más pudiera oírlo. —Maka está por encima de los Deaths Masters.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Y esas fueron las 15 hojas en Word que logré sacar con este cap. ¿Qué les va pareciendo? Lamento si las personalidades de los del NOT no son muy parecidas a las del manga, pero como todavía está empezando, no conozco con exactitud su forma de ser, pero estoy intentando hacerlos lo más parecidos con lo poco que he visto.<strong>

**En fin, ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? Todo eso y más pueden hacérmelo llegar por medio de su precioso review.**

**Ahora lo siguiente...**

**ATENCIÓN: Haré una pequeña encuesta para así poder continuar escribiendo el fic: ¿Cuál nombre les agrada más de los siguientes: Link, Loki o Luke?**

**Esto es importante para los capítulos que escribiré próximamente, ya tengo escrito hasta el 19, y de verdad necesito que ustedes decidan uno de esos nombres.**

**Sin más, me despido, y espero recibir sus votos para poder continuar. Nos leemos~**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	4. Fantasma pecaminoso

**¡Hello, FanFiction!**

**Bien, un rápido aviso antes de empezar. Los resultados de las votaciones (mediante los reviews o el facebook) son los siguientes:**

**Loki ganó con 6 votos, Luke tuvo 3 y Link 2. ¡Gracias por votar! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Fantasma pecaminoso<strong>

Se hallaba completamente disperso, mirando con cara de idiota al techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a las palabras del profesor, ya que su mente ni siquiera parecía estar donde debía. Estaba demasiado ocupado procesando todavía los sucesos como para dignarse a centrarse en otra cosa.

Después de haber pasado todo el fin de semana completo en aquél manicomio, le costó bastante re habituarse a su vida normal.

—… siguiendo con las lecturas de finales de la época Victoriana, podemos analizar con detalle que… señor Evans— El profesor anciano y robusto se interrumpió con cierta indignación para llamarle la atención.

Pero Soul parecía ni haberse percatado de aquello. Hero por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de lanzarle unas bolitas de papel para hacerlo reaccionar, lográndolo sólo cuando le encestó una en la boca que hizo que por poco se atragantara. Ante la mirada de reproche que le envió, el rubio se limitó a señalar con un ademán de la cabeza al profesor.

Miró entonces en aquella dirección, dándose cuenta no sólo de la mirada poco amigable del maestro, sino también de todas las otras miradas burlonas de sus compañeros que se sentaban delante de él.

—Me alegra que haya regresado al planeta Tierra, señor Evans— Comentó relajado pero notoriamente disgustado el profesor. —Ahora, si fuera tan amable de poner atención a la clase le estaría agradecido.

Soul sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para terminar de despertarse.

—Lo… Lo lamento, señor— Se disculpó finalmente, al tiempo que sus demás compañeros retomaban el hilo de la clase y el maestro reanudaba la lección.

Suspiró algo frustrado, siendo consciente de la mirada algo preocupada que su rubio amigo le enviaba. Entendía la inquietud de Hero, pero con un rápido vistazo le indicó de forma silenciosa que no le pasaba nada. Simplemente no podía evitar perderse de semejante forma al tomar consciencia de que había regresado a casa, a su mundo, lejos de todo aquél disparate que parecía haber sido simplemente producto de su loca imaginación o de un sueño, pero no… Hero era el claro recordatorio de que aquello sí había sido real.

Se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza para pasarla por su blanco cabello y despeinarlo un poco, oyendo casi al mismo tiempo el timbre que indicaba el inicio del recreo.

El sonido del movimiento de las sillas y los escritorios contra el suelo tapó las últimas indicaciones del profesor, y antes de que este pudiera repetirlo, la gran mayoría había escapado del aula.

Hero hizo lo propio y se puso de pie para acercarse al pupitre que tenía a su lado, mirando con más insistencia al peliblanco.

—Estás así desde la primera clase— Comentó, apoyándose levemente en el pupitre de en frente.

—Lo sé, simplemente no puedo…

—¿Asimilarlo?— Completó, entreteniéndose al jugar con una silla, meciéndola con un pie.

El otro asintió.

—Bueno, supongo que es normal…

—¿A ti no te pasó la primera vez?— Preguntó algo curioso por la forma en la que lo dijo, poniéndose de pie finalmente para abandonar el aula.

Él por otro lado se apresuró a salir junto a él.

—No, recuerda que te había comentado que llevo en esto toda mi vida. Me crié en Death City, el cambio para mí más bien fue venir al mundo humano— Explicó brevemente, mirando algo distraído el techo y las lámparas del pasillo.

—¿No eras humano?— Quiso corroborar con algo de sorpresa.

—Sí, soy humano, y originalmente pertenezco a este mundo. Pero de bebé fui llevado a Death City y no conocí este lugar hasta mis primeros seis años. Me costó mucho "integrarme", y aún soy malo para relacionarme con la gente de este mundo— Admitió, desviando un poco la mirada sin dejar de caminar por el corredor.

—Oh… por eso nunca hablabas con nadie en la clase— Recordó, a lo que el rubio asintió en silencio.

A Soul lo intrigaba un poco su historia, pero se resistió a la tentación de preguntar. A juzgar por la forma en la que siempre que estaban a punto de tocar el tema le desviaba drásticamente el hilo de la conversación, supo que no debía ser un relato muy agradable.

Se distrajo al observarlo discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, razón por la cual no vio venir lo siguiente hasta que sus oídos captaron esa voz. Miró incrédulo hacia adelante para encontrarse con dos peculiares muchachos cruzando por el pasillo y topándose con ellos.

Hero de inmediato recuperó su buen humor y saltó contento hacia Maka, logrando atraer algunas miradas extrañadas con su muestra un tanto exagerada de afecto. Ella también ignoró cualquier otra cosa y se centró en abrazar contenta al muchacho.

Un pequeño tic se instaló en uno de los ojos del albino al comprobar que la pequeña fiera traía puesto el uniforme de la academia: Falda corta de tablones, color gris, camisa blanca, cintilla roja en el cuello y sobre todo eso una chaqueta azul oscuro. El otro muchacho de cabello negro y tres curiosas líneas blancas a un lado de su cabeza vestía el uniforme masculino, lo mismo, pero con pantalón gris y en lugar de la cintilla, una corbata roja. Aquello verdaderamente le daba mala espina.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Inquirió no muy contento, señalándola a ella principalmente.

Maka dejó de ponerle atención a Hero por un momento para enviarle una mirada de pocos amigos al otro y soltar despacio al rubio.

—¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Shinigami? Tengo que entrenarte— Le refrescó la memoria, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera y frunciendo levemente el ceño. —Estoy aquí precisamente para comenzar tu entrenamiento.

El chico de cabello blanco pareció espantarse ante aquello.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio— Espetó con un tono algo alterado. —Además, ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí? ¿No sería más lógico "entrenar" en Death City o algo?

—Precisamente vinimos aquí porque es un mejor campo de entrenamiento— Observó ahora por la fila de ventanas que se extendían por todo el pasillo. —Hay muchísimos seres sobrenaturales rondando por aquí y causando alboroto, es perfecto para que te vayas habituando a la vida de un Cazador y que mejores tus habilidades de percepción.

Soul palideció un poco, y al desviar la vista se topó con la mirada seria y ambarina del otro sujeto. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero sin duda pertenecía a esa extraña dimensión.

Hero notó la dirección de la mirada del muchacho, y se acercó un poco al pelinegro para palmearle ligeramente la espalda en un intento por relajarlo un poco y que no mirara de forma tan… escudriñadora al chico de ojos rojos.

—Soul, él es Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama— Lo presentó brevemente. —Ahora si me disculpan, muero de hambre. Nos vemos más tarde— Se despidió con un ademán antes de escabullirse por el pasillo... Presintiendo lo que venía luego.

El albino sintió un estremecimiento ante la mención de la palabra "Shinigami", y Maka pareció notarlo. Tal vez le dio lástima o algo así, pero relajó un poco sus facciones al ver al chico.

—No te hará nada, no muerde— Aclaró, intentando hacer que el otro se destensara un poco.

Pero el rostro serio y algo intimidante de Kid no ayudaba mucho, además de que no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Soul tragó grueso, sin poder dejar de sentirse sumamente incómodo.

—Pero… ¿Los Shinigamis no se encargaban de enviar al Infierno a todo aquél que los viera?— Inquirió todavía desconfiado, haciendo que Maka enarcara una ceja.

—¿Qué? Claro que no… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo leí en un libro… y si lo de las luciérnagas rojas se cumplió, no veo razón para que lo demás sea mentira— Contestó igual de desconfiado, sin despegar su vista del muchacho.

Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquello.

—¿Viste las luciérnagas rojas?— Inquirió con el mismo tono de sorpresa que marcaba sus facciones, para luego mirar al pelinegro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en busca de una explicación.

Kid no hizo más que desviar la mirada, manteniendo siempre su rostro inmutable, pero unas pequeñas gotas de sudor delataban cierto nerviosismo al sentir aquella mirada penetrante. Ella entrecerró los ojos, corroborando con aquello que en efecto, algo le estaban ocultando.

Perfecto entonces, si así iban a ser las cosas, lo averiguaría por su cuenta… a _su _manera. Soltó un suspiro, con cierto fastidio.

—Hablaremos luego sobre esto— Sentenció, enviándole una última mirada de reproche.

El humano ni tuvo tiempo de preguntar por algo, ya que al siguiente segundo se encontraba siendo arrastrado por la corbata a manos de la rubia, que caminaba nuevamente molesta, a pasos pesados y con el ceño fruncido, ignorando todas las miradas que estaba atrayendo con su comportamiento.

—¿A… a dónde me llevas?— Logró articular con voz ahogada, tratando por todos los medios de librarse de su agarre y aflojar aunque fuera un poco el nudo de la corbata para no morir asfixiado.

—A algún lugar despejado donde podamos empezar tu entrenamiento— Contestó sin más, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, para horror del muchacho, y sin intenciones de dejar de arrastrarlo.

* * *

><p>Marie caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado. No despegaba su vista del piso, y se notaba en su rostro que cada vez se encontraba más tensa.<p>

—Nada ganarás estresándote— Habló de repente la voz calmada de Stein.

Ella lo observó desde su lugar, encontrándolo muy cómodamente sentado sobre un sillón claro y con los pies apoyados en la mesita baja donde reposaba una taza de humeante café.

—Tampoco puedo estar tranquila— Le reclamó, volviendo a su actividad de caminar de un lado a otro y patear de vez en cuando una que otra pequeña nube que no tardaba en desintegrarse.

Shinigami se dedicaba a mirarla ir de acá para allá desde el otro lado del espejo, para luego soltar un suspiro.

—¿Segura que no quieres café?— Insistió Joe desde su lugar en el otro sillón que hacía juego con todos los otros bienes provisorios que colocaron mientras tanto.

—A como está, lo que necesita es un té calmante— Contradijo el científico, sin despegar los ojos del libro de anatomía que estaba leyendo.

Marie se volteó para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo pueden actuar como si nada pasara?— Les reprochó con cierta histeria, pisoteando otra nube.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?— Azusa se acomodó las gafas y se cruzó de piernas en su lugar, dejando un almohadón de distancia entre ella y el adicto al café. —No nos servirá de nada preocuparnos innecesariamente.

—Pero…-

—Marie-chan— Shinigami la interrumpió, con su misma voz informal de siempre. —Azusa-chan tiene razón. Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero deja que ellos se encarguen, por algo los envié.

Ella se lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

—Sigo insistiendo en que fue mala idea no decirle a Maka…— Se llevó un dedo a la boca para morderlo un poco y volver a andar de un lado a otro.

—Sabes que Maka lo matará si se entera, ¿Verdad?— Comentó la voz tranquila de Stein, totalmente casual. —Es mejor que lo entrene y sospeche a que lo sepa concretamente y lo asesine de una vez.

—Lo sé, pero si ella por lo menos tuviera alguna pista o un mínimo de información tendría más cuidado a la hora de entrenarlo para que no lo haga liberar tanto poder y…-

—¡Shinigami-sama!— Interrumpió la voz algo agitada de un nuevo hombre que se integraba a la reunión en la Death Room.

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules corriendo por el pasillo con bastante prisa, siendo seguido de cerca por una mujer completamente vendada como una momia y el sujeto enorme de piel azul.

—¿Qué sucede, Spirit-Kun?— Inquirió el enmascarado con curiosidad.

—¡El Rey Kishin ha iniciado su movimiento! ¡Detectamos indicios de locura contaminando los distritos de Harrow y Barnet con dirección a Camden! ¡Se está esparciendo rápidamente!— Contestó igual de alterado una vez hubo llegado frente al espejo.

—A este paso sumergirá a todo Londres en la locura, y creemos que luego se esparcirá por el resto de Inglaterra— Agregó el hombre de piel azul, haciendo que Marie palideciera y se llevara ambas manos a la boca.

Todos abandonaron sus asientos y se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

—¿Cuáles son sus instrucciones?— Se apresuró a preguntar certera y seria la voz de Azusa, mirando fijamente a su jefe.

El inquietante silencio que guardó el enmascarado sólo logró avivar más la desesperación del ambiente, hasta que transcurridos unos interminables segundos, dio su palabra.

—Guarden la calma. Kid-kun y Maka-chan están allí. Dejaremos que ellos se encarguen de la situación— Contestó sin inmutarse ante lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>La azotea estaba despejada, y Maka se relajó notoriamente al sentir aquella brisa refrescante que hizo ondular sus coletas.<p>

Soul seguía en el suelo, respirando a grandes bocanadas y masajeándose el cuello tras haber estado cerca de una experiencia mortal una vez más. Descartó la idea de volver a usar una corbata en su vida, y más si iba a tener a esa loca cerca suyo. Trató de incorporarse para enviarle una mirada matadora a la rubia, pero se la encontró extrañamente olfateando en el aire, haciéndolo enarcar una ceja.

—¿Hueles eso?— Preguntó ella de un repentino buen humor. —Huele a Fantasmas…— Se volteó para mirarlo y sonreírle ampliamente, haciéndole desaparecer del rostro aquella mueca molesta. —Este es sin duda el mejor lugar para entrenar. Estamos rodeados de Fantasmas y alguna que otra alma en pena vagando por ahí. Con suerte tal vez puedas ver cómo se transforma un alma torturada en un Kishin— Se asomó para ver por el precipicio.

Soul se estremeció ante aquello y tragó grueso.

—Yo no veo ni siento nada— Aseguró como todo escéptico, aunque en realidad el tono de su voz era más propio de alguien que hablaba en voz alta para convencerse a sí mismo.

—No me extraña, con lo inútil que eres…— Comentó como si nada.

—¡Oye!— Le reclamó molesto, poniéndose de pie para encararla.

Ella se giró para mirarlo con una ligera sonrisa burlona, antes de acercarse y chocar su frente con la de él para provocarlo.

—Qué— Espetó divertida. —¿Vas a contradecirme?

Frunció el ceño en respuesta e hizo fuerza contra la frente contraria.

—Por supuesto, planita— Dos podían jugar ese juego, y si de burla y cinismo se trataba, él era el rey.

—Entonces demuéstramelo, chico tiburón— Contraatacó con una notoria molestia, al parecer reteniéndose para no golpearlo.

Soul supuso que se estaba conteniendo para no dejarlo inconsciente, pues de otro modo tendría que postergar el entrenamiento. Retrocedió un paso y alzó la barbilla de forma altanera, aprovechando su altura para mirarla desde arriba mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— Inquirió sin una pizca de duda en su voz.

Maka amplió su sonrisa confiada. Había encontrado la forma perfecta para dominarlo a su antojo, todos los hombres eran iguales. Stein también había reaccionado de esa forma, recordó luego.

—Empezaremos con algo simple— Señaló con un dedo un punto lejano en la cancha exterior, más precisamente, cerca de la pista, por unos árboles que daban inicio a un pequeño bosque. —Si fuiste capaz de ver esas luciérnagas rojas no veo la razón por la cual no puedas ver lo demás. Concéntrate en ese punto y dime qué ves.

Soul se arrimó un poco hacia el alambrado y afinó lo más que pudo su vista para mirar con detalle el lugar. Por más que observó y observó como un idiota el lugar una y otra vez, por varios minutos, sólo captó el movimiento del viento. Se rindió a los cinco minutos y la miró con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué se supone que vea?

Ella pareció hasta ofenderse ante la pregunta. Enarcó una ceja con incredulidad y lo miró de una manera que lo hizo sentirse extremadamente idiota.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no lo veas? ¡Es algo tan sencillo!— Exclamó indignada.

El otro bufó con pesadez.

—Pues lo lamento, señorita planicie, pero no veo más que…-

No vio venir ese enorme y grueso libro que se estampó contra su cabeza, por lo que terminó casi noqueado en el suelo. Maldijo su suerte, creyó que estaba a salvo de esos ataques por lo menos mientras entrenaran, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

—Vuelve a decirlo y _te mato_— Advirtió con un leve tic en una ceja, claramente conteniéndose para no asestarle un segundo golpe. Suspiró fastidiada y arrojó el libro hacia alguna parte. —¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste antes de ver las luciérnagas rojas?

Él por supuesto no respondió al instante, estaba ocupado tratando de reacomodar sus neuronas medio muertas y agonizantes para siquiera volver a recordar cómo se llamaba. Se incorporó con dificultad y soltó unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, sin dejar de presionar con dolor la zona afectada.

—Leí ese libro extraño sobre los Shinigamis y las desapariciones misteriosas…— Contestó todavía sobándose la cabeza.

—Hmm…— Colocó un dedo en su mentón a modo pensativo. Tal vez su "sexto sentido", como ellos lo llamaban, se había despertado al encontrarse sugestionado tras esa pequeña historia de terror. En ese caso…

Volvió a observar los alrededores y sonrió satisfecha. Tal vez un pequeño truco lo ayudaría.

Soul parpadeó, y tan pronto volvió a abrir los ojos, se vio envuelto en una oscuridad total. Desconcertado, buscó con la mirada a su "instructora", pero se halló completamente solo. Estaba a punto de incorporarse, cuando sintió algo duro y frio sujetarlo por la muñeca, sobresaltándolo. De inmediato dirigió su vista hacia dicho lugar, y en ese mismo instante deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

Una huesuda mano lo sujetaba firmemente, jalándolo hasta hundirlo un poco en lo que parecía ser una especie de arena movediza de color rojo oscuro. Soltó un grito sin poder evitarlo y al instante intentó ponerse de pie para alejarse de aquello, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra algo familiar. Reconoció el alambrado, lo sentía contra su espalda y de inmediato se aferró a él, pero no lo veía. La visión de esqueletos emergiendo del suelo rojo ocupaba todo el panorama, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de sus nervios y haciéndolo gritar como si estuvieran apuñalándolo.

Tras un chasquido de dedos, la oscuridad se disipó, llevándose consigo a los esqueletos y dejando al descubierto la terraza una vez más, con Maka frente a él, mostrándole una sonrisa satisfecha.

Dejó de gritar y observó desconcertado todo el lugar, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la respiración extremadamente agitada. Se encontraba prácticamente incrustado contra la reja que lo salvaba de una caída segura hasta el suelo, aferrado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sin comprender absolutamente nada, centró su vista en la muchacha.

—Parece que logré sugestionarte lo suficiente para activar tu sexto sentido— Comentó ella con buen humor.

Soul dejó de hiperventilar y lentamente aflojó el agarre de la reja, relajando un poco su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres decir que todo eso lo hiciste tú?— Inquirió entre molesto y alterado.

Ella asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, para luego volver a señalar con el dedo índice el lugar indicado anteriormente.

—Ahora dime si ves algo.

Quiso estrangularla por casi infartarlo con esa cosa, lo que fuera que hubiese sido, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que inconscientemente rodó los ojos por un breve instante hacia el lugar señalado. Se detuvo de inmediato y se giró para ver con más claridad, hasta parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que aquello no era producto de su imaginación.

Allí, oculto entre los árboles se encontraba un pequeño niño llorando. Todo su cuerpo transparente brillaba con un resplandor azulado, y su potente llanto era perfectamente audible incluso desde el lugar donde él se encontraba.

Los chicos alegres que jugaban con el balón de fútbol ni siquiera se inmutaron ante el pequeño y continuaban como si nada sucediera. Parecía que ni siquiera eran capaces de verlo. Y gracias a una mala jugada, el balón salió despedido directo hacia el niño.

—¡Oye, cuidado!— Advirtió Soul, aferrándose al alambrado, pero su advertencia fue en vano.

La pelota le dio de lleno al niño, rebotando contra el árbol y saliendo disparada una vez más hacia la cancha. Había atravesado al pequeño que ni se había inmutado en lo más mínimo y continuaba con su insistente llanto.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Es un Fantasma— Se apresuró a contestarle, cruzándose de brazos y observando también al pequeño. Una vez tuvo la atención del joven amplió su explicación. —Ese es un Fantasma común y corriente, nosotros los llamamos "Almas Errantes". Son espíritus que por algún u otro motivo se perdieron y no son capaces de encontrar el camino al lugar donde pertenecen. Son inofensivos si tienen ese color celeste claro que envuelve a ese niño.

Parpadeó un poco, intentando captar bien sus palabras, y luego volvió a centrarse en el Fantasma.

—¿Y qué sucede con ellos?— Quiso saber.

—A veces se los envía a alguna iglesia para que sean transportados directamente al más allá, y en caso de que esto no suceda…— Se lo pensó por un momento, volviendo a mirar al pequeño. —Son devorados por esencias oscuras o Almas Pecaminosas que vagan por un cierto tiempo en el mundo terrenal como castigo hasta que se decide su destino en un juicio en Death City… eso si tienen suerte y no se topan con uno que ya se haya convertido en Kishin.

Observó en silencio al pequeño niño, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él.

—¿Los Kishins son Demonios?— Preguntó luego de un rato, todavía sin apartar la vista de allí.

—No exactamente…— Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta alejarse del alambrado. —Están cerca de convertirse en Demonios, y son lo que son por influencia de ellos— Hizo una pausa, pensando en una forma fácil de explicarlo. —Los Demonios son los más fuertes en la escala, los que están detrás de todo y su poder sólo es equiparable al de los Shinigamis. No son muchos los Demonios que existen, pero son extremadamente poderosos, y por eso Shibusen intenta erradicarlos antes de que decidan dar ellos el primer paso.

Suspiró, todo ese asunto de las clasificaciones y rangos de los Cazadores, Demonios y demás era algo realmente complejo y extenso para su gusto.

—De momento, debemos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento— Volvió a tomar la palabra. —Ya que pasaste exitosamente la primera etapa, vamos a centrarnos en la segunda: Sacar a flote tu energía espiritual.

Él no contestó, seguía perdido con la imagen del pequeño e indefenso Fantasma llorando sin cesar y sin ser oído por ninguno de los muchachos que tan alegremente jugaban alrededor suyo.

—Normalmente implica un proceso que lleva su buen tiempo de entrenamiento, pero nosotros usaremos un método más rápido… y un poco más riesgoso…— Agregó eso último en voz baja, llamando así la atención del chico.

Tan pronto el peliblanco volteó para verla, se la encontró ya con su guadaña plateada materializada en sus manos, y una sonrisa un tanto… perturbadora.

—… Una experiencia cercana a la muerte— Completó, justo antes de saltar hacia él con su guadaña en alto y el filo de la hoja listo para partirlo en dos.

* * *

><p>Tras ingresar a la cafetería, Kid tomó asiento frente a Hero y casi al instante se recostó sobre la mesa, jaloneándose unos mechones de cabello con ambas manos y con un leve tic en uno de sus ojos.<p>

Hero dejó de engullir el panecillo que estaba masticando para mirarlo. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y no preguntó, ya presintiendo la razón de su lamentable estado.

—No puedo creer que soporten vivir en esta inmundicia de mundo asimétrico, ¡Es inhumano!— Soltó de un momento a otro y sin que nadie le haya preguntado.

Su compañero de mesa por otro lado ni se inmutó, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus ataques de simetría. Se limitó a terminarse el panecillo para luego abrir una caja de leche sabor fresa y mandársela entera.

—No es tan malo, ¿Sabes?... O relevante— Agregó lo último en un susurro.

Y en efecto, fue una muy mala idea, pues la escenita que montó a continuación el Shinigami captó la atención de todos.

—¡¿Cómo osas insultar a la simetría? ¡Tú, ser asquerosamente asimétrico, no sabes de la belleza y el perfecto orden que encierra la simetría!— Lo apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo y se puso de pie, apoyando uno de sus pies sobre la silla. —¡Deberían de adorar a la simetría como su diosa! ¡Si lo hubieran hecho desde el principio este mundo no sería un caos ingobernable ni…!— Se detuvo de un momento a otro, haciendo que esta vez fuera Hero quien le enviara una mirada completamente extrañada.

Dejó de beber de su leche de fresa para enarcar una ceja y preguntar finalmente.

—¿Qué te sucede?

En un completo silencio y con toda seriedad, Kid volvió a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, para encorvarse ligeramente y ocultar su boca tras sus manos.

—Creo que estamos en problemas…— Murmuró pensativo, sin despegar los ojos de la mesa.

—¿Por qué?— Inquirió alertándose un poco. —¿Sentiste alguna presencia enemiga o algo?

—No… olvidé advertirle a Maka que no lo hiciera sacar su energía espiritual…

* * *

><p>Maka tuvo que aferrarse al alambrado con una mano y con el otro brazo, que sujetaba la guadaña, cubrirse un poco los ojos ante el deslumbrante resplandor rojo que envolvía a Soul. Una potente energía la empujaba con una fuerza impresionante, mandando a volar cualquier otro elemento que no se encontrara sujeto al suelo.<p>

—¡Soul!— Lo llamó, pero su grito fue opacado por el ensordecedor sonido producto de esa misma energía. —¡Soul!— Volvió a intentarlo, pero fue en vano.

El aludido parecía ni siquiera tener control de sí mismo. Su cuerpo tenso estaba completamente envuelto en esa monstruosa energía roja, y sus ojos adquirieron en su totalidad un rojo brillante, parecido al de los Kishins cuando se salían de control.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo una vez más al ser incapaz de acercarse o sacarlo de ese trance, y recién en ese momento se percató de algo.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero pudo escuchar a lo lejos un muy débil grito, que al voltear, comprobó que provenía del niño Fantasma que había estado llorando anteriormente. El pequeño estaba siendo engullido por un Alma Pecaminosa, que incrementó su tamaño al terminar de comérselo.

El lugar no tardó en ser rodeado por esos Fantasmas de color gris, que no paraban de reír lunáticamente. Una energía oscura los acompañaba y se esparcía por el lugar. Una energía que Maka reconoció al instante.

Era locura.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, eso es todo por ahora. Sí, yo sé que todos aquí odian a esta Maka por ser tan odiosa con Soul, pero todo tiene una explicación, y sabrán a qué se debe ese odio natural en el capítulo 21... creo que era el 21...<strong>

**En fin, descuiden, ella no será así todo el tiempo, lentamente dejará de ser tan maldita con él, pero para eso todavía falta...**

**Creo que eso era todo. Nos leemos en el próximo cap, y les regalaré chocolates y galletas virtuales a quienes dejen un review para que el monstruo come reviews no me coma a mí.**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	5. Fantasma sepia

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde el último cap que subí, sí, culpa de las tareas. Este fic será el que más rápido actualice, pues ya estoy escribiendo el cap 24...**

**Los otros o están en proceso de reedición o simplemente... en proceso(?)**

**Veré si la U me deja seguir de una vez con Diamante Sangriento y Pacto con el Demonio, que son más o menos los tres que tengo más frescos en estos momentos.**

**En fin, no los entretengo más, ¡Y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Son mi alimento y combustible. :')**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Fantasma sepia<strong>

Maka soltó una maldición por lo bajo al ver a todas esas Almas Pecaminosas infectadas por la locura, reuniéndose en ese mismo punto y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos. Algunos eran expulsados por la tremenda energía que el chico despedía, pero a pesar de todo, los que quedaban no dejaban de acercársele, como polillas atraídas por una lámpara en una calle nocturna.

La locura, en forma de energía oscura los iba envolviendo poco a poco, brindándoles más resistencia contra la energía de Soul y logrando hacerlos avanzar un poco más.

La Cazadora maldijo nuevamente antes de cortar con el filo de la guadaña a unos cuantos Fantasmas descontrolados que ya se encontraban peligrosamente cerca del albino, y entonces decidió soltarse de la reja para tomar impulso contra el alambrado, saltando hacia él y debiendo aferrársele para no salir despedida en el aire.

—¡Soul, idiota. Reacciona!— Le gritó más cerca, aferrada a él como coala, pero no había manera. Él seguía completamente sumido en aquél extraño trance.

Intentó empleando su último recurso. Respiró hondo, se hizo levemente hacia atrás para tomar impulso y con toda su fuerza propinarle un certero y destructor cabezazo que de inmediato logró derribarlo.

Con un sonoro quejido por parte del albino, la energía se disipó, al mismo tiempo que él recuperaba la conciencia. No tardó en llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza para seguir quejándose y rodar en el suelo de puro dolor. Sentía que se le partiría la cabeza, sin duda, peor que cualquier resaca que hubiera tenido antes.

Con el ceño fruncido y un dolor muy marcado en sus facciones, se incorporó para reclamarle, pero se le desvanecieron las palabras en la boca tan pronto vio el panorama. Estaban completamente rodeados por Fantasmas grises, envueltos en una energía negra y al parecer desorientados, ahora que no tenían aquella luz roja. Maka se encontraba frente a él, dándole la espalda y con su guadaña lista para atacar.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—Hasta que al fin despiertas— Se quejó ella, sin siquiera mirarlo. Apretó el agarre del mango de su arma al notar que los Fantasmas comenzaban a avanzar hacia ellos nuevamente.

—¿Ah?— Murmuró sin comprender sus palabras. Que él recordara, siempre había estado despierto. Lo que no entendía era qué significaban todos esos Fantasmas de un momento a otro. —¿Es otro de tus trucos?— Le preguntó levemente fastidiado. No pretendía caer dos veces.

—No seas idiota, si fuera un truco mío no estaría peleando contra ellos— Contestó con un tono obvio, cortando a un par de espíritus por la mitad.

Soul entonces se quedó sin habla. Observó nuevamente el panorama, sintiendo cómo el terror se le formaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y pronto recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Retrocedió rápidamente, aún en el suelo hasta chocar con la pared.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente entero se congeló. Sintió que el aire se detenía, y todo el paisaje se tornaba de una coloración sepia, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviese atrapado en una vieja fotografía. Alarmado, alzó un poco la vista para contemplar las nubes inmóviles tapando al sol, la mariposa que revoloteaba por allí estaba completamente estática en el aire, y los pájaros que sobrevolaban la zona un poco más arriba en el mismo estado, completamente congelados.

Pero para mala fortuna suya, los Fantasmas sí se seguían moviendo. Su coloración grisácea era lo único que los hacía contrastar. Miró a Maka, también contrastando con todo lo demás al no estar envuelta por aquél inusual sepia, y pronto su vista se centró en él mismo, encontrándose en las mismas condiciones que la otra.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué sucedió?— Inquirió con cierto desespero.

—Es uno de los poderes de Kid. Congeló el ambiente para que los humanos no se vieran involucrados— Contestó sin dejar de cortar Fantasmas en dos.

Bueno, por lo menos algo lo aliviaba, pero no lo suficiente. Todavía estupefacto, logró ponerse de pie, sin poder evitar observar de un extremo al otro todo lo que lo rodeaba. Era algo tan irreal…

—Ve con Hero y quédate con él— Ordenó ella de repente, haciéndolo despertar.

La vio pasar uno de sus dedos por el filo de la hoja, dejando un rastro de sangre impregnado allí hasta llegar a la punta.

—¿No necesitarás ayuda?

—¿Contra estas Almas Pecaminosas? No gracias, puedo sola— De un solo movimiento se deshizo de casi cinco espíritus, haciendo retroceder un poco al pequeño ejército. —Además, tú ni siquiera eres un Neófito, no harías más que estorbar y meterte en problemas— Remató al ver que el muy insensato seguía allí.

Él de inmediato frunció el ceño ante aquello e intentó reclamarle, pero una inesperada mano lo jaló hacia atrás, del cuello de su camisa, adentrándolo en el pequeño cubículo de las escaleras y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Alzó la vista para toparse con el Shinigami, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Maka para pelear a su lado.

Otra mano lo jaló de la ropa para arrastrarlo un poco escaleras abajo. Era Hero, mirando atentamente los alrededores en busca del enemigo.

—¡Oye! ¡Duele!— Se quejó entre escalón y escalón, logrando que el chico lo soltara a mitad de las escaleras.

—Entonces apresúrate, estamos rodeados— Contestó con un tono inusualmente serio, tratando de no alterarse.

Genial, eso no le ayudaba. Si hasta alguien con más experiencia como él tenía problemas para mantener la calma, ¿Cómo esperaban que se mantuviera tranquilo y siguiera las instrucciones como si nada pasara?

Rápidamente se puso de pie para seguir a Hero. Corrieron hasta que bajaron el último escalón y se dirigieron hacia uno de los pasillos que conectaba con la cafetería. Soul observó los cuerpos inmóviles de los alumnos, completamente capturados con lo que se encontraban haciendo antes de ser envueltos en el sepia, y no se percató de que el otro había detenido su carrera hasta que chocó contra su espalda, cayendo sentado.

Se sobó la cara una vez más, pretendiendo reclamarle, cuando sus ojos rojos divisaron la causa de su paro. Frente a ellos se encontraban tres espíritus grises, avanzando como si fueran zombies a juzgar por su caminar, y no tardaron en aparecer más.

Hero chasqueó la lengua.

—Demonios…— Bramó por lo bajo. —Quédate detrás de mí, intentaré despejar el camino— Avisó sin despegar la vista de los Fantasmas.

Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego examinar el otro. Revolvió luego los de la parte trasera, y pronto comenzó a palparse por sobre la tela con cierta incredulidad y desespero.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó no muy seguro el otro, no queriendo imaginarse.

El rubio de un momento a otro se quedó inmóvil, para luego voltear a verlo con lentitud y con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, acompañada de un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos.

—… Olvidé mis armas en la clase…

* * *

><p>Kid lanzaba pequeñas y certeras dagas que se incrustaban en las Almas Pecaminosas, torturándolas y haciéndolas desaparecer en una nube gris, al tiempo que Maka cortaba y partía al numeroso grupo, mas parecía no servir de nada, dado que continuaban apareciendo cada vez con mayor velocidad.<p>

Chocaron espalda contra espalda para estar bien cubiertos y atacar cada uno a su mitad correspondiente, frustrados al ver que seguían perdiendo terreno.

—¿Qué fue lo de recién?— Preguntó ella sin voltearse, haciéndose un leve corte en la palma de su mano para salpicar con algunas gotas de su sangre a algunos Fantasmas. Como reacción inmediata, la sangre comenzó a quemarlos, y la Cazadora aprovechó para partirlos a la mitad.

Kid tardó en contestar, no por encontrarse ocupado deshaciéndose de la forma más "simétrica" posible de aquellas esencias oscuras, sino más bien por formularse mentalmente la manera adecuada para responderle.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Optó simplemente por hacerse el desentendido para ganar algo de tiempo e idear alguna forma para que ella se conformara con su "explicación".

—No te hagas, Kid— Contestó al instante, molesta. Se desquitó con unos cuantos Fantasmas que comenzaban a acercarse. —Esa reacción no es para nada normal, nunca antes había visto que un simple humano brillara de semejante forma al liberar su poder— Se notaba la molestia en su voz, pero no podía ni pretendía evitarlo. Detestaba que Kid le anduviera ocultando cosas, y eso él lo sabía perfectamente. —Además, esa energía atrajo a los Fantasmas.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole un par de dagas a dos espíritus, dándoles justo en el centro del pecho y haciéndolos evaporarse.

—Sólo tiene más poder que el resto— Afirmó con su voz seria de siempre, sabiendo que no sería suficiente para ella.

—Oh, vaya. Gracias genio, no lo había notado— Contestó con sarcasmo e ira retenida, eliminando ahora a por lo menos diez de los espectros con un solo movimiento y derramando unas pocas gotas de su sangre en el suelo para que no se le acercaran.

Se volteó para hacer girar al Shinigami y así poder tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, encarándolo. A partir de ese momento ambos dejaron a un lado su trabajo y se concentraron en ese duelo de miradas de verde contra dorado, en donde Maka parecía llevar la ventaja.

—Desde que llegó ese niño han estado ocultándome algo. Habla— Exigió con un tono firme.

El pelinegro entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, viéndose ciertamente acorralado. No obstante, su expresión inmutable siguió sirviéndole de máscara.

Un punto oscuro de locura comenzó a formarse en el aire, reuniendo a unos cuantos espectros que comenzaron a fusionarse en una masa gris oscura, completamente deforme. Ellos no lo notaron sino hasta que una inusual sombra les llamó la atención, haciéndolos voltear para toparse con el enorme ser que comenzaba a adoptar una forma diferente a la de los demás.

Con notoria frustración, la Cazadora finalmente lo soltó para así centrarse en el nuevo enemigo, todavía estando rodeados por los demás Fantasmas.

—Encárgate de las Almas Pecaminosas, yo pelearé con el _Ghost Gólem_— Indicó la rubia antes de lanzarse contra el enorme espectro.

* * *

><p>Los espíritus continuaban examinando los corredores, produciendo sonidos de ultratumba con sus agónicas voces. De uno de los oscuros pasillos, apareció corriendo a toda velocidad el muchacho rubio de ojos claros, sin dejar de arrastrar al otro de cabello blanco, dejando una pequeña estela de humo y apartando a cualquier ser fantasmal que se hallara en el camino.<p>

A Soul le costaba mucho seguirle el ritmo, y recién en ese momento comprendió el por qué su compañero siempre era el más rápido a la hora de hacer deportes. Claro, con los entrenamientos para Cazadores y las persecuciones o huídas, como aquella misma, ¿Quién no podría desarrollar súper velocidad?

—¡Ya casi llegamos, sólo debes mantener el ritmo!— Le dedicó unas palabras de aliento al ver que el otro ya no podía más.

La aparición repentina y en masa de más Fantasmas lo obligó a detenerse, haciendo que el albino chocara contra su espalda y cayera al suelo una vez más. Quiso retroceder, pero rápidamente se vio rodeado.

Buscando alguna ayuda, Hero revisó rápidamente con la mirada, hallándose cerca de la bodega del conserje. Sus ojos lograron divisar cerca un palo de escoba, que no dudó en tomar, y antes de que los espíritus se lanzaran contra él o contra su compañero, extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón una píldora blanca que estalló contra el mango, esparciéndolo descuidadamente.

Soul había retrocedido hasta chocar contra la pared, pretendiendo recordar algo de su curso de defensa personal para cuando alguno de los espectros se le acercara, cuando el rubio se abrió paso a base de golpes con el palo de escoba.

Incrédulo ante lo que veía, fue arrastrado nuevamente por el muchacho, quien de inmediato aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar por el pequeño sendero que había logrado hacer, evaporando a los demás Fantasmas que le salieran por el camino al golpearlos con el palo.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?— Preguntó ya librándose de su agarre para correr por su cuenta.

—Esparcí una píldora de agua bendita en el mango— Explicó, dándole a otra esencia oscura.

Doblaron a toda velocidad por una esquina, viéndose obligados a esquivar a los estudiantes congelados.

—¿El agua bendita sirve para los Fantasmas?— Inquirió algo confundido, siguiéndolo.

—Siempre y cuando se trate de Almas Pecaminosas o Kishins— Contestó ahora pasándole el palo, el cual atrapó al instante.

Ya estaban cerca de la clase, y se vieron obligados a esquivar a un espectro más grande que los anteriores y con una apariencia más definida y grotesca. Soul olvidó que traía aquella arma improvisada y se agachó para librarse del zarpazo, que impactó a otro de los estudiantes.

Alarmado por el suceso, detuvo su marcha para verificar que al pobre y congelado alumno no le hubiera ocurrido nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, este mismo ambiente los protege— Le aclaró Hero al notar sus acciones, volviendo a jalarlo para llevarlo dentro del aula y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea cerrar la puerta? Esas cosas siempre aparecen de la nada.

—Estamos seguros aquí— Afirmó el rubio, acercándose a su respectivo asiento para tomar su mochila. —Mis propias armas los espantan— Agregó, sacando de allí unas cuantas dagas, algo que parecía ser una granada y un pequeño frasco con líquido transparente.

Soul se acercó para ver el arsenal, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que llevaba todo eso al colegio, y el otro no paraba. Seguía buscando por el fondo hasta que sacó un pequeño tubo plateado. Pronto descubrió que en realidad era un bastón metálico plegable, que amablemente fue a parar a sus manos para reemplazar al palo de la escoba.

—Está bañado en agua bendita— Aclaró rápidamente, guardando sus otras armas en zonas estratégicas de su atuendo.

Sus ojos rojos inspeccionaron el bastón de arriba abajo, sin encontrarle nada realmente interesante. Por lo menos supuso que sería fácil de usar, tomando en cuenta que los Fantasmas se desintegraban al mínimo contacto con el líquido.

—Ahora sólo debes…-

Las instrucciones del chico fueron interrumpidas ante la aparición del mismo engendro gris que los había interceptado en el pasillo. Ahora se veía un poco más grande, y sus amenazantes garras daban un aspecto más intimidante.

Soul retrocedió otra vez, ahora empleando el bastón de forma defensiva… o por lo menos lo que él creyó que era una posición defensiva.

—¿No dijiste que las propias armas los espantaban?— Le preguntó un tanto nervioso, sin despegar los ojos de aquella cosa.

—Sí, a los Fantasmas normales— Aclaró con un poco más de seriedad, tomando una de sus dagas y haciéndola girar en la mano como todo un profesional.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Aquello no era bueno para sus nervios. Si ni siquiera podía con uno normal como los de afuera, ni quería imaginar cómo sería con los que se veían más fuertes.

—Eso que ves ahí es una combinación. Cuando hay muchas Almas Pecaminosas, entre ellas mismas buscan fusionarse, y si se unen más de diez se forma un enorme espectro que se conoce como Ghost Gólem— Tras la breve explicación, Hero saltó sin dudarlo contra aquél monstruo, dejando al otro petrificado momentáneamente en su lugar.

El espectro alzó sus garras hacia él y tomó impuso para atacarlo, pero el Cazador logró asestarle una cortada con su arma antes de que su enemigo pudiera hacerle algo. Mientras que el Fantasma soltaba un estridente grito con su espeluznante voz distorsionada, el muchacho aterrizó en uno de los escritorios, a cierta distancia.

—Este debe ser una fusión de tres o cuatro, como mucho— Añadió, preparándose para volver a atacar.

Lo que ninguno esperaba, fue que aquél aullido fuera en realidad una llamada de auxilio, que no tardó en ser respondida. El aula comenzó a llenarse de espíritus simples, que fueron uniéndose al más grande, logrando incrementar su tamaño y reparar su brazo herido.

—Oh, rayos…— Soltó Hero por lo bajo, sacando su segunda daga y lanzándose hacia el espectro una vez más. —¡Soul, golpéalo! ¡Tenemos que eliminarlo antes de que se convierta en un Ghost Gólem!— Indicó, luchando por mantenerse firme y resistir las sacudidas del Fantasma, quien se empeñaba en quitárselo de encima por todos los medios y aquello no impedía que dejara de absorber a los otros.

Bastante intimidado todavía, asintió. Redujo todo lo que pudo el temblor de sus manos para aferrarse bien a la vara de metal, y de un salto que no pudo igualar al del Cazador, se lanzó hacia la masa grisácea. Antes de poder golpearlo, otra de las Almas Pecaminosas se metió en su camino, recibiendo el golpe y evaporándose con más facilidad que con el palo de escoba.

El oscuro espectro aprovechó aquello para embestir una pared, golpeando al muchacho contra ésta y haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre por el fuerte impacto más la presión ejercida.

—¡Detente, maldito!— Siseó el albino tan pronto contempló la escena, sintiendo un repentino calor en el pecho que se extendió hacia afuera.

Vio rojo por un momento, y el Fantasma lo observó con esos pequeños hoyos vacíos que simulaban ser ojos, para luego retroceder chillando como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos. Estaba a punto de darle con su varilla de metal, pero pronto sintió un espantoso ardor en las manos que lo obligó a soltar su arma. Cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose repentinamente entumecido.

Fue gracias a que Hero volvió a incorporarse y lanzó aquella granada, que se libró de los ataques de las otras esencias. El aula entera se sumió en un vapor caliente, que le hizo arder los ojos y toser. Buscó a tientas el bastón, pero más bien fue una mano la que consiguió encontrar su muñeca, jalándolo y obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

Su compañero lo arrastraba hacia una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas, saltando por ella y jalándolo con él hacia el exterior. Rodó un poco, todavía secándose las lágrimas que le produjo el ardor en los ojos, y el rubio aterrizó a su lado, de pie, secándose la sangre que escurría por la comisura de su boca.

Lo miró algo extrañado desde arriba, suponiendo que lanzó la granada demasiado cerca de él. Pronto le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Ya un poco más recuperado, Soul aceptó su ayuda y parpadeó un par de veces hasta asegurarse de encontrarse mejor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Le preguntó con la voz algo ronca todavía.

Hero le sonrió en respuesta.

—Estoy perfectamente— Volteó ahora hacia las ventanas para mirar el humo disipándose dentro de la clase. —Esperemos que el vapor del agua bendita acabe con todos.

Dentro del aula prevalecía una quietud inquebrantable. Ni un solo sonido, ni un solo movimiento, absolutamente nada. Pero ambos sabían que no podían confiarse, no se movieron de sus lugares, y por precaución Hero sacó otra de sus dagas. Sabía que luego de haberse fusionado tanto, algún mínimo espectro habría podido sobrevivir a aquello.

Y no se equivocó.

Unas poderosas garras fantasmales salieron del suelo para aprisionar el pie del Cazador, quien no pudo ni siquiera hacer uso de su arma, pues de un momento a otro había sido mandado a volar por el aire.

* * *

><p>El Ghost Gólem daba pelea, y al estar fusionado con tantas Almas Pecaminosas se había hecho increíblemente fuerte. Maka tuvo que bañar la hoja de la guadaña en su sangre para poder hacerle daño, lanzando también unas cuántas gotas que le quemaban la capa opaca y grisácea que simulaba ser piel.<p>

El monstruo aulló, y la Cazadora saltó lista con su arma para dejarle un enorme corte que por poco logró partirlo en dos. Parte de su cuerpo fantasmal comenzaba a desintegrarse, pero no era suficiente para que dejara de dar pelea. Le surgió una cola que usó como látigo para enrollarse en una pierna de su enemiga y así lanzarla contra el Shinigami, tomándolo desprevenido al encontrarse eliminando a los otros Fantasmas.

Cayeron rodando por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer descanso, haciendo que un par de maldiciones escaparan de las bocas de ambos, y Kid fue el primero en intentar incorporarse. Antes de poder ponerse de pie, la mano de Maka volvió a derribarlo, y ella no perdió tiempo en colocarse sobre él y mirarlo de aquella forma algo hambrienta.

Ella se relamió los labios, y él ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Estoy algo baja de energía, ¿sabes?... necesito recargarme— Comentó, aflojando descuidadamente el nudo de su corbata y abriéndole los primeros botones de la camisa para desarreglarlo lo más posible, sabiendo lo mucho que a él le fastidiaba eso.

El pelinegro se limitó a hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero nada más, y Maka se inclinó hasta respirar sobre la piel de su cuello. Abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto sus finos y ya crecidos colmillos, para luego morderlo sin ningún cuidado.

Kid reprimió una queja ante la brusquedad de la mordida, pero lo resistió. Sabía que esa era su forma de desquitarse por su silencio, y de cierta forma se lo tenía merecido. Esperó paciente a que ella terminara de beber, deseando que no le quitara demasiada sangre.

No le llevó mucho tiempo, nunca tardaba más de tres minutos para un "aperitivo", como ella los llamaba. Se separó de él, relamiéndose los restos de sangre que hubieran quedado en sus labios, y acto seguido se puso de pie. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y una vez que el muchacho también se hubo incorporado, la rubia tomó su guadaña para desvanecerse en una nube de murciélagos.

Del piso de la azotea emergieron unos cuántos esqueletos que se encargaron de inmovilizar a los Fantasmas, y otros cuántos que atraparon al Ghost Gólem. Maka se materializó frente a él, y su ojo izquierdo cobró una tonalidad diferente hasta que se tornó rojo por completo. Su guadaña creció, lo suficiente como para atravesar completamente al enorme ser oscuro y hacerlo desaparecer.

Kid se asomó una vez más a la azotea –con el uniforme arreglado de forma simétrica- para hacer lo suyo con los espectros que quedaran, aprovechando que Maka los tenía atrapados.

Y entonces, hubo algo que rompió el ambiente.

Ambos se tensaron al sentir aquella presencia.

—Vaya sorpresa… Pensé que los _Vampiros Nosferatu_ ya estaban extintos— Habló una burlona voz muy cerca de la rubia, haciéndola retroceder al instante hasta colocarse de un salto sobre el techo del pequeño cubículo que conectaba con las escaleras.

El ojo rojo de Maka rompió en pedazos la ilusión que lo había estado manteniendo oculto hasta ahora, revelando su posición. El sujeto se hallaba de cabeza, flotando en el aire, muy cerca de donde ella había estado anteriormente.

El muchacho usaba un curioso traje ligeramente formal, su cabello oscuro flotaba graciosamente en el aire, y sus ojos dorados y profundos centraron completamente su mirada en la chica.

—Un Kishin…— Reconoció al instante ella, poniéndose en guardia.

—Una lástima que estés del lado equivocado… estoy seguro de que si tu clan te viera en estos momentos estaría muy decepcionado…— Comentó con una fingida lástima.

Las nubes, anteriormente color sepia y congeladas como el resto de la imagen, se tornaron repentinamente rojas y oscuras. Fueron tomando la forma de un dragón alargado que en cuestión de segundos se enrolló alrededor del Kishin, atrapándolo completamente.

Maka apareció detrás de él, con el filo de la guadaña peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

—Humm… así que este es el poder del tan famoso "Ojo Sangre"…— Comentó curioso, observando al dragón y sin brindarle mayor relevancia a la guadaña.

Tanto ella como el Shinigami entrecerraron los ojos ante el comentario. Se suponía que esa técnica era secreto único del Shibusen, no había forma de que el enemigo tuviera conocimiento de aquello.

El sujeto rió divertido, desviando ahora su vista hacia la muchacha.

—Es realmente entretenido verte tan desconcertada— Comentó con cinismo, a pesar de que el rostro de su oponente continuaba casi tan serio como el del Shinigami. —"¿Cómo lo supieron?" "¿Se filtró la información?" "¿Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros?"

Maka abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharlo y retrocedió en el cielo.

—Exacto…— El Kishin volvió a tomar la palabra, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza del dragón para destruirlo en pedazos. Giró en el aire hasta quedar en una posición normal. —Puedo leerte la mente.

La mano de Kid que fue a parar debajo de su chaqueta, se detuvo tan pronto el Kishin le lanzó aquél ataque. Una pluma dorada se incrustó a pocos metros de él en el suelo, abriéndole una ligera herida en una mejilla.

—¿No oíste lo que dije, pequeño?— Inquirió desde arriba, sin siquiera mirarlo. —Puedo leerte la mente. No te conviene intentar nada estúpido, ni mucho menos pensarlo.

La cazadora preparó su guadaña para intentar otro ataque. No rompió el contacto visual, y trató de desechar todo pensamiento que pudiera aflorar en su mente. Contra los de su tipo, la única alternativa era pelear impulsivamente.

—No te molestes, querida— Espetó el enemigo nuevamente, sin siquiera inmutarse. —Los de tu clase tienen muchos problemas para bloquear su mente, además de que casi nunca lo logran— Advirtió sin perder la sonrisa de soberbia. —En fin, no vine para pelear, o por lo menos no directamente… Yo sólo soy un observador, hasta que mis superiores me ordenen hacer algún movimiento.

Kid de inmediato puso especial atención a la última parte, ya que tal vez podría extraerle algunos conocimientos de la estructuración de los Demonios. Y a juzgar por sus palabras, él debía de ser algún simple soldado. Si descubría quienes eran sus "superiores"…

—No es tan sencillo, pequeño Shinigami— Le detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos con extrema facilidad. —Pero si tanto deseas saber, descuida. Pronto tendrás todos los conocimientos que quieras…— Comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire, y Maka advirtió que aquello no se trataba de ninguna ilusión. Estaba escapando. —… Cuando Asura-sama convierta el mundo humano en el nuevo Infierno…— Completó la frase a la lejanía, terminando de desaparecer.

La locura y las otras Almas Pecaminosas restantes desaparecieron tan pronto el otro lo hizo, y el pelinegro hizo un ademán de querer detenerlo. A pesar de esto, Maka de inmediato lo retuvo al colocar su guadaña frente a él.

—Déjalo por ahora. Vayamos a ver cómo está Hero— Desde hacía algunos minutos olía en el aire el aroma de su sangre.

—… Y Soul— Agregó, queriendo corregirla. Volvió a alzar la mirada, ciertamente inquietado ante aquellas palabras.

Sabía que su padre se veía venir algo como aquello, y sinceramente, esperaba que tuviera un plan de respaldo para la guerra que se aproximaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Tachán(?) Eso ha sido todo por ahora.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Y sí, yo sé lo que me van a decir: "Me sigue cayendo mal esa Maka", "Maka es insoportable, está muy OoC".**

**Todo eso lo sé perfectamente, y se los repito: Calma. Más adelante sabrán por qué. Más adelante también Maka estará más IC, a pesar de que desde el inicio intenté hacerla lo más parecida a la original, pero como es obvio... no pude.**

**En fin, ¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Patadas a distancia? ¿Regalitos de chocolates? Lo que quieran, díganmelo por medio de un review, que de otra forma el monstruo come reviews me comerá a mí. D:**

**Nos leemos, y si tienen facebook, ahí nos vemos~**

**K**mi_-nyan~_

**_¿ R e v i e w ?_**

**v  
>v<br>v**


	6. Fantasma inoportuno

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Muchas y muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón, a todos los lectores y lectoras que se han tomado la molestia en mandarme un review. Que como ya he dicho antes, son mi alimento, mi combustible y lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo. **

**De hecho, gracias a los que me han llegado recobré mis ganas de escribir y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el capítulo 24. En fin, no los entretengo más y disfruten de este impactante capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Fantasma inoportuno<strong>

El algodón, ya teniendo una coloración ligeramente rosada al haber absorbido algo de su sangre, volvió a posarse sobre una de sus heridas, haciéndolo soltar una leve queja otra vez.

La mujer que mantenía retenido su brazo no se apiadó, y continuó moviendo las pinzas con las que sujetaba el pequeño trozo de algodón hasta más abajo, abarcando toda la raspadura.

—Listo. Ahora sólo te cubriré las heridas— Avisó la mujer de piel morena, tomando ahora de una pequeña mesita metálica un par de vendas y curitas.

Hero suspiró tranquilo al saber aquello, pudiendo relajarse y dejando de sujetarse fuertemente a la cama con su otra mano. Encorvó un poco su espalda y comenzó a balancear ligeramente sus piernas de un lado a otro en el aire, mientras que la enfermera terminaba de colocarle las últimas curitas.

—Terminado. Puedes retirarte— Señaló la mujer, poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse hacia otra de las cortinas que separaban los cubículos de la enfermería.

—Gracias, Nygus-sensei— Dijo el muchacho, tocándose ligeramente el brazo recién curado para toparse con una infinidad de parches, algunas vendas y muchas curitas cubriendo su piel.

Soul todavía lo miraba algo preocupado, sentado al lado de él en la misma cama.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?— Sus ojos ahora se posaron sobre la venda que envolvía su frente. Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan inútil mientras que los Fantasmas lo atacaban.

Él asintió animado.

—Por supuesto, no es nada. Pronto estaré listo y recuperado para la siguiente misión— Aseguró confiado.

—En caso de que no se te castigue. Aún tengo que considerar si no te quito tu quinta estrella por haber cometido tantos errores de principiante en una misión tan sencilla como aquella— Habló una voz más grave y gruesa.

Pertenecía a aquél musculoso hombre azul que Soul había visto antes. Se hallaba de pie, firme y con una de sus manos sosteniendo su mandíbula a modo pensativo.

—¡S-Sid-sensei!— Hero se espantó ante aquello, y de inmediato se olvidó de sus pequeñas heridas y raspones recién curados para lanzarse a sus pies a modo de súplica. —¡Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a suceder!— Afirmó sin despegar los ojos del suelo ni levantarse, como haciendo una reverencia. —¡Pero por favor no me quite mi estrella!

El hombre de piel azul pareció pensárselo por un rato.

—De acuerdo, la conservarás…— Decidió, para alegría del muchacho. —Pero— Ahora la mano que se mantenía en su mentón alzó el dedo índice, señalando alguna condición. —Deberás de mantener un nivel excelente en tus próximas cinco misiones y no fracasar en ninguna. Oh, y también retomar el curso básico de entrenamiento para que se te refresque la memoria y no vuelvas a olvidar tus armas— Señaló lo último como el error tan básico que era.

El rubio suspiró desganado, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Sí señor— Acató, colocando su mano derecha a la altura de su frente en un saludo militar.

—Es todo por ahora, soldado— Concluyó el otro, para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse hacia otro sector.

Hero soltó un suspiro, y Soul lo miró curioso.

—¿Qué es eso de las estrellas?

El otro se volteó para sentarse como indio en el suelo y verlo a él y sus moretones. Era el único "suvenir" que le había quedado al albino luego de la batalla.

—¿Recuerdas los rangos que te comenté la otra vez?— El otro asintió. —Bien, cada uno de esos rangos está a su vez regido por puntos, lo que aquí son estrellas. Una vez que un Neófito alcanza las cinco estrellas, como yo, puede pasar a convertirse en Centinela— Explicó. —Debes pasar un examen para probar que estás listo para ascender de categoría.

—Oh…— Murmuró algo pensativo. —¿Y luego tienes que juntar las cinco estrellas otra vez?— Supuso.

—No, el número varía según la categoría. Para los Centinelas, la cantidad que deben alcanzar son tres estrellas para ascender de rango.

El albino tomó nota mentalmente, sin poder evitar sentirse atrapado en algún videojuego o algo similar.

Quiso seguir indagando, pero la estridente y repentina risa maniática de Black Star, del otro lado de la cortina les llamó inevitablemente la atención.

La cortina estaba semi abierta, permitiendo tener el panorama de una preocupada Tsubaki tratando de calmar y sujetar a su compañero y de Nygus tratando de curarle las heridas. Pero el muchacho no dejaba de resistirse.

—¡Déjenme ya, mortales! ¡¿Acaso creen que un ser tan supremo como yo necesita de sus terrenales atenciones?— Bramó con su ego al tope, como siempre, tratando de zafarse del agarre de ambas.

Una gotita resbaló por las frentes de los otros dos muchachos.

—¿Cuántas estrellas tiene Black Star?— Preguntó ahora, viendo con pena al chico.

—… Cero— Contestó en el mismo estado y mirando hacia la misma dirección.

A Soul no le pareció extraño, después de todo, se esperaba algo así.

El chico de cabello azul logró incorporarse hasta ponerse de pie sobre la cama, y ahora trataba de bajar de ella, pero las otras dos intentaban hacer que se acostara una vez más.

—¡Black Star, debes descansar o tus heridas volverán a abrirse!— Advirtió Tsubaki, frunciendo levemente el ceño y tratando por todos los medios de que el niño hiperactivo le hiciera caso.

—¡Me vale! ¡Ahora mismo voy a darle una paliza a ese maldito Kishin!— Espetó, sin dejar de hacer fuerza para librarse de ellas.

—Si no obedeces por las buenas, me obligarás a amarrarte a la cama y a sancionarte por un mes entero— Amenazó la mujer, sin soltarlo.

—¡Inténtenlo si pueden, pero no podrán jamás retener la grandeza del ser supremo que acabará con ese malnacido de Asura! ¡Cuando lo derrote se arrepentirán de esto, mortales!— Bramó una vez más, ahora con un poco más de seriedad, pudiendo finalmente librarse del agarre de ambas y de un solo salto, llegar hasta la puerta para huir de allí.

—¡Black Star!— Volvió a exclamar su arma, saliendo casi de inmediato tras él.

—¡Tráelo de regreso!— Pidió Nygus, viendo a Tsubaki desaparecer por la puerta. Negó resignada con la cabeza, claramente cansada.

—¿Quién es ese Asura?— Le preguntó el albino a su amigo en el oído.

—Así es como se llama el Rey Kishin— Explicó, poniéndose de pie.

Soul hasta pareció espantarse un poco con ello.

—¡¿Al Rey Kishin?— Exclamó incrédulo. —¿Tan grandes son las aspiraciones de ese demente?

—Pfff, lo dices como si no lo conocieras lo suficiente como para haber imaginado algo así— Contestó con toda tranquilidad el rubio. —Pero te aseguro que no son sólo las aspiraciones de él. Todos aquí tienen un fuerte motivo para luchar, casi todos los que estamos aquí peleamos para enfrentarnos algún día contra él y tomar venganza— Agregó, sentándose otra vez en la cama. Miró por un momento al suelo, pareciendo perderse en sus pensamientos.

Fue allí cuando Soul comprendió un poco el porqué Hero siempre desviaba el tema sobre su niñez. Ese "estamos" se lo dejaba en claro. Retiró también su mirada, desviándola hacia el suelo, y no volvió a decir nada. Incluso se sintió repentinamente "culpable" por no haber sufrido una mínima desgracia como el resto de los Cazadores.

* * *

><p>Cerró el grifo tan pronto se llenó la tina, y a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia el espejo. Pasó una mano por la superficie para desempañarlo un poco, lo suficiente como para ver su rostro.<p>

Maka ya no sentía dolor en su ojo izquierdo, lo cual le indicaba que si no se había curado todavía, se encontraba mucho mejor y cerca de recuperarse. Retiró sin prisas las vendas que cubrían su ojo, para luego abrirlo lentamente. Su color era verde, exactamente idéntico al otro.

Dejó caer sin mucho cuidado la larga venda al suelo, para acto seguido encaminarse hacia la tina y meterse allí. Al sentarse y recargarse contra uno de los extremos, se llevó una mano hacia su ojo izquierdo. Debía de evitar el usarlo tan seguido, ya estaba descuidando sus otras habilidades y bajando de nivel por depender tanto de su poder.

Soltó un suspiro, pretendiendo relajarse con el agua a temperatura, el vapor y los aceites aromáticos, pero no parecían surtir efecto, hiciera lo que hiciera, no dejaba de sentir aquella inquietud que no dejaba de fastidiarla desde que regresaron.

Su vista apuntó hacia el techo, pensando en el extraño Kishin con el que se habían topado. Por más que Shinigami le insistiera en que no había problema, tras haberle entregado el informe de la misión y reiterarle que el sujeto podía leerle la mente, ella no podía simplemente conformarse con eso.

¡El enemigo había descubierto el secreto de una de sus más eficientes armas! Era algo realmente preocupante como para que ese demente dijera con tanta simpleza que no se preocuparan por esos "detalles".

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de ir a la Death Room sólo para golpearlo.

Pero por otro lado, conocía al Shinigami mayor desde hacía siglos -de la forma más literal posible-, y ella misma sabía que aquella reacción había sido demasiado descuidada y poco seria, incluso para él. Sus ojos volvieron a bajar hasta centrarse en el agua, y movió sus piernas para reacomodarse. Pensó que quizá la reacción de su "colega" se debía a que posiblemente tenía otro as bajo la manga…

… Y ella de inmediato supo quién era ese as.

Se puso de pie y salió de la tina. Ya no lo soportaba más, iba a obtener una explicación costara lo que costara. El hecho de que le ocultaran algo de tanta relevancia a ella en particular, que formaba parte fundamental en la toma de decisiones del Shibusen, era algo completamente inaceptable.

* * *

><p>—… Y esta otra de aquí sirve para espantar a los Duendes— Finalizó la explicación, terminando de mostrarle unas pequeñas gemas de distintos colores que tenía en aquella mano.<p>

—Vaya… esto de ser Cazador es algo más difícil de lo que imaginé— Se lamentó Soul, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Siempre creyó que se trataba simplemente de peleas y poder, pero no, también debía de aprender muchísima teoría y manejar demasiada información sobre los seres sobrenaturales, lo que significaba… sí, más estudio. —¿Y qué hace ese papiro?— Señaló el pequeño trozo de papel con inscripciones antiguas.

—Oh, este…— Murmuró Hero, viendo su otra mano que también sostenía gran cantidad de gemas, talismanes y anillos. —Es uno de los pergaminos que usan los Exorcistas, no le digas a Black Star que lo tengo— Pidió ahora en voz baja, guardando todo lo demás en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Me lo regaló Akane.

—Hmmm…— Soul guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos y trató de seguirlo sin perderse entre la multitud del pasillo. Había mucha más gente de la que recordaba la última vez, cada cual con una apariencia más peculiar que el anterior. —Esos dos realmente se llevan mal, ¿eh?

—Algo así…— Le dio la razón, guardando también el papel en su bolsillo. —Es más bien una rivalidad. Los dos pertenecen al mismo clan, pero vienen de distintas ramificaciones.

Él por su parte arqueó una ceja con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Y entonces por qué se…?— Él mismo se interrumpió al ver pasar a una peculiar muchacha en dirección opuesta a la de ellos. Se quedó mirándola con toda la indiscreción del mundo, hasta que finalmente pudo volver en sí y reaccionar. —¡Esa chica no tiene pies!— Exclamó notoriamente alterado, señalándola con uno de sus dedos.

Hero de inmediato lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo correr unos cuantos pasos hasta adentrarse más entre la pequeña y algo dispersa multitud.

—¡Oye! Sé más discreto— Lo regañó en voz baja una vez se hubo asegurado de escapar de todas las miradas. —La harás sentir mal.

Soul se soltó de su agarre, todavía algo perturbado y lo miró nuevamente con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡¿"La harás sentir mal"? ¡¿Por qué lo comentas como si fuera algo normal?

El rubio volvió a taparle la boca para que dejara de armar escándalo.

—Pues la verdad que es algo normal en los Fantasmas— Explicó, aflojando un poco su agarre al ver que el otro quería volver a hablar.

—¿No eran ellos el enemigo?— Moduló un poco el tono de su voz, pero no por ello se tranquilizó.

—Sí… bueno— Suspiró y volvió a reanudar el paso, haciendo que el otro avanzara con él. —Te dije que Shibusen es una academia que entrena a Cazadores. Sus miembros son tanto humanos con poderes especiales como criaturas sobrenaturales— Le recordó, a lo que él asintió. —Unos de los tantos seres sobrenaturales son los Fantasmas. Son Almas Pecaminosas que han podido librarse del control y la locura de los Kishins y quieren enmendar sus pecados. Por ello vienen aquí y trabajan con nosotros— Aclaró, para luego pensárselo por un momento. —De hecho, tú ya conoces a un Fantasma.

Lo poco que había conseguido calmarse ante la explicación se fue a la basura con esa nueva aclaración.

—¿Ah… ah sí?— La verdad no quería saber, después de aquél ataque de Fantasmas-zombies estaba seguro de que no quería volver a topárselos nunca más.

—Sí, Tsubaki es un Fantasma.

Soul se detuvo, y por tercera vez en el día sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Todo aquél que se transforme en arma es un Fantasma— Aclaró nuevamente el Cazador al ver su reacción, deteniéndose también para esperarlo. —Bueno, también tenemos un par de Súcubos aquí que pueden hacer eso, pero ya es otra historia…

Casi como un autómata y por inercia, el albino reanudó el paso.

—¿Qué…?— Tragó grueso, todavía sin recomponerse y realmente pateándose si de verdad quería saber. —¿Qué más hay aquí que deba saber para no infartarme la próxima vez?... ¿Qué son los demás?

—Pues…— Hero hizo una mueca a modo pensativo mientras enlistaba en su mente. —De los que tú conoces, los humanos somos Black Star, Akane, Maka, tú y yo— Los fue enumerando con los dedos de su mano. —Sid-sensei es un zombie, Nygus-sensei es un Fantasma, Kim y Chrona son brujas y Kid ya sabes que es un Shinigami.

Al no oír más respuesta por parte de su compañero albino decidió mirarlo, encontrándose con su rostro pálido y perplejo, además de que su caminar y movimientos se habían vuelto similares a los de una gelatina, a juzgar por la forma en la que caminaba. Tal vez no debió comentar todo aquello con tanta naturalidad.

Tras soltar un suspiro, decidió palmearle la espalda un par de veces para tratar de recomponerlo.

—Vamos, tampoco es algo tan raro. Pronto te acostumbrarás— Intentó alentarlo, pero no pareció servir de mucho.

Soul ya no sabía si estaba atrapado en un videojuego, una nueva película de Harry Potter o en una historia de terror. Concluyó por combinar todo eso y supuso que lo que saliera de esa mezcla, sin duda debía de ser Death City.

—¡Ya sé!— Exclamó de repente el rubio, para luego jalar al otro hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas. —La leche de fresa hará que olvides todas tus preocupaciones— Colocó dos monedas en la máquina y esperó a que saliera su pedido.

—Vaya, muy masculino…— Comentó el peliblanco, ya saliendo un poco del repentino estado de estupefacción.

Soul volvió a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó unos pocos pasos, topándose inesperadamente con otra de las muchachas de cabello rosa. Ella se veía perpleja y asustada, con sus ojos sumamente abiertos y mirándolo con miedo, como si fuera un pequeño animalito frente a un depredador. La vio temblar un poco.

—Amm… tú debes ser Chro…-

Ella chilló antes de dejarlo terminar, y un repentino flash encegueció al albino. En un solo parpadeo, el chico había desaparecido de allí.

Hero se acercó hacia ella con dos pequeñas cajitas de leche de fresa, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Observó el lugar donde antes había estado su amigo, y luego a Chrona.

La bruja se dignó a abrir uno de sus ojos, para luego abrir el otro, y al toparse con la mirada sorprendida de Hero no supo qué hacer o decir.

—L-lo lamento… m-me asustó— Balbuceó nerviosa, haciendo de inmediato unas cuantas reverencias exageradas a modo de disculpa. —N-no sé lidiar con g-gente nueva— Se lamentó.

El chico soltó un suspiro, tranquilizándose un poco, para luego sonreírle ligeramente y así tratar de calmarla.

—Descuida… ¿A dónde lo enviaste?

Ella dejó de hacer reverencias para dignarse a mirarlo, algo asustada. Tragó grueso.

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro, se sintió suspendido en el aire. No tardó en ser arrastrado por la fuerza de gravedad hasta aterrizar en algo suave. Tardó en reaccionar y en tratar de asimilar las cosas, ¡No entendía nada!<p>

Iba a hablarle a esa chica y de un momento a otro vio un flash que le inutilizó la visión por unos momentos, y al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraba en… ese lugar.

Por mera costumbre se incorporó y observó con detalle, sin salir de su asombro. El color anaranjado oscuro de las paredes se le hizo ligeramente conocido así como también la enorme cama de sábanas color crema en la que había aterrizado. Divisó frente suyo y sobre el respaldo de la cama un espejo ovalado decorando la pared. Fue girando en su lugar, recorriendo con los ojos la enorme habitación, hasta toparse con el espejo de cuerpo completo situado al otro lado del anterior. Sólo allí algo en su cabeza hizo "_click_", y vio cómo su reflejo le mostraba su rostro repentinamente pálido.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Maka salió de allí envuelta sólo con una toalla, secándose el cabello con otra más pequeña.

Y entonces el tiempo se congeló cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual. Soul dejó de respirar, dejó de parpadear, y hasta podría jurar que sus latidos también se detuvieron. Pensó que si se quedaba inmóvil completamente, podría por lo menos retrasar su inminente y violenta muerte.

Pero le duró poco.

La fiera rubia tomó un grueso y enorme libro de una pequeña pila que se hallaba en un mueble cerca de donde se encontraba, y a una velocidad impresionante se lo incrustó de lleno en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta hacerlo caer de la cama.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en MI cuarto, pequeño engendro pervertido?— Estalló finalmente, acercándose peligrosamente y tronándose los nudillos de forma amenazante.

El pobre muchacho ni siquiera pudo emitir algún sonido favorable que simulara ser algún tipo de respuesta o excusa, pues se encontraba ocupado revolcándose de dolor en el suelo, con ambas manos sobre la zona afectada y sin poder articular nada más que cortos balbuceos similares a gritos torturados.

—_Te mataré_…— Sentenció ella, y a juzgar por el tono de su voz, iba muy enserio.

Estaba a punto de lanzársele encima para molerlo a golpes y succionar hasta la última gota de su sangre, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe.

—¡Espera espera!— Habló atropelladamente Hero, con la respiración un tanto agitada después de semejante carrera. —No es su culpa, Chrona lo envió aquí por accidente— Aclaró antes de que la otra pudiera dejarlo en un coma permanente.

—Oh…— Murmuró ella, viéndolo a él y ablandando sus facciones al instante. —Bien, en ese caso…— Su vista fue a dar con el agonizante intruso, y volvió a transformarse en aquella expresión asesina que ni los monstruos de las películas podían igualar. —Te las verás conmigo más tarde, agradece que postergaron tu muerte— Siseó, sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

La rubia retrocedió unos pasos hasta internarse tras un mueble para cambiarse, y Hero, todavía con una caja de leche en la mano, suspiró con alivio y se le acercó al otro para verificar que no tuviera ningún trauma craneal severo.

Se agachó y lo picó un par de veces con su dedo índice, casi como lo que hacían los niños con alguna varita cuando se topaban con un animalillo atropellado y medio descompuesto en una carretera para ver si todavía se movía.

—¿Sigues vivo?

Soul le lanzó un manotazo en respuesta, para luego intentar incorporarse.

—No, me morí y ahora soy un zombie— Contestó sarcástico.

—Bueno… Puede pasar, ¿Sabes? Así fue como Sid-sensei se transformó en un zombie— Comentó de lo más casual, dejando al otro con un ligero tic momentáneo en un ojo.

—Dejen de parlotear y salgan de mi cuarto de una vez, tengo prisa— Avisó la chica tras salir de allí vestida.

Su atuendo era el mismo que el de la vez anterior: Camisa blanca, corbata verde y minifalda roja escocesa, con la única diferencia de que ahora había dejado su cabello suelto.

—De acuerdo, ya me lo llevo— Acató Hero al instante, tomando al otro de un pie para comenzar a arrastrarlo.

—¡Oye, no me arrastres, puedo caminar!— Le reclamó desde el suelo.

—Por ahora… espera a que te haga picadillo, pequeña rata— Le contestó Maka antes de salir del cuarto.

El pobre muchacho sintió otro escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Siendo como era ella, no lo dudaba. Tragó grueso.

—Vaya aguante que tienes para soportar una novia como esa…— Comentó todavía con cierta palidez.

Hero de inmediato se atragantó con la leche que estaba bebiendo y tuvo que escupir para no morir ahogado. Se encorvó ante el ataque de tos que no paró hasta hacerlo quedar rojo, pero Soul en realidad no supo distinguir si la coloración de su rostro se debía a la insistente tos o a su comentario.

—¡Ella no es mi novia!— Le reclamó tan pronto pudo volver a hablar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Ah no?— Le sorprendió un poco la respuesta. —Pues pareciera, siempre se están abrazando…

El muchacho carraspeó y se irguió nuevamente, queriendo simular que nada había pasado.

—Eso es…— Volvió a toser. —No importa, es una larga historia— Se palmeó el pecho para intentar dejar de toser y luego intentó respirar hondo. —De momento será mejor que salgamos antes que…— De repente se interrumpió a sí mismo tan pronto su vista se posó ligeramente sobre el reloj de la mesita de noche de Maka. —¡Oh, rayos!— Soltó al instante.

Se dirigió hacia la salida corriendo, sin poder evitar tropezarse con la alfombra y caer de rodillas al suelo. Atrapó a tiempo la cajita de la leche de fresa, pero unas cuantas gemas y otros artículos se le salieron de los bolsillos ante la caída. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Soul se puso de pie algo extrañado y comenzó a recogerlos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sid-sensei me citó para una de sus clases, tendría que haber estado ahí desde hace cinco minutos— Contestó con apuro, recogiendo también con cierta torpeza el resto de las cosas. —De seguro cambiará de idea y me quitará la quinta estrella si lo hago esperar más— Se lamentó en aquél estado alterado.

—¿Tan estricto es?— Inquirió Soul, buscando por debajo de la alfombra otras cosas que pudieran habérsele caído.

—Más de lo que imaginas— Contestó no muy contento. De pronto se puso de pie y le entregó la leche para así tener ambas manos libres y revolverse el cabello con desespero. —¡Arghh! Mira, debo correr, nos vemos más tarde— Avisó con prisa, dándose media vuelta para disponerse a salir de allí.

—Espera, tus cosas…

—Quédatelas mientras tanto, no sé, juega con ellas, ve familiarizándote— Le indicó, ahora echándole un vistazo nuevamente al reloj, logrando alterarse más. Volvió a mirar al albino para ya despedirse, pero lo encontró examinando con curiosidad uno de los talismanes. Tenía el símbolo de un alma en color azul. —Ah, ese es el Soul Protect, oculta la presencia de tu alma— Indicó alejándose unos pasos y buscando algo en un bolsillo. Lo encontró al instante, y le lanzó otra gema. —Esa te hace invisible, si los combinas nadie te notará y…— Volvió a ver el reloj, dándose cuenta de que había gastado estúpidamente otros tres valiosos minutos. —¡Hasta luego!— No perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando una estela de humo detrás de él.

—Amm… ¿Suerte?— Murmuró al verlo correr de semejante forma.

Observó luego las dos piedras que tenía en ambas manos, y de inmediato se le formó una sonrisa algo traviesa. Ser invisible e indetectable, ¿Qué más podría pedir para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana?

Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, se puso de pie para guardar el resto de los objetos en sus bolsillos, dejando en sus manos las dos piedras indicadas. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo usar aquello. Intentó dándole ligeros golpecitos, frotándolas como si fueran la lámpara de Aladino, e incluso haciéndoles reverencias, pero no notaba ningún cambio.

Chasqueó la lengua y torció la boca con cierto disgusto. Volvió a tomar ambas piedras y se dignó a salir del cuarto. Lo que descubrió accidentalmente al pasar por el espejo, fue el no ver ni rastro alguno de su reflejo. Incluso parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, agitando una mano frente al espejo, y nada.

La sonrisa divertida volvió a su rostro. Sólo para estar seguro, dejó las piedras en la cama y volvió a mirarse, encontrándose con su imagen reflejada en el cristal. Tomó ahora las piedras y desapareció por completo. Repitió aquello una y otra vez sin aburrirse, riéndose como un niño que acaba de jugarle la broma del año a su profesor más indeseado.

—Me ves, ahora no me ves, me ves, ahora no me ves~— Y volvió a reír una vez más, decidiéndose finalmente por quedar invisible. Sujetó con firmeza los dos amuletos y se sintió como el gato Cheshire. —¡_Cool_!

Salió dando brinquitos del cuarto, disfrutando del hecho de que absolutamente nadie podía ni verlo ni sentirlo. Aprovechó para tirarse al suelo y observar por debajo de la falda de cada chica que se cruzaba en el camino, saliendo completamente impune y desapercibido. Claro está, evitó a toda costa generar algún sonido que pudiera delatarlo.

¡Aquello era lo mejor del mundo! ¿Por qué Hero no se lo había mostrado antes?

Siguió arrastrándose felizmente por el suelo para observar con un ángulo perfecto debajo de las faldas femeninas, hasta hallarse con una falda que le pareció conocida. Retuvo un bufido al ver unas simples bragas blancas, sin nada más que despertara su "imaginación", y cuando la vio alejarse pudo contemplar el resto de su ropa, hasta su cabello.

Estuvo a punto de soltar las piedras de la impresión, y de haber podido observarse en algún espejo, estaba seguro de que se encontraría con un rostro tan pálido como el papel.

Allí iba la pequeña fiera.

Otro escalofrío.

Si se llegaba a enterar de esto… no quería ni pensarlo. Volvió a tragar grueso y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido se puso de pie. Respiró hondo, y su lado estúpido le ganó a las pocas neuronas sobrevivientes a tantos Maka-Chops que quedaban en su lado racional. Volvió a pensarlo por las dudas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba siguiéndola, de puntillas para hacer menos ruido.

Tan concentrado se encontraba intentando imitar a los ninjas de las películas y su modo de caminar silencioso, que poca atención le prestó al camino. Cada vez que ella volteaba, él se quedaba quieto, rígido y tenso completamente. Retenía incluso la respiración, hasta que la fiera volvía a voltearse y seguir su camino.

Ya que había comprobado que ella realmente no lo notaba, podría sacar provecho de la situación y jugarle alguna broma como venganza por tanto golpe. Antes de siquiera poder planear algo, se vio inesperadamente rodeado por aquél escalofriante corredor de guillotinas. Alzó la vista para ver las afiladas hojas apuntándole, y cuando volvió a mirar al frente se topó con aquél salón extraño de nubes flotantes.

Se detuvo antes de entrar, quedándose con un completo panorama de lo que sucediera allí dentro.

Maka por el contrario sí ingresó a la estancia, al parecer, interrumpiendo una pequeña charla entre el Dios de la muerte y Stein y Marie, quienes de inmediato se voltearon para verla.

—Maka-chan~ no esperábamos verte por aquí— Comentó el enmascarado con su usual tono divertido, pero ciertamente con un leve desconcierto.

—Lo sé, y perdonen que interrumpa, pero veo que llegué en buen momento— Comentó ella al mirar a la pareja. Su vista volvió a centrarse en el Shinigami. —Ahora que los tengo a todos aquí, quiero aprovechar para hablarles sobre un asunto importante.

Marie apartó ligeramente la mirada, y Stein, con su siempre permanente cigarro en la boca, decidió encararla y observarla fijamente, previendo lo que tenía en mente.

El enmascarado suspiró.

—Maka-chan, sé lo que vas a decirnos, pero realmente necesitamos evitar que sepas esto, es por el bien de todos— Intentó convencerla, ya dejando de fingir que nada sabía y dándole cierta ventaja al hacerlo.

Ella avanzó un paso, decidida. No iba a conformarse con eso, había ido por explicaciones, y sólo con explicaciones se iría.

—De acuerdo, no perderé el tiempo insistiéndote. Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que cuando te niegas a hablar, no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de parecer— Centró sus ojos verdes en la pareja. —En ese caso, me gustaría intentar con ustedes dos— Hizo más énfasis en el científico.

—Maka-chan, no creo que sea prudente…-

—Marie— La interrumpió ella, mirándola de reojo. —Ni lo intentes. Ya tengo suficiente evidencia, lo vi yo misma— Contraatacó incluso antes de que la otra pudiera soltar palabra. —Hay algo raro con ese niño— Miró ahora al fumador. —Aunque bueno, ya sospechaba desde el momento en el que decidiste quedártelo.

Stein no se inmutó.

—¿Hay algo malo con eso?— Espetó.

—Claro que lo hay— Le contestó ella de inmediato, terminando de girarse hacia él para encararlo. —Por favor, no te hagas el inocente ahora. Te conozco desde hace años y sé que de ningún modo serías capaz de apiadarte y recoger a un niño por pura buena intención. De Marie me lo creo, ella estaba más que dispuesta a adoptar, pero ¿Tú?, no me hagas reír. ¿Qué planeas hacer con…?-

El sonido que produjeron los dos amuletos al impactar contra el suelo interrumpió las palabras de la chica, generando un tremendo silencio en todo el lugar.

Todos voltearon de inmediato al ver a Soul allí.

Había soltado las piedras por la impresión, y se había sumido en una completa rigidez, mirando sin poder creerlo toda la escena. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y los orbes rojos contraídos.

Marie, no en mejor estado que él, fue la primera en reaccionar y romper el silencio.

—Soul…— Murmuró apenas, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Él retrocedió.

—Ustedes no son mis padres…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan chaaaan~ (?)<strong>

**Ya no los cansaré repitiendo lo de que ya sé que odian a Maka y que todo tiene una razón de ser y... blah, pasemos a lo importante. ¡Soul finalmente conoce la verdad! O bueno, parte de ella... ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Quiénes son los verdaderos padres de Soul? ¿Por qué Maka se lleva tan bien con Hero? ¿Cómo es que Tsubaki es un Fantasma? ¿Por qué esta loca tipa sigue haciendo preguntas para dar intriga al asunto?... Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias una vez más a todos los que mandan un review! Es gratuito y no toma más de un minuto, además de que animan al autor a continuar la historia.**

**Nos leemos próximamente~ **

**K**mi_-nyan~_

**_¿ R e v i e w?_**

**v  
>v<br>v**


	7. Fantasma despertando

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**He regresado con este fic para traerles la continuación, espero y la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Fantasma despertando<strong>

Las palabras de Soul tuvieron todavía más peso que las anteriormente dichas allí dentro. Cortaron el aire como si fuese una afilada daga, y Marie fue la que más afectada salió por el comentario.

Otro silencio, mucho más pesado y denso que el anterior ocupó la estancia, y nadie más se atrevió a romperlo esta vez.

Soul de repente sintió cómo una terrible inquietud se le sumaba a todo lo demás, resultando en una mezcla atroz. Sintió la repentina necesidad, desde lo más profundo de su ser, de salir corriendo de allí, de alejarse lo más que pudiera, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En ese instante, algo dentro de él se liberó. Lo percibió a la perfección, algo dentro de su alma había cambiado, algo que le hizo arder la sangre hasta el punto de sentir que comenzaba a quemarse vivo, como si el simple hecho de estar allí lo fuera destruyendo lentamente desde adentro.

Y fue la primera vez que lo escuchó.

Una voz que resonó en su cabeza, rasposa y algo aguda. Burlona y con una notoria maldad, que habló una sola vez, pero dejando muy en claro el mensaje: "_Corre_".

No lo dudó ni por un instante. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al dar media vuelta y echó a correr como nunca lo había hecho.

Dejó de percibir su alrededor, dejó de oír la insistente voz desgarrada y suplicante de Marie llamándolo, dejó de sentir cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con el mundo físico y se sumergió en un intenso rojo que ocupó toda su visión, para luego caer de lleno en una densa oscuridad.

No supo nunca qué fue lo que le pasó, ni parecía importarle en aquél momento. Se sentía cómodo en aquella oscuridad, protegido. Era apenas consciente de que seguía corriendo, pero no le importaba hacia dónde, ni mucho menos el camino que tomara.

En medio de toda la oscuridad, divisó una luz. Recordó inconscientemente los relatos contados por las personas que tenían una experiencia cercana a la muerte, recordaba la típica "luz al final del túnel", pero él no parecía estar cruzando por ningún túnel ni nada parecido. Simplemente se encontraba rodeado de negrura, y la luz no era de color blanca como esperó. Era roja, del más intenso de los rojos.

El rojo se acercó a él a una velocidad impresionante hasta envolverlo, llevándose la oscuridad para finalmente disipar todo aquello de una sola vez.

Se detuvo, cansado como nunca, respirando agitadamente y apoyando de inmediato sus manos en sus rodillas flexionadas. Le temblaba el pulso, y sentía un calor envolvente sobre todo su cuerpo.

Tras parpadear, se dignó a erguirse un poco y observar sus alrededores. Se veía como un desierto rocoso o algo similar. El lugar parecía infinito, siendo predominado por oscuros tonos de diferentes grises. No pudo ver ninguna planta ni ninguna otra señal de vida, sólo picos rocosos y puntiagudos que se formaban en el paisaje de forma extraña, doblada.

El gris del cielo no hacía más que ayudar al aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso hasta cierto punto, y entonces dejó de lado su inspección visual al detectar algo a lo lejos. Parecía ser una ciudad, con una enorme estructura que resaltaba más que todas las otras cosas. Tres esferas flotantes se alzaban por entre los picos de la estructura, dando así la sensación de estar viendo la máscara del Dios de la muerte.

Pronto lo comprendió, aquello era Death City.

Retrocedió algo perplejo y confundido. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Tanto había corrido? No, no podía ser. En primer lugar, ni aunque fuera el mejor atleta del mundo habría podido recorrer toda esa distancia sólo corriendo, y mucho menos en el poco tiempo que recordaba. Apenas se había sentido atrapado en aquella extraña negrura por unos pocos minutos.

Con su respiración ligeramente más calmada, observó el cielo. Las nubes grisáceas y densas tapaban gran parte del brillo de la luna, pero se movían con cierta velocidad. Pronto la luna podría alumbrar un poco, y así tal vez podría contemplar un poco mejor el panorama para estar seguro.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la luna tenía cara. Y no sólo tenía cara, lo miraba fijamente, con esa gran y grotesca sonrisa sangrante.

Gritó y cayó al suelo de la impresión, sin poder despegar los ojos de allí. Los pocos días que había permanecido en Death City, nunca antes había podido observar ni al sol ni a la luna directamente, pues siempre se la había pasado dentro del Shibusen y nunca se le ocurrió siquiera asomarse por una ventana.

La terrorífica luna, sumada al cielo oscuro y lúgubre, el ambiente gris y tétrico, más la inquietante soledad fantasmagórica del lugar lo hacían sentir nuevamente atrapado en una película de terror.

Se quedó en la misma posición durante un largo rato, observando todavía con perplejidad a la luna y sin intención alguna de levantarse. De inmediato se refugió en la idea de estar atrapado en una pesadilla y nada más, una muy larga pesadilla. Lo mirara desde el punto que lo mirara, no había otra forma para explicar todo ese desastre ilógico que desafiaba las leyes de la realidad.

Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla y nada más. Probablemente en unos momentos despertaría en su cuarto, recibiendo de lleno la luz de un sol normal y radiante. Iría al comedor para recibir el desayuno y saludar a su padre con un corto y algo insípido "buenos días", como era la costumbre entre ellos dos, y luego aparecería su madre de la puerta de la cocina con un enorme plato de _hot cakes_, tarareando contenta una canción y regañando al otro por fumar dentro de la casa.

Eso pedía, nada más. Una mañana normal como cualquier otra, en su mundo normal y con su familia normal. Esa era la realidad que en unos pocos días se había distorsionado hasta el punto de perderse. Pero no, nada de eso último había pasado porque todo aquello era una pesadilla.

Tan sumido se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de las pisadas a unos pocos metros detrás de él. Lo único que lo hizo voltearse fue su instinto. Sintió una ligera perturbación en el ambiente que le indicó de inmediato que algo andaba mal allí. Peligro.

Se encontró con un sujeto joven, quizá unos pocos años mayor que él. Su curioso atuendo ligeramente formal incluía unos detalles dorados en su chaleco negro, combinando así con sus ojos. Su cabello oscuro se meció levemente con la repentina ráfaga de viento, y su vista se clavó firmemente en él.

Además del terrible presentimiento que despertó en Soul aquél sujeto, se sintió repentinamente cohibido con esa mirada. Parecía no sólo estar viéndolo, más bien daba la impresión de estar analizándolo con detalle y viendo a través de él.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, adoptando una postura que le permitiera tanto defenderse en caso de que lo atacara o escapar.

El recién llegado esbozó una leve sonrisa, y el albino no supo descifrar con exactitud si guardaba malicia o soberbia en ese gesto.

—Finalmente nos encontramos, Soul Evans— Habló con voz calmada.

Al aludido le sorprendió el detalle de que supiera su nombre, y de inmediato frunció un poco más el ceño, totalmente desconfiado.

—¿Quién eres?— Preguntó a la defensiva, sin relajar su postura.

El otro rió ligeramente, acrecentándole así su mal presentimiento.

—No importa realmente, considerando que vas a morir en breves instantes…— Contestó de lo más casual, acercándose unos pocos pasos, al tiempo que el de cabello blanco retrocedía. —Pero si tanto insistes, no le veo nada de malo conocer el nombre de tu verdugo…— Agregó, haciendo aparecer en una de sus manos una pluma dorada. —Soy Gopher, un placer conocerte— Entrecerró sus ojos con malicia, y su sonrisa cobró una retorcida diversión. —O mejor dicho, matarte.

La pluma le fue lanzada con una puntería inigualable, y tuvo que moverse rápidamente para poder esquivarla. No lo logró del todo, y le fue cortado un mechón de su cabello, viendo con perplejidad cómo la pluma se incrustaba en una roca detrás de él, partiéndola como si se tratara de simple mantequilla.

Echó a correr nuevamente, deseando alcanzar aquella velocidad de hacía unos momentos, o lo que fuera que haya sido para poder librarse de aquella cosa, pero otra pluma le fue lanzada, haciéndolo saltar para esquivarla.

No logró aterrizar de pie debido al improvisado salto, por lo que rodó en el suelo rocoso hasta poder frenar con sus manos. Al intentar incorporarse, con el cuerpo dolido por el golpe, notó que se le había salido de los bolsillos algunos talismanes de los que Hero le había dado.

Los había olvidado por completo.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó todos los que pudo con sus manos mientras que el otro se acercaba a paso tranquilo hasta él, con otra pluma dorada entre sus dedos.

Soul no recordaba cuál era para qué cosa, simplemente se dedicó a lanzarle puñados de talismanes y gemas, esperando que alguna surtiera efecto. Pero para horror suyo, su enemigo no parecía ni mínimamente afectado, más bien, continuaba manteniendo su sonrisa divertida y perturbadora, disfrutando el momento.

El chico volvió a retroceder, buscando más en sus bolsillos y encontrando entre las pocas municiones que le quedaban una de aquellas píldoras blancas de agua bendita. No se explicó cómo el otro pudo darse cuenta de aquello, ya que frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia él de una vez, pero él no perdió el tiempo y le lanzó todo lo que tenía en la mano.

La píldora le impactó en la frente, deshaciéndose y generando una pequeña nubecita blanca que lo hizo detenerse para llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y quejarse. Y Soul aprovechó el momento para escapar de él, corriendo con dirección a Death City.

Gopher se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, soltando todo tipo de maldiciones por lo bajo y frotándose constantemente la zona afectada.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo osas hacerle daño al cuerpo perfecto que me dio Noah-sama? ¡Te mataré!— Siseó, con su voz ahora adoptando una tonalidad más grave e intimidante.

Soul ni quiso mirar, siguió corriendo con desespero, y en ese instante los ojos de Gopher se tornaron de un rojo brillante. De su espalda salieron unas majestuosas alas doradas, y de un solo salto lo alcanzó sin dificultad.

El muchacho de cabello blanco vio con horror cómo el otro caía en picada hacia él, con un brillo dorado en una de sus manos, listo para matarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo ver lo que seguía y tropezándose al no poder ver el camino.

Un estruendo muy cerca suyo lo hizo sobresaltarse, y de inmediato se esforzó por sentir cada parte de su cuerpo para averiguar en dónde le había dado. Su sorpresa más bien fue no sentir dolor alguno más allá de los raspones, y entonces decidió abrir con cautela uno de sus ojos.

No tardó en reconocer la figura que se hallaba frente a él, por más que le estuviera dando la espalda. Abrió los dos ojos enseguida, sin perder la sorpresa en sus facciones.

Stein había conseguido derribarlo al darle de lleno con el martillo gigante que sostenía, y el otro fue a parar unos cuantos metros lejos, hasta chocar contra una roca.

—Intenta poner un solo dedo sobre mi hijo y te mato a base de disecciones, Kishin— Advirtió con su voz seria y sin perder la calma, pero con un claro tono de amenaza que generó en Soul un ligero estremecimiento.

Los ojos rojos del muchacho no se despegaban de la espalda de su padre, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en su interior ante sus palabras. Era una sensación agradable, pero a su vez venía cargada de una repentina culpa con tintes de inseguridad que lo obligaron a permanecer quieto, observando como hacía unos segundos.

Gopher se levantó con el ceño totalmente fruncido y la boca deformada en una "V" invertida, pareciendo un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches. Extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo de un salto.

—¡Maldito, te mataré a ti también!— Siseó furioso, cargando en sus manos dos esferas con un reluciente dorado.

—¡Papá!— Soul intentó ponerse de pie, pero un repentino brazo firme que se interpuso frente a él a modo de barrera lo hizo detenerse.

Maka estaba a su lado, viendo entretenida y algo seria la pelea.

—Quédate quieto y deja que ellos se encarguen— Indicó confiada.

"_¿Ellos?_" Se preguntó el albino en su mente, retornando su mirada rojiza hacia la pelea.

Stein se preparó para recibir el ataque con su martillo. Llevándolo hacia atrás desde abajo para tomar impulso al momento de dar el golpe, que dio como resultado un inminente choque de poder, lanzando una potente ráfaga de viento hacia todas direcciones y haciendo que Soul tuviera que cruzar ambos brazos frente a él a modo de escudo. Maka ni se inmutó, continuaba como si nada, observando atenta.

El Kishin retrocedió en el aire, logrando estabilizarse, y se percató demasiado tarde de que el científico había llegado a su altura de un solo salto. Todo lo que pudo hacer para repeler el siguiente ataque fue cubrir sus manos con plumas doradas y así detener por un momento el golpe del martillo.

El destello nuevamente iluminó el lugar como un relámpago dorado, y ambos contrincantes tuvieron que retroceder. El Cazador aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo, usando apenas una de sus manos para frenar del todo, mientras que el Kishin se estabilizó en el aire una vez más.

El pelinegro esparció unas cuantas plumas en el aire, resaltando en el firmamento nocturno por su peculiar color y brillo dorado. Con un simple movimiento de sus manos, todas se dirigieron hacia él, cobrando rápidamente una velocidad demasiado alta.

No obstante, el semblante de Stein siempre se mantuvo inmutable. Desvió unas cuantas con el martillo y saltó para esquivar las restantes.

Gopher sonrió y movió sus dedos, haciendo que las plumas giraran en el aire y regresaran a su objetivo, sin darle tiempo para realizar contraataque alguno.

Soul contempló perplejo e impotente la enorme cantidad de sangre que salió de las profundas heridas del Cazador, quien no parecía mostrar signos de debilidad o dolor pese a esto.

El Kishin repentinamente comenzó a carcajearse en el aire, llevándose ambas manos a la cara y acumulando dos pequeñas lagrimitas de la risa. Una risa desquiciada y carente de cordura.

Una risa que Maka reconoció al instante y la obligó a apretar fuertemente sus nudillos para no saltar directo hacia él y matarlo allí mismo al ser acosada por los fantasmas del pasado que tanto le afectaban.

El otro seguía mofándose descontroladamente en el aire, incluso pataleando. Lo señaló con un dedo y se siguió riendo, hasta sentir finalmente que las carcajadas cesaban.

—¡Tonto humano! ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra alguien que puede leerte la mente? ¡Eres tal cual como un libro abierto!— Y una vez más, la risa lunática y burlesca resonó por todo el lugar.

El albino no lo soportó más, sentía hervir su sangre, y una nueva sensación potente surgía en su interior, quemándolo. Se puso de pie, sin dejar de observar con furia al monstruo, pero un despiadado libro se incrustó en su cabeza, derribándolo y apagando el fuego dentro de su ser.

Fulminó a la chica con la mirada.

—No subestimes el poder de un Death Master y una Death Scythe— Habló ella tranquilamente, mirando fijamente al Kishin. —Es tu padre, confía en él.

Bastaron esas simples palabras para que Soul volviera a centrar su mirada en el campo de batalla.

La sangre escurría en grandes cantidades por el brazo de Stein, quien apretó el agarre de su martillo. El brillo de sus lentes hacía imposible tener visibilidad alguna de sus ojos, pero el resto de su rostro mantenía la misma seriedad con la que había comenzado la pelea.

—Oh, ya veo…— Comentó de lo más casual, llevando su otra mano ensangrentada hasta el bolsillo de su atuendo para de allí extraer una caja arrugada de cigarros.

Gopher detuvo su risa al verlo, y hasta pareció ofendido ante sus despreocupados actos.

El hombre del tornillo en la cabeza ya tenía el cigarro en la boca, a punto de encenderlo, cuando una certera pluma se incrustó en el suelo. El cigarrillo se partió, así como el encendedor.

—¡Oye, pequeña sabandija! ¡Por sentido común, debes de tenerle más respeto a un enemigo que te supera en fuerza y poder!— Le reclamó desde el aire, haciendo nuevamente algo parecido a un berrinche.

El Cazador observó atentamente el cigarro en el suelo, y dejó caer la parte que había quedado en sus labios. Se agachó para tomar ambas partes e ignorar olímpicamente a su oponente.

—Era el último…— Murmuró, con el mismo tono de voz calmado. De un momento a otro, el brillo de sus lentes desapareció cuando le envió aquella mirada asesina y espeluznante a su oponente. —_Te diseccionaré_…— Sentenció, de forma aterradora.

El otro fingió que aquello no lo había intimidado, y la locura en él le ayudó a recobrar la carcajada maniática.

—¿Y qué piensas que puedes hacer contra mí? ¡Sé lo que estás pensando, me darás con tu martillo en…!-

En el último segundo, Stein lanzó su arma al cielo, haciendo girar el martillo en el aire, y sin siquiera pensarlo le clavó en el pecho y de un solo tiro un certero y bien afilado bisturí, haciéndolo callar al instante.

Gopher se silenció por completo y observó perplejo el metal incrustado en su pecho, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a caer. Aquello logró desconcentrarlo lo suficiente como para salirse de la mente del otro, lo que ayudó al sorpresivo ataque del Cazador, que se apareció de la nada, una vez más frente a él y le dio de lleno con el martillo.

El Kishin se precipitó a tierra hasta incrustarse violentamente en el suelo, haciendo un cráter debido al fuerte impacto, y a pocos metros de él, su contrincante volvía a aterrizar sin mayor esfuerzo.

Soul contempló sorprendido y maravillado la escena. Estaba a punto de saltar victorioso, hasta que se percató del movimiento del monstruo.

Stein apenas se giró para enviarle una severa mirada de soslayo, vigilando sus movimientos, pero sabiendo de antemano que el otro ya difícilmente sería capaz de retomar la batalla o realizar algún ataque significativo.

Salió de entre los escombros con mucho trabajo, y sus alas se deshicieron en un brillo dorado que no tardó en apagarse. Le dedicó otra iracunda mirada al sujeto, y se propuso levantarse una vez más para hacerle pagar por ello. Pero entonces se detuvo. Observó al cielo con los ojos sumamente abiertos y hasta podría decirse que albergaba algo de miedo. Comenzó a temblar.

—P-pero Noah-sama…— Murmuró con una voz tremendamente sumisa y temblorosa, para luego resignarse y bajar la mirada. —C-como ordene…

Una ráfaga oscura lo envolvió, y su última mirada fulminante no fue para Stein, como todos hubieran creído, sino más bien para los ojos rojos de Soul, quien contemplaba con sorpresa y confusión todo aquello.

Gopher desapareció por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

Maka entrecerró los ojos y se puso de pie, ligeramente disgustada ante el resultado. Pero proponiéndose matarlo la próxima vez que se lo topara.

El martillo se iluminó y fue cubierto por el mismo vapor rojo que envolvía a todas las armas antes de retornar a su forma humana, y de allí salió Marie, para sorpresa del albino.

—¡Soul!— Lo llamó con cierta histeria en la voz, corriendo hacia él.

El aludido tardó en reaccionar a causa de la impresión, pero no tardó en imitar sus acciones y correr hacia ella, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de abrazarla, por muy cursi que sonara.

Pero entonces la fuerte bofetada le desvió violentamente el rostro e hizo un sonoro eco en el lugar.

El chico se llevó lentamente una mano a su mejilla, regresando la vista hacia ella con cierto temor y perplejidad.

—¡Tonto! ¡No vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa manera!— Le regañó ella, con su tono claramente enfadado, pero maternal. Como cada vez que él se metía en problemas cuando era niño. —¡Nos preocupaste mucho!— Agregó al borde del llanto, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas y abrazarlo con fuerza, permitiéndose sollozar un poco.

Él dudó por un instante, pero al final decidió corresponder el abrazo y no quejarse ante la descomunal fuerza que lo estaba estrangulando en ese momento. Sabía que siempre que su madre se emocionaba tendía a usar mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Lo siento…— Murmuró, verdaderamente arrepentido. Él también sentía sus lágrimas a punto de salir, pero no. No iba a llorar, por ningún motivo. Recordó las palabras de su padre una vez más "Llorar es una muestra de debilidad, por eso los hombres no lloramos", e instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia él. Tal vez tenía razón, pero él tenía sus propios motivos para no hacerlo. Un tipo "_cool_" como él no lloraría, simple y sencillamente por eso.

Stein contempló la escena desde lejos. La imagen pudo haberlo ablandado por dentro, pero no estaba dispuesto a expresarlo en su rostro, ni tampoco a unirse al abrazo. Caminó hacia Maka, quien veía con una pequeña sonrisa el reencuentro de madre e hijo, y si no la conociera, habría jurado que de verdad era una tierna e inocente niñita de quince o dieciséis años. Pero no, porque él sí la conocía, y sabía por experiencia propia que ella estaba muy pero muy lejos de ser aquello.

La rubia despegó su mirada por un momento de la melosa escena para centrarla en él, cambiando de inmediato su semblante por uno más serio.

—Debo admitir que…— Maka volvió a mirar a los otros dos, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera. —Lo has criado bien— Completó, sorprendiendo ligeramente al otro, pero claro, borrando aquella emoción de su rostro enseguida.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido— Contestó él, no del todo confiado.

—Es un cumplido, cerebro de tornillo— Espetó ella al instante, algo mosqueada. Suspiró, y tanto sus facciones como su mirada volvieron a tornarse serias e inmutables, volviendo a centrarse en él. —Y no creas que olvidaré el tema en discusión— Advirtió. —Mucho menos después de haber visto la forma en la que desapareció en aquella cosa oscura— Miró de reojo al albino, quien no dejaba de abrazar a Marie, y ella a su vez lo zarandeaba con fuerza sobrehumana de un lado a otro.

Stein entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos, y entonces ella volvió a hablar.

—O has estado experimentando con él, o ese niño no es humano del todo— "_Por más que huela como uno_" Agregó en su mente, para luego dar media vuelta y proceder a retirarse a paso tranquilo.

Estaba cada vez más y más cerca de descubrir qué rayos era ese chico, y estaba completamente decidida a lograrlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, les comunico que acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo 27 de este mismo fic *aplausos(?)*.<strong>

**Espero que ya no odien tanto a Maka, se está ablandando, y ella tiene sus razones para ser como es. Pronto sabrán el por qué, y sé que cuando lo hagan la adorarán ewe aaahahaha... ok, no... pero no la odiarán e3e**

**Nos leemos~**

**K**mi_-nyan~_

**_¿Review?_**


	8. Fantasma rumores

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Bueno, todavía no me han atrapado, así que puedo seguir subiendo... o eso espero.**

**En fin, ¡Mil gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review! Me han ayudado a inspirarme para seguir. Sin más, los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Fantasma rumores<strong>

Las pequeñas nubes flotaban por entre las esbeltas cruces que indicaban tumbas, pasando también cada cierto tiempo por entre los pies de los ocupantes de la estancia.

Las puertas de la Death Room se hallaban completamente cerradas para evitar lo sucedido la vez anterior, y el cigarrillo de Stein terminaba de consumirse mientras que esperaba la respuesta que parecía no querer llegar.

—De seguir así, no sólo Maka terminará dándose cuenta y tomando medidas por cuenta propia. Nosotros también nos veremos obligados a intervenir— Volvió a insistir el científico ante la falta de respuesta del otro. —Sus poderes se están desarrollando a una velocidad increíble.

El enmascarado siguió sumido en aquél silencio que había decidido adoptar desde hacía ya varios minutos. Por más que intentaran ver a través de los oscuros huecos de la calavera para intentar descifrar sus facciones, les era imposible.

—En caso de que algo suceda, ya veremos qué hacemos— Contestó finalmente, con una respuesta tan floja como siempre. —De momento, dejemos que Maka-chan lo siga entrenando.

Stein, para nada satisfecho con aquella respuesta, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Ciertamente, a veces se preguntaba qué rayos tenía en la cabeza ese sujeto… tal vez fuera alguna de las nubes que flotaban por allí.

—Si Maka sigue con esto terminará sabiendo todo— Replicó, igual de serio que antes. —No podemos darnos el lujo de presenciar una pelea entre esos dos. Los necesitamos a ambos.

—No te estreses por esas cosas, Stein-kun~— Contestó ahora adoptando del todo su tono infantil de siempre, haciendo un ademán despreocupado con una mano. —Ya lo tengo todo planeado~— Le aseguró.

El otro enarcó una ceja. Ciertamente, dudaba que algún plan de él precisamente, pudiera funcionar.

—Sólo debemos dejar que Maka-chan se encariñe un poco con él, es todo~ si se encariña lo suficiente no podrá matarlo, por más que sepa la verdad— Explicó como si nada, ante la duda del otro.

El científico guardó silencio, un silencio de aquellos que se formaban cuando alguien acababa de decir una tremenda estupidez, porque realmente, lo había sido.

—Esa mujer es como un témpano de hielo cuando se lo propone, y considerando todo el odio que ha acumulado hacia ellos durante tantos siglos, dudo seriamente de que llegue a siquiera albergar algún sentimiento agradable hacia Soul si llega a enterarse— Contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—No obstante, por más descabellado que suene… concuerdo con mi padre— Habló finalmente el último ocupante del cuarto. Kid miraba hacia el suelo en esos momentos, probablemente por sentirse avergonzado al realmente coincidir con una de las extrañísimas y poco fiables ideas del Shinigami mayor. —Es cierto lo que dice el doctor Stein, pero también sé por experiencia propia que Maka puede llegar a ser muy afectuosa cuando logra formar lazos con una persona— Su mirada dorada se posó ahora sobre los ojos del científico, como intentando convencerlo. —El hecho de que a ti no te demuestre el afecto que te tiene es otra cosa, pero ustedes se entienden— Agregó.

Stein suspiró, y sujetó el cigarro con una mano para exhalar el humo y pensárselo por un momento.

—¡Eso mismo!~— Exclamó el Dios de la muerte con entusiasmo. —Sabía que Kid-kun me apoyaría~— Festejó, para luego mirar al otro. —Stein-kun, dale una oportunidad. Quizá ustedes no hayan conocido a Maka-chan desde hace tanto tiempo como yo— Y era algo evidente, ya que por más que ambos la conocieran desde hacía muchos años, el Shinigami mayor contaba con siglos y siglos de tratar con ella. —Pero les puedo asegurar que con un poco de ayuda y el tiempo suficiente se llevarán de maravilla~

—Bueno, tomemos en cuenta que no lo tratará jamás como trata a Hero— Agregó Kid, queriendo bajar a su padre de la nube rosa que se pudiera estar imaginando. —Pero sí estoy plenamente seguro de que algo se puede hacer.

El Death Master se lo pensó seriamente, y después de unos segundos alzó la vista para centrarse en su jefe.

—Suponiendo que de verdad funcione— Comenzó, sin despegarse de cierta incredulidad ante la sola idea. —¿Cómo pretenden hacer que suceda?... Según tengo entendido, ella se muestra sumamente arisca y antipática con él… y reconozco que Soul tampoco hace de su parte para cambiar eso— Claro que conocía a su hijo, y sabía perfectamente que siendo como era, le estaría echando más leña al fuego en vez de intentar "hacer las paces".

Otro repentino silencio inundó el cuarto al darse cuenta de que sus posibilidades de lograrlo eran casi nulas, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que se llevaban y sus personalidades tan conflictivas.

—¡Simple!— El Shinigami mayor alzó con entusiasmo uno de sus dedos para dar más énfasis a su idea, sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos. —Sólo debemos encerrarlos en un lugar pequeño por un tiempo y…-

—Padre— Lo cortó Kid con indignación. —Recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras de ver esas telenovelas— Lo regañó, sintiendo un leve tic en uno de sus ojos ante la idea y tratando de controlarlo para normalizarse y volver a verse simétrico. —Ya pensaré en algo…— Concluyó con cierto desgano. Él sabía mejor que nadie que de todas las misiones que había tenido, esa sin duda iba a ser la más difícil, por no decir imposible.

* * *

><p>El sonido del silbato de Sid resonó por toda la cancha externa, indicando así el inicio de la carrera. Todos los corredores partieron de inmediato, trotando y cada uno intentando mantener su propio ritmo para resistir y no cansarse de inmediato.<p>

—¡YAHOOO! ¡Abran paso a su dios, simples mortales! ¡Black Star va pasando!

… Y otros, como cierto chico de cabello azul, se empeñaban desde el principio en correr con todas sus energías para así llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Soul trataba de mantener el paso, pero sinceramente ya estaba demasiado cansado como para ahora ponerse a correr. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo Sid no conocía el significado de la palabra "descanso"? Ya ni sentía sus piernas, el abdomen le dolía horrores por la monstruosa cantidad de abdominales que había tenido que hacer, los brazos los sentía de gelatina gracias a las infinitas lagartijas que sólo Black Star pudo terminar, y ahora esto. No gracias, no quería ocupar el puesto de su padre si tenía que estar matándose tanto.

—Vamos, Soul. Sólo son unas cuantas vueltas— Trató de animarlo Hero, sonriente.

Ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme del Shibusen. Una sencilla camiseta blanca, holgada y con la máscara de Shinigami de color negro y en pequeño a modo de escudo, y un pantalón también bastante cómodo de color negro, con tres líneas blancas verticales cruzándolo de principio a fin, recordándole inevitablemente a cierto Shinigami.

El aludido de inmediato frunció un poco el ceño con fastidio.

—Oh, claro, para ti es fácil decirlo— Le reclamó, todavía luchando por mantener siquiera un ritmo decente. —Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? Con el nivel que tienes no deberías de estar haciendo esto.

—Recuerda que Sid-sensei me puso a hacer otra vez los cursos para principiantes— Le refrescó la memoria. —Por ende, debo repetir este curso también.

Ambos tuvieron que abrir camino de repente para no ser arrollados por Black Star, que seguía corriendo a toda velocidad como si fuera un auto de carreras, dejando una estela de humo tras él y atropellando a quien no se quitara del medio.

Soul lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es que _él_ sigue aquí? ¿No ven toda la energía que tiene? Que lo aprueben de una vez, ni siquiera necesita hacer esto.

—Pero él no tiene ninguna estrella, y un Neófito sin estrellas es lo mismo que un novato pre Neófito como lo son todos los que están aquí— Señaló con la mirada al resto de los alumnos, que parecían estar en las mismas que Soul.

El dueño de los ojos rojos suspiró con fastidio.

—¿Cuántas vueltas debemos hacer?

—Esta es una prueba de resistencia, así que solamente debemos correr hasta cumplir la hora y media— Explicó como si nada, volviendo a mirar al frente.

El otro por poco sintió que se le detenía el corazón y caía tieso allí mismo.

—¡¿Hora y media? ¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás!— Objetó al instante, completamente incrédulo. —Nadie podría durar ese tiempo y seguir… conservando sus piernas.

—Bahh, te acostumbrarás— Afirmó con seguridad. —Cuando alcances mi nivel podrás correr tres horas sin pausa y ni siquiera lo sentirás.

Un ligero tic amenazó por atacar una de las cejas del otro.

—Sí, claro que no sentiré… mis piernas.

Una ligera y despreocupada risa por parte del rubio zanjó la plática, y a pesar de la lentitud del albino, Hero lo esperó y corrió con él, yendo a su ritmo y mirando cada tanto a Black Star, que nada lo hacía cansarse.

Soul deseó una vez más poder sumergirse en aquella cómoda oscuridad que lo había cubierto la última vez y así recorrer quién sabe cuántos kilómetros… o millas, sin siquiera percatarse. Pero tras su pequeña broma mental, se quedó pensando realmente en qué demonios había sido eso. El rumbo de sus pensamientos inconscientemente se desvió hacia la conversación que había escuchado por meterse donde no lo llamaban, y aquella molesta inquietud volvió a formarse en su pecho.

Tras haber regresado y sido regañado y besuqueado por Marie, no volvieron a tocar el tema. Ni él preguntó, ni ellos quisieron llegar a la conversación por ningún motivo, y aquello lo aliviaba y al mismo tiempo lo perturbaba.

Consideró la posibilidad de todavía no haber asimilado del todo el hecho de enterarse que Stein y Marie no eran sus padres biológicos, pues imaginaba que su reacción, fuera de salir corriendo, no había sido la más… normal de todas. Supuso que un muchacho normal preguntaría, indagaría sobre su pasado y trataría de buscar su origen, pero él no. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Suspiró frustrado y elevó su mirada al cielo, tratando de dejar de pensar en ello de una buena vez y así evitarse otro dolor de cabeza. Se centró en el sol, no podía dejar de verlo, no asimilaba el hecho de que tuviera cara.

Sintió la repentina risa de Hero, haciendo que volteara a verlo para encontrarlo observando con diversión al sol.

—Es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de Death City, que el sol y la luna tengan cara— Comentó al sentir su mirada, adivinando la línea de sus pensamientos. —Nunca me acostumbré del todo a los del mundo humano… son tan aburridos…

Parecía nostálgico, observó el otro. Recordó que después de todo, Hero se había criado allí, por lo que para él debería ser algo normal preferir todo lo relacionado a ese mundo que a cualquier otro.

—¡Oh, cierto!— Recordó repentinamente Soul, llamándole la atención a su compañero. —Tus talismanes y gemas… lo siento, creo que sufrieron un… _pequeño_ accidente— Admitió, sintiéndose algo culpable.

—¿Accidente?— Parpadeó un poco confundido. —Bueno, en todo caso, no te preocupes, siempre puedo pedir más y reequiparme en los abastecedores del Shibusen— Lo tranquilizó. —Pero ahora que tocas el tema… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?— Su semblante cobró una ligera seriedad, aderezada con un vivaz interés.

Soul no supo bien cómo contestar aquello. No iba a contarle que anduvo husmeando bajo las faldas de las chicas, ni tampoco lo que había escuchado dentro de la Death Room.

—Amm…— Balbuceó un poco, mirando con gran interés la pista por donde corrían. —Bueno, pasó algo y un sujeto extraño me atacó. Creo que era un Kishin— Explicó vagamente.

Hero no sólo abrió los ojos a más no poder y dejó que su mandíbula cayera libremente hacia abajo, sino que frenó en seco y lo miró como si estuviese viendo a un Fantasma… como si estuviese viendo a un Fantasma y él fuera un humano común y corriente.

Sin entender para nada su reacción, él también se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Enarcó una ceja.

—T-tú…— Balbuceó todavía perplejo, apuntándolo con un dedo. —¿Peleaste contra un Kishin?

El repentino sonido estridente que produjo el silbato de Sid para llamarles la atención los hizo cortar momentáneamente la plática.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡No es una plaza para que se queden chismoseando como ancianitas, muévanse!— Exclamó estricto, volviendo a hacer sonar el silbato.

Los dos retomaron la carrera sin pensárselo dos veces, y Soul miró a su compañero.

—¿Qué tiene?— Indagó curioso.

La perplejidad de Hero ahora no sólo se debía a lo anterior, sino también al hecho de que preguntara eso.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene? ¡Nadie con un rango menor a Centinela tiene permitido enfrentarse a un Kishin!— Explicó hasta cierto punto alterado. —Las reglas son muy claras en ese sentido, si vemos a un Kishin debemos emprender retirada inmediata y aguardar a que venga alguien apto para derrotarlo.

—Oh, vaya… no sabía que tenían reglas para eso— Siguió de lo más casual.

—Pues sí las hay… deberías leértelas, ¿sabes?— Suspiró algo resignado. —Pero de todas formas, aún siendo Centinela, no es muy seguro enfrentarse a los Kishins. Generalmente envían a los que rondan por el rango de Legionarios o sino a los Exorcistas, debido a las dificultades que pueden afrontar al tratarse de un Kishin.

Todo lo que hizo fue mirarlo con duda, indicándole con ese simple gesto que le explicara con más detalle.

—Los Kishins también tienen diferentes niveles, pero nosotros no hemos podido averiguar mucho sobre eso ni sobre su estructuración jerárquica. Incluso en los libros viene muy escasa información— Aclaró. —Por eso mismo hay Kishins fuertes y otros más débiles, y no tenemos forma de detectar cuál es cuál, por eso es más prudente ir a lo seguro y enviar sólo a los más fuertes para acabar con ellos.

—Hmm…— Murmuró el albino, retornando su vista hacia el frente y preguntándose en qué nivel podría catalogarse el tal Gopher.

—Me sorprende que sigas entero— Comentó sinceramente.

—Bueno, no es que me haya enfrentado contra él y durado siquiera un tiempo decente. Sigo intacto porque mis padres vinieron en el momento preciso y le dieron una paliza— Aclaró, recordando el momento.

—Oh, espera. No me digas— Exclamó nuevamente, ligeramente impresionado. —¿Los destellos dorados que vimos anoche se debían la pelea entre Stein-sensei y el Kishin?

—¿Tanto se vieron?— Inquirió en respuesta, extrañándose de que haya podido distinguirse debido a la distancia. —Pues sí, casi me quedo ciego con eso.

—Cielos, me hubiera gustado ver eso— Soltó repentinamente frustrado, haciendo que el otro enarcara una ceja. —No todos los días puedes presenciar a un Death Master con su Death Scythe peleando contra un Kishin— Explicó. —Tienes suerte— Bufó, ligeramente celoso.

—Yo no lo llamaría suerte, más bien, creo que fue todo lo contrario— Contestó con desgano, recordando toda la racha de mala suerte que había tenido.

—No, de verdad— Insistió, un poco más serio para que le prestara atención. —Tuviste suerte, ¿Qué no oíste los rumores?

—¿Qué rumores?— Vaya que se sentía ignorante ese día, y se reprochó mentalmente por eso. No era _cool_.

—El rumor de que _algo_ se metió al Shibusen. Ayer algunos estudiantes vieron pasar una especie de masa oscura a toda velocidad, y dijeron que desprendía un poder tremendo. Nunca se supo si era un Fantasma o qué rayos...

Soul sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ese "algo" había sido _él_. No había duda alguna, recordaba la oscuridad envolviéndolo, y además de la forma en la que había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Tragó grueso, planteándose seriamente sobre pedirle una explicación a sus padres.

—Y… ¿No lo atraparon o algo?— Preguntó con lo primero que se le ocurrió, haciéndose el desentendido y desviando con cierto nerviosismo la mirada hacia el frente.

—No, parece que esa cosa era demasiado rápida— Contestó sin prestarle mayor atención a los gestos del otro y sumiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones mentales.

El de cabello blanco comenzó a sudar de los nervios, pero pudo disimularlo al haber estado sudando todo ese rato por el ejercicio. No paraba de mirar inquieto hacia el frente. Se sentía nervioso, y a pesar de todas las cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido desde que Maka se le apareció por primera vez, aquello sin duda no parecía ser algo normal.

Tan preocupado lo tenía ese tema que ni se percató de que Sid ya había sonado el silbato, indicando que podían dejar de correr, ni tampoco de que todos se habían desplomado en el suelo de cansancio y que ahora sólo él y otro más se encontraban corriendo en la pista.

—¡Finalmente un valiente que quiere desafiar al gran Black Star!— Señaló entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el chico hiperactivo.

Sólo entonces Soul salió de sus pensamientos y lo volteó a ver confundido.

—¿Ah?— Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de ser derribado bruscamente hasta aterrizar unos metros más adelante por culpa de un balonazo directo a la cabeza.

Soul tardó en reponerse un poco para todavía en su estado de perplejidad, intentar incorporarse con cierta dificultad y un espantoso ardor en la cara, producto de haber arrastrado con ella gran parte de la superficie de la cancha.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?-

Otra vez, no llegó a terminar lo que iba a decir. De inmediato sintió un desconsiderado y pesado pie posarse sobre él como si se tratara de un simple banquillo o algo así, enterrándole la cabeza en la tierra una vez más.

—¿Lo puedo tomar prestado? Es hora del entrenamiento diario— Le preguntó Maka al profesor, apoyando muy cómodamente uno de sus pies sobre él y con sus brazos cruzados, de lo más casual.

Sid no se sorprendió al ver aquello.

—Adelante, llévatelo. Nosotros ya terminamos con la clase de hoy— Afirmó el zombie.

—Perfecto— Contestó contenta, para luego desviar su mirada hacia el suelo, donde estaba el muchacho. —Y tú, deja ya de andar de vago, tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente— Lo tomó sin mucho cuidado del cuello de su camisa, pretendiendo llevárselo a rastras sabiendo que el otro se resistiría.

Soul en cambio logró escupir algo de tierra y piedras y luego volver a mirarla con una notoria venita sobresaliéndole de la frente por el enfado.

—¡Deja de andar mandoneándome, maldita plana!— Siseó molesto y harto.

Claro que aquello Maka no lo dejaría pasar así como así. Su rostro se ensombreció, dándole un aspecto aterrador, y una sonrisa perturbadora asomó por su cara, haciendo que el pobre chico se arrepintiera en ese mismísimo instante de haber abierto la boca.

—Pequeño mocoso ¡Date por muerto!— Sentenció con toda la furia antes de lanzarse contra él.

De no haber sido por Hero, que hábilmente logró llegar a tiempo para sujetarla desde atrás, la rubia ya se encontraría desmembrando al otro y bañándose en su sangre.

—¡Perdónaloperdónalo!— Pidió atropelladamente, tratando de retenerla. —¡No sabía lo que decía! De seguro se le atrofió el cerebro por tanto golpe, no lo volverá a hacer, pero no lo mates— Siguió intentando frenarla, pudiendo apenas retenerla lo suficiente como para que no lo asesinara.

* * *

><p>El calor a esa hora de la tarde era verdaderamente insoportable, y más para Soul, que no había parado en todo el rato de seguir haciendo ejercicio.<p>

Se había quitado la camiseta empapada en sudor, y si fuera por él, también se quitaría el pantalón. Pero la fiera seguía allí, y si llegaba a hacer algo como eso de seguro no perdería la oportunidad para incrustarle otro de sus libros destructores en la cabeza con excusa de que era un pervertido o algo así.

Maldijo mentalmente una vez más, intentando no desmayarse sin terminar antes con aquellas malditas lagartijas.

—241…

"_Maldita plana_"

—242…

"_Esto es el infierno_"

—243…

"_No, qué digo… ELLA es el infierno"_

—244…

Ya no aguantaba los brazos, y no sentía el resto del cuerpo por culpa de tanto ejercicio. Sobrevivir a una de las rutinas de Sid y tras de eso tener la mala suerte de caer en las garras de la otra para hacer cosas muchísimo peores y en más cantidad… Oh, los dolores musculares que debería soportar al día siguiente… y por todo el resto del mes.

Maka por otro lado leía muy cómodamente uno de sus libros, sentándose sobre una de las rocas. Cada tanto observaba de soslayo a su "alumno", todavía preguntándose cuánto más podría resistir.

Lo había puesto a hacer una cantidad exorbitante de ejercicio y todavía podía moverse. Ese sin duda no era un chico normal. Nadie podría resistir a tanto… a menos de que se tratara de un segundo Black Star, cosa que creía realmente poco probable.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con una de sus mangas, pasando a observar con mala cara al sol allí en lo alto del cielo. Parecía incluso querer burlarse de ella a juzgar por su sonrisa, y Maka maldijo una vez más el calor que comenzaba a asfixiarla.

Hacía demasiado sol para ella, y realmente agradecía que los Nosferatu tuvieran más resistencia que los demás Vampiros, o de otro modo ya estaría carbonizada en el suelo.

Marcó la página donde había quedado y cerró el libro antes de ponerse de pie. A paso tranquilo, o más bien, cansado, se dirigió hacia una tentadora sombra que producía uno de los picos del Shibusen, terminando por apoyarse con una mano contra el muro y hacerse aire con el libro.

Tampoco debía de abusar de aquella manera de su resistencia. El sol tal vez no podía carbonizarla, pero sí le afectaba si se exponía a él durante tanto tiempo. Sentía la garganta arderle, y percibió al instante cómo sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer dentro de su boca, delatando su sed.

Observó nuevamente al otro, que no dejaba de hacer lagartijas, con mala cara y ya bastante dificultad. Soltó un suspiro. Iba a tener que suspender el entrenamiento para beber algo de sangre y recomponerse un poco.

Ella no tenía silbato como Sid para llamarle la atención, y no pretendía gritarle tampoco. ¿Cuál otra le quedaba? Ah, claro, la más lógica y normal para ella: Arrojarle el libro y atinarle justo a la cabeza.

Soul cayó de inmediato en estado semiinconsciente, y luego, como impulsado por una enorme furia se levantó para fulminarla con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?— Le espetó completamente molesto.

—Es todo por ahora, tómate un descanso y luego retomaremos el entrenamiento— Avisó ella como si nada.

Al chico le extrañó un poco encontrar en ella una leve señal de cansancio, que la hacía ver de cierta forma vulnerable. Dejó a un lado su molestia para mirarla algo curioso.

—Oh, por cierto…— Volvió a detenerse ella para girarse y mirarlo. —No dejes de moverte o tus músculos se enfriarán y todo el calentamiento no servirá de nada. Cuando regrese pelearás contra mí— Dictó antes de entrar por otra de las tantas puertas.

El peliblanco por un momento sintió que caía en un enorme pozo sin fin. ¿Calentamiento? ¿Ella había dicho "calentamiento"?... Sí, para su desgracia, lo había escuchado muy claro. Aquello era un "calentamiento".

Se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto.

—… Quiero morir.

* * *

><p>Maka continuaba sintiendo los efectos del terrible calor, y debía llegar a la enfermería antes de que alguien conocido la viera e intentara hablar con ella. No podría hallar explicación para sus colmillos. Pero al parecer, el karma parecía querer vengarse de ella. No tardó en sentir una mano sujetarla del brazo para luego jalarla hacia uno de los estrechos y oscuros pasillos de la academia.<p>

El chico se detuvo, y ella de inmediato miró con cierta intriga a Kid.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que te estás sobrepasando un poco con tu entrenamiento, ¿No crees?— Respondió él, con un tono que a ella le pareció ser un regaño.

Ella rió por lo bajo, algo divertida.

—Oh, vamos. Lo dices como si no me conocieras— Movió una de sus manos de arriba abajo, como restándole importancia. —Sabes cómo trato yo a mis "alumnos" y cuál es mi forma de entrenarlos— Se defendió, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Sí, claro que lo sé— ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Él tuvo que vivir en carne propia uno de esos brutales entrenamientos. Afortunadamente, sólo duró unas pocas semanas, no como los demás, que normalmente duraban años con ella. —Pero también sé que rara vez los pones a ejercitarse de esa forma tan brutal y sádica bajo el sol. A mí sólo me entrenaste en combate— Le recordó.

—Con él tengo que hacerlo así porque a diferencia de la mayoría, él es un completo debilucho que parece ni haber ido a un gimnasio en su vida. ¿Cómo quieres que lo entrene en combate si ni siquiera está en forma?— Contestó con cierto fastidio, para luego soltar un bufido. —Vaya, parece que Marie lo ha mimado demasiado y se le olvidó que el chico iba a tener que entrar al Shibusen— Espetó por lo bajo.

Kid suspiró al ver que no había forma de ayudar al pobre desafortunado. Lo había intentado, pero sabía que cuando Maka quería hacerle la vida miserable a alguien, no se detenía hasta lograrlo. Bien, ya pensaría en algo para por lo menos tratar de aliviar el calvario del otro, y con suerte ablandar un poco a la rubia para que no fuera tan malvada con él.

Pero todavía había algo que lo inquietaba, y era la forma en la que lo miraba al entrenar. Él reconocía esa mirada perfectamente, lo estaba examinando, esperando como un depredador a punto de cazar para detectar la más mínima señal de algo que pudiera delatarlo.

—¿Qué pretendes?...— Murmuró en voz baja, casi que para él mismo.

Maka se dio cuenta al instante, y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya que ustedes no planean decirme nada, tendré que hacer unos pequeños "experimentos" para averiguar por mí misma qué me están escondiendo— Contestó con una sonrisa casi felina en su rostro.

Malas noticias para él. Realmente se preguntaba cómo era que su padre pretendía que ella lo siguiera entrenando, si estaba claro que pronto iba a saber todo. Con esa decisión, el hecho de que por lo menos uno de ellos resultara muerto ya era inminente.

—En fin, si eso era todo lo que tenías para decir, me voy. Necesito sangre— Avisó, disponiéndose por fin a retirarse.

El Shinigami no le había puesto mucha atención a esas últimas palabras, pues seguía tratando de idear alguna forma para cumplir con su "misión". Hasta que finalmente procesó lo que ella había dicho. Aquello significaba que iría a la enfermería, y en estos momentos allí estaba…

"_Oh, no…_"

Salió corriendo de allí, queriendo alcanzarla, pero ya era tarde. La vio abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

—¡Maka espera! No entres todavi…-

Muy tarde, ella ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro, y era inevitable que no se haya percatado aún de su presencia.

Kid se detuvo y tragó grueso, planteándose realmente si entrar allí para evitar el cataclismo del siglo o salvarse y conservar su simetría ahí afuera.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Siguen odiando a Maka a pesar de ir conociendo algunas de sus razones? De ser así, sé que más adelante, cuando sepan todas y la principal, la amarán...<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que vio Maka en la enfermería y por qué Kid se puso tan nervioso? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sería todo de momento, veré si puedo subir ahora otro fic más.**

**K**mi_-nyan~_

_**¿Review?**_


	9. Fantasma súcubo

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic. ¡Gracias por los 80 reviews! Y también a quienes contestaron con este fic mi pregunta en Facebook, me alegra que les guste ;u;**

**En fin, no los entretengo más, nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Fantasma súcubo<strong>

Bastaron sólo cinco minutos para que su cerebro recuperara el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

Lentamente, se dignó a levantarse hasta quedar de pie. Podía no sentir las piernas, pero eso no impidió que caminara tambaleante hacia la sombra, para luego dignarse a ingresar a la academia.

De ningún modo sería tan idiota como para hacerle caso y quedarse ahí como si nada, esperando que la fiera llegara para golpearlo. Nunca en su vida le hizo caso a ningún profesor o instructor o lo que fuera, mucho menos haría lo que ella dijera.

Se apoyó en las paredes para que sus piernas no flaquearan y lo tiraran al suelo, como ya había sucedido un par de veces.

Ahora bien, lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en una mullida cama y quedarse allí tirado por el resto de la semana, ¿Qué mejor lugar que la enfermería?

* * *

><p>Frascos, gasas, pinzas, almohadas y cualquier otro elemento que estuviera por ahí volaba de un lado a otro en la enfermería, estrellándose contra las paredes y provocando así un sonoro desastre y desorden.<p>

Kim, quien en esos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que cubrirse con una almohada en una esquina, agradecía que no hubiera nadie más en la enfermería en esos momentos, y Kid no hacía más que horrorizarse, actuando como si le hubieran apuñalado cada vez que veía las cosas volando y estrellándose contra todo, generando un tremendo desastre asimétrico que sus ojos dorados no soportaban ver.

Impotente por completo, cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar, murmurando cosas como "Mi simétrica vida ha terminado" o "No puede ser que muera en medio de semejante asimetría".

Las dos causantes de todo ese desastre no le prestaban atención a nada más que no fuera a esquivar los ataques de la otra.

Se detuvieron por un momento, cuando ya no hallaron qué otra cosa lanzar como proyectil, y se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de Maka brillaban como un intenso fuego que no se despegaban de los contrarios, sin ninguna intención de perder el duelo de miradas asesinas.

Y los ojos ahora de color rojo brillante de Jacqueline refulgían con la misma intensidad, negándose a ceder. Su mirada intimidante le hacía competencia a la contraria, creando así un ambiente tenso, pesado y volátil, que estallaría violentamente por ambas partes ante la menor chispa que amenazaba con encenderse en cualquier instante.

Al mismo tiempo y casi como si estuviesen sincronizadas, las dos entrecerraron con furia sus ojos y tensaron sus cuerpos, adoptando posiciones que delataban sus intenciones de lanzársele a la otra y pasar a otro nivel en la pelea.

Kim dejó de abrazar la almohada y se puso de pie, algo temerosa por lo que seguía. Como pudo, corrió hasta llegar al Shinigami para así comenzar a sacudirlo de un lado a otro, tratando de hacerlo regresar en sí.

—¡Kid! ¡No es tiempo para que te quedes ahí tirado, hay que hacer algo! ¡Levántate!— Lo sacudió con más fuerza, pero el chico simplemente parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Jacqueline se atrevió a sonreír con arrogancia desde su lugar, sin dejar de enfrentarla con la vista ni mucho menos abandonar su postura.

—Vaya mala suerte… y yo que venía a tomar un aperitivo— Se lamentó con fingida tristeza. —Creo que lo dejaré para más tarde, después de ver tu rostro se me quitó el apetito.

—Qué coincidencia, ¿Pero sabes? A diferencia tuya yo tengo que intentar retener las nauseas, es realmente asqueroso estar respirando el mismo aire que estás contaminando con tu aliento a putrefacción— Contestó casi con el mismo tono cínico e incitante, haciendo que la chica de cabello largo y oscuro se molestara con ello.

—Entonces tendré que arrancarte esa fea narizota tuya para que no tengas más complicaciones confundiendo tu propia peste— Le mostró una afilada sonrisa burlona, esperando con ello obtener el primer ataque por parte de la rubia.

—Oh, pero qué malos modales tienes, querida~— Espetó divertida, para luego girarse un poco y mirar de reojo al pelinegro. —No deberías hablar así de la sangre de Kid, pobrecillo— Volvió a mirarla con la misma sonrisa burlona, para luego entrecerrar los ojos con una inquietante diversión. —Creo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales— En una de sus manos comenzó a flamear un intenso fuego.

—¿Ah sí? Pues inténtalo, anciana, a diferencia de ti, mis ataques sí son reales— Se le notaba la furia ya incontenible en el rostro, y sus uñas inmediatamente se tornaron en garras afiladas. —Unas ilusiones baratas como las tuyas jamás lograrán hacerme un mísero rasguño.

La sonrisa de Maka ahora era forzada, visiblemente molesta, haciendo que el fuego de su mano incrementara violentamente.

—Las mocosas estúpidas y engreídas como tú no podrían entender jamás la ventaja que tienen las "ilusiones baratas" contra todo lo demás— Espetó no en mejor estado que la otra, al tiempo que el fuego comenzaba a tomar forma.

La cabeza de un dragón se dibujó en él, y a velocidad luz el cuerpo alargado salió al instante de su mano, formándose en ese preciso momento e impulsándolo a abrir sus enormes fauces contra la otra.

Jacqueline estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero se resistió al impulso y trató en vano de luchar contra el ardiente dragón que comenzaba a envolverla, dejándola atrapada.

—¡Sólo son estúpidas ilusiones!— Espetó con enfado, todavía intentando librarse. —Si no creo en ellas simplemente desaparecerán— Agregó con los dientes apretados, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar concentrarse con concretar su cometido.

—Oh, pero sí crees en ellas— Le respondió con cierta satisfacción la voz de Maka, que en algún momento había aprovechado para aparecer detrás de ella y hacer crecer sus propias garras afiladas. —Y mientras creas en ellas tendrán el mismo efecto que un ataque real— Agregó, colocando sus garras peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. —Yo gano, niñita.

Pero ella no tenía intención alguna de ceder, y eso los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación lo sabían muy bien.

—Ya es suficiente— Habló la repentina voz seria del Shinigami, poniéndose de pie y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol por no volver a desplomarse ante semejante desastre asimétrico. —Recuerden que mi padre les advirtió la última vez que se controlaran.

Maka suspiró, haciendo desaparecer al instante sus garras y al dragón de fuego, por lo que Jacqueline quedó libre. Libre para realizar su movimiento traicionero y girarse de inmediato para derribarla.

Pronto comenzaron una épica lucha en el suelo entre garras y colmillos, pareciendo dos bestias peleando a muerte. Los otros dos tuvieron que intervenir inmediatamente antes de que culminara en un doble homicidio y terminaran dejando el piso de la enfermería completamente teñido de rojo.

Kim sujetó con fuerza a Jacqueline e intentó hacerla retroceder, pero la otra se negaba y seguía tratando de terminar con lo que había comenzado.

Kid hizo lo mismo con la otra vampiresa, pero Maka estaba muy lejos de querer ceder tan fácilmente luego de ese ataque tramposo.

La guerra de insultos no tardó en entrar a escena al verse ambas imposibilitadas de continuar con la pelea atroz de antes, logrando así llamar la atención de cierto albino que precisamente se dirigía hacia allí con toda la intención de descansar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse semejante escena: Kid y Kim tratando de retener a Maka y a otra chica que estaban cubiertas de sangrantes arañazos y cortes, y que tras de eso parecían fieras descontroladas tratando de matar a la otra en cuanto pudieran soltarse.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?

—¡Maka!— Lo cortó una nueva voz, haciendo que Soul volteara.

Hero acababa de entrar allí, con la respiración agitada por haber estado corriendo como loco para poder llegar a tiempo.

—Soul, tú ayuda a Kid, yo me ocupo de Jacqueline— Indicó sin perder tiempo, apresurándose para llegar con la bruja para retener a la susodicha.

El otro tardó en reaccionar, pues todavía no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero luego asintió y de inmediato corrió hacia Kid, quien parecía no poder resistir por mucho más ante los codazos que ella le daba para que la soltara, sin dejar de insultar a la de cabello oscuro.

El Shinigami le agradeció con una mirada la ayuda, y juntos trataron de jalarla hacia atrás para hacerla retroceder.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita rata tramposa!— Bramó Maka, todavía intentando soltarse con una notoria ira. —¡Y tú, Hero, no seas traidor! ¡No te pongas de su lado!

El aludido parecía no ser capaz de manejar la situación. Aun tratando de retener a la otra, posó su mirada desconcertada y algo nerviosa sobre la rubia, para luego bajarla hasta la de cabello oscuro e intercalar repetidamente.

—¡N-no estoy de su lado!— Repuso en su defensa. —Bueno, en sentido literal sí lo estoy, ¡Pero sabes que no es eso lo que quiero decir! Aghh…

Soul lo compadeció, viendo cómo el pobre muchacho se partía la cabeza para salir del aprieto con Maka y al mismo tiempo intentaba no aflojar el agarre.

* * *

><p>Kim necesitó de la ayuda de Nygus para arrastrar a una amarrada Jacqueline fuera de la enfermería, que en ningún momento había dejado de matar con la mirada a la otra.<p>

A Maka también habían tenido que amarrarla para que se calmara. La tenían en una de las esquinas del cuarto, lo más apartada de la otra hasta que finalmente se la llevaron.

Kid recogía como desquiciado todas las cosas y trataba de volver a dejar todo lo más simétrico posible, perdiendo la cordura drásticamente cuando encontraba alguna cosa, por más mínima que fuera, que no permitiera lograr su cometido.

El chico de cabello blanco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las camas, obteniendo por fin su tan merecido descanso. Observó a Hero, al lado de él, recargándose contra la pared y presionando con una mano uno de sus costados. Parecía estar pensando en algo, y los labios los mantenía apretados en una línea recta.

—¿Sucede algo?— Soul hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse al apoyar su peso sobre sus codos, permitiéndose contemplar mejor al rubio.

Hero de inmediato deshizo su expresión y lo observó algo confundido, procesando sus palabras un momento hasta captar lo que el otro había querido decirle.

—Ah… no, nada nada, estoy bien— Afirmó. —Es solo que creo que Jacqueline me rompió una costilla o algo por tantos codazos— Agregó, volviendo a centrar su mirada en la mano que mantenía presionando su costado. —Vaya fiera que puede volverse…

—Hmm, otra como Maka. Y yo que pensaba que ya era demasiado horrendo con una sola— Comentó, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida, que a pesar de la distancia, logró escucharlo. Él se estremeció ligeramente y desvió la mirada, fingiendo que no había dicho nada. —Por cierto— Volvió a mirar al muchacho. —¿Por qué fue la pelea?

Él se lo pensó un momento.

—La verdad, es que ellas dos se llevan fatal, así que el motivo realmente no importa, pudo haber sido por el simple hecho de verse a la cara— Contestó algo distraído. —Hasta me atrevería a decir que se llevan peor que Black Star y Akane.

Soul recordó aquella pelea, y luego lo comparó con la destrucción que había quedado en la enfermería en esos momentos. Sinceramente, no quería ni imaginarse cuál era peor.

—¿Y por qué se llevan tan mal?— Volvió a preguntar algo curioso, mirando a Maka. Realmente ella daba la impresión de controlarse más en ese aspecto, a pesar de ser siempre tan violenta con él.

"_Oh, por nada en particular. Simplemente por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que los Nosferatu se llevan mal con todos los demás Vampiros, en especial con los Sangre Pura como Jacqueline_" Sí, estuvo tentado a responderle eso, pero Maka los mataría a patadas tanto a él como al albino.

—Asuntos personales, supongo. Realmente nunca me puse a preguntarles… y créeme que realmente estamos mejor sin saberlo— Sobreactuó un poco su tono asustado para disminuir en el otro cualquier intención de ir a preguntarle a alguna de ellas.

Y pareció funcionar, ya que rápidamente desvió la mirada con una expresión que decía claramente que no quería saber más nada del tema.

Tras haberse felicitado mentalmente con una "misión cumplida", suspiró satisfecho y volvió a mirar a Maka. La notó algo ida, olfateando disimuladamente el aire y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Por un momento quiso tener su olfato vampírico para saber qué rayos estaba oliendo. Parecía algo inquieta.

Kid terminaba ya de acomodar todo de forma equilibrada, el lugar incluso relucía debido a la limpieza y el extremo orden, y el chico contempló maravillado y aliviado su arduo trabajo. La sonrisa que tenía en la cara era sólo comparable con la de los niños que van al parque de diversiones por primera vez. Estaba todo tan o más ordenado que antes, y lo más importante: Simétrico.

Y entonces la puerta salió volando de una patada, terminando por romper una de las ventanas y haciendo que el Shinigami casi se infartara allí mismo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, una mancha difuminada por culpa de la acelerada velocidad impactó de lleno contra el pobre chico, para empeorar las cosas, logrando derribarlo e impulsarlo hasta hacerlo chocar contra una de las paredes.

Soul se alteró, pensando que se trataba de algún ataque enemigo, por lo que de inmediato se incorporó en la cama y se preparó para saltar sobre quien quiera que los estuviese atacando, mientras que todos los demás miraban la escena con cierta lástima por el Shinigami caído.

Al no comprender la reacción de los demás, el albino volvió a mirar al otro, topándose ahora con la inesperada imagen.

Una chica rubia y de cabello corto se encontraba abrazando fuertemente –asfixiando y aplastándole los huesos, para ser más exactos- a Kid. No paraba de reír contenta, y no parecía percatarse de lo que le estaba haciendo al otro… o tal vez simplemente no le importaba.

—¡Kid-kun se está poniendo azul!— Exclamó ella de un momento a otro, totalmente divertida, para luego comenzar a carcajearse como loca y apretar más su agarre, hasta el punto de hacerlo escupir sangre.

—P-Patty detente…— Suplicó con un hilo de voz, agonizante.

Pero ella siguió, y como si no tuviera ya suficiente, comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro, haciéndole crujir los huesos.

—Patty, ya déjalo— Habló una nueva voz femenina.

La mirada rojiza de Soul se posó ahora sobre la recién llegada, otra rubia de cabello largo y una tonalidad un poco más apagada. Se hallaba cómodamente recargada contra una pared, limando sus uñas y sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la escena frente a ella, casi como si no le importara.

La aludida al instante miró a la otra y sin perder la sonrisa, la obedeció.

—Buuu~ qué aburrida, _onee-chan_~— Canturreó haciendo un leve puchero y poniéndose de pie, pisoteando en el proceso al cuerpo sangrante del otro.

—Ya podrás abrazarlo cuando esté más recuperado— Repuso la otra, terminando de limarse las uñas y paseando su mirada ahora por el resto del cuarto. —Tanto tiempo— Saludó con una sonrisa más simpática.

—Liz, Patty— Hero correspondió el saludo con su imborrable sonrisa, claramente alegre. —¿Cómo les fue? Hacía mucho que no teníamos noticias de ustedes.

Soul notó con cierta curiosidad que el rubio no las miró a los ojos en ningún momento, y lentamente volvió a sentarse en la cama.

La rubia de cabello corto rió enérgica.

—¡Fantástico! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto, ¿Verdad, _onee-chan_?— Dio un par de vueltas animada y volvió a mirar a la mayor con una sonrisa infantil.

Liz asintió con una sonrisa un poco más seria y moderada, mirando con cierta curiosidad a Maka atada en un rincón del cuarto, que le enviaba una mirada de "Luego te cuento". Su sensor de chismes se activó, pero dejó de pensar en eso tan pronto notó cierto rostro desconocido.

—¿Hmmm? ¿Quién es el nuevo?— Preguntó curiosa, mirando más fijamente al peliblanco.

Él pensó en presentarse, pero justo antes de hacerlo, las palabras perdieron toda intención de salir por su boca y comenzaron a desaparecer en su mente. Se sintió repentinamente desconectado del mundo, como si lo hubieran noqueado y se encontrara en un estado semiinconsciente, ido. Pronto dejó de ser consciente de todo, y ni logró percatarse de que su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, ni tampoco de que un hilo de baba colgaba de su boca. Lo único que estaba en su mente eran esos ojos azules.

Pronto despertó del trance al sentir que Hero le golpeaba la cabeza, haciendo que se girara molesto para verlo, exigiendo una explicación.

—Son Súcubos, no las mires a los ojos o te pasará lo mismo que acaba de pasarte— Le advirtió el rubio en un tono bajo de voz. Volvió a centrar su mirada en ellas, con una sonrisa como si nada pasara. —Él es Soul Evans, el hijo de Stein-sensei y Marie-sensei— Lo señaló sutilmente.

La menor soltó una exclamación sorprendida, y la otra más bien soltó un chillido aterrado.

—¡¿Hijo de ese loco maniático de las disecciones?— Soltó alterada y con el rostro levemente azulado, temblando como gelatina.

Ya que Soul todavía parecía no comprender muy bien lo que sucedía, el otro asintió por él.

En medio de todo el drama de Liz, Kid finalmente recobró el conocimiento y se levantó algo tambaleante, observando con horror el desastre que Patty había generado. Rápidamente se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar impotente ante la lamentable pérdida del cristal de la ventana, y la rubia de cabello corto se inclinó junto a él, siguiéndole el juego y tendiéndole un pañuelo blanco.

—L-la ventana…— Sollozó melodramático. —¡Ahora todo será un desastre asimétrico hasta que venga alguien a repararla!

Sin prestarle mucha atención a todo ese escándalo, Soul volteó a ver al rubio, un poco más calmado, pero confundido.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿El melodrama de telenovela? Kid tiene una obsesión con la sime…-

—No, no eso— Aclaró, para luego volver a mirar de soslayo y por breves instantes a la rubia mayor. —Me refiero a lo que pasó recién, ¿Qué es eso de Súcubos?

—Ah, eso…— Volvió a mirar a las hermanas, aprovechando que ahora no había forma de tener contacto visual con ellas. —Una Súcubo es como una especie de diablita— Se lo pensó por un momento, tratando de hallar la forma más fácil y rápida de explicarle. De un momento a otro, pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro y lo hizo inclinarse, como queriendo entablar una plática secreta. —Es como las diablitas de tus revistas porno— Explicó con todo el descaro del mundo.

Soul sintió los colores subiendo a su rostro por segunda vez, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido y un tic en una ceja.

—¡¿De qué hablas?— Espetó entre molesto y nervioso.

Hero le sonrió divertido, con un leve toque de gato Cheshire.

—La otra vez que te estaba buscando entré a tu cuarto y por casualidad me las encontré— Admitió. —Vaya que serás pervertido… mira que apenas en tu segundo día de haberte asignado la habitación y ya la estás llenando de esas cosas…— Agregó, con claras intenciones de molestarlo.

—¡Aghh! ¡Cállate!— Espetó él, sin hallar bien qué responder a eso y desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido. —De todas formas, si supiste de las diablitas es porque estuviste mirando— Lo acusó a modo de regaño, no queriendo sentirse el único pervertido allí.

—Pero por supuesto— Confesó nuevamente con toda naturalidad. —Lo raro sería si no las hubiera visto, ¿No crees?

Soul lo miró con mala cara. Lo había derrotado, debía admitir.

—Bien, como sea, son "diablitas", ¿Y?— Retornó al tema, queriendo que el otro le explicara el porqué de su reacción anterior.

Hero rió un poco ante el notorio intento por desviar el tema, pero pronto se propuso explicarle.

—Las Súcubos tienen poderes especiales que hacen que los hombres caigamos rendidos ante ellas con una sola mirada, como te pasó a ti recién— A lo que el otro chasqueó la lengua. —Por eso, los simples mortales como nosotros debemos evitar mirarlas a los ojos para no caer en sus redes— Hizo ahora una pose un tanto sobreactuada para dar algo de gracia al asunto.

—¿Entonces por qué a Kid parece no afectarle?— Observó ahora la forma en la que él las miraba sin ningún problema.

—Eso es porque él es un Shinigami, no le afectan esas cosas— Imitó la mirada de su amigo y se centró de nuevo en la escena. —Es por eso que sólo él puede tenerlas como armas sin ningún problema.

—Oh, ¿Ellas también pueden transformarse en armas?

—Sí, son pistolas gemelas— Asintió. Pronto notó cierta inquietud en el semblante del otro, probablemente debido a verse rodeado cada vez más por criaturas sobrenaturales en lugar de humanos. —Anda, no pongas esa cara— Trató de animarlo, llamando su atención. —Te aseguro que son completamente inofensivas, es más, te caerán bien, sólo mira— Señaló de un momento a otro la escena con un dedo.

Kid y Patty estaban cabizbajos, rezando frente a un pequeño altar de madera, sobre la superficie yacía una foto de la ventana cuando estaba entera y unos inciensos para darle al ambiente un extrañísimo toque funerario.

—¡Ya dejen eso! ¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que hacen? ¡Parece un funeral!— Exclamó entre hastiada e incrédula la mayor, que parecía ser la más cuerda.

—_Onee-chan_, qué cruel. ES un funeral— Le recriminó la menor, fingiendo tristeza. —La señorita ventana era tan joven…— Sollozó.

—No, Patty. No es un funeral para la ventana, es para la simetría— Aclaró Kid, que sí parecía verdaderamente deprimido. —Que por cierto, tú fuiste la responsable de destruir.

Fue entonces cuando Patty soltó una carcajada infantil.

—¡Qué gracioso, Kid-kun! Siempre hablando de cosas tan divertidas~— Y acto seguido le palmeó la espalda con brutal fuerza.

—No te hagas la desentendida con tanta facilidad, Patty, se nota demasiado— Murmuró la de pelo largo, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

Soul no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia ante la escena. Hero tenía razón, presentía que se llevaría muy bien con ellas, siendo seguido por las risas de su rubio amigo.

Pero pronto, Hero guardó silencio al sentir unas debilitadas manos apoyarse sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo voltearse.

Maka se había desatado, y estaba apoyando apenas un poco de su peso sobre él inconscientemente, delatando así que no tenía muchas fuerzas en esos momentos. Alzó levemente la vista, y su rostro pálido mas el largo de sus colmillos delataban la sed que tenía.

—Hero…— Pidió en un susurro, casi suplicante.

Él de inmediato le sonrió un poco, asintiendo en silencio. La rodeó con un brazo para ayudarla a caminar y la guió hacia el pequeño baño de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras entrar con ella.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Soul, cuya mente no se caracterizaba principalmente por ser muy… limpia que digamos. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas insanas y recriminándose mentalmente por ello. Fijó su vista sobre los tres que seguían brindándole aquél espectáculo de comedia, y de inmediato los catalogó como algo parecido a "Los tres chiflados".

Kid por un momento dejó a un lado el drama y extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo que parecía brillar y tintinear como cuando a un celular le llegaba un nuevo mensaje. Mientras que las otras dos discutían acerca del funeral de la ventana, el rostro del Shinigami recobró su seriedad habitual.

En completo silencio, guardó nuevamente el espejo en su bolsillo y se puso de pie.

—Liz, Patty— Las llamó con voz firme, a lo que ellas lo miraron algo intrigadas por el repentino cambio. —Nos acaban de asignar una misión. Andando— Dictaminó con la misma seriedad, procediendo luego a salir del cuarto.

Patty de inmediato lo siguió, celebrando contenta, como siempre.

—¡Wiii!~ ¡Una misión por fin!~

Liz simplemente suspiró algo cansada.

—Maldición, acabamos de llegar y ya tenemos una misión… rayos, sólo espero que no se me estropee el cabello como la última vez— Murmuró fastidiada, procediendo a desocupar también el cuarto. En el último instante, ella se giró y miró a Soul con una sonrisa amigable. —Oh, y por cierto, bienvenido al club, chico nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, sé que parece relleno pero no lo es. Con este cap finalmente llegaron las Thompson, y no sólo eso, sino que también vamos descubriendo distintos tipos de seres sobrenaturales que van apareciendo :D<strong>

**Y de seguro muchos aún tienen la duda sobre: "¡¿Por qué rayos Maka es tan dulce sólo con Hero, qué hay entre ellos?" Ya lo sabrán más adelante, les aseguro que valdrá la pena la espera ewe**

**En fin, no olviden dejar sus valiosos reviews, ya que son sus comentarios los que me dan ánimos para continuar :D**

**K**mi_-nyan~_

_**¿Review?**_


	10. Fantasma bicolor

**¡Hola, FanFiction! Mil gracias por estos 90 reviews~**

**Tanto tiempo. Les cuento que pronto iniciaré las clases en la U otra vez, así que... si me borro del fandom por mucho tiempo, ya saben la razón.**

**Últimamente no he estado inspirada para ningún fic, lo cual me deja extrañada hasta a mí misma, pero bueno... como sé, por experiencia propia, que es malo escribir sin inspiración ni ganas, esperaré a que alguna Musa se apiade de mí y me tire una buena idea para continuar.**

**Sin más, al cap~**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Fantasma bicolor<strong>

Se quedó unos minutos observando el lugar por donde todos se habían ido. Aquellas palabras, más que extrañeza e inquietud, como pensaba que iba a sentir, le generaron cierta alegría. Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea ya no le parecía tan mala, y sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a todo aquello.

Suspiró, y observó de reojo la puerta del baño.

Por unos instantes pensó en retirarse también para darle más "privacidad" a la pareja, pero sinceramente ya estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir moviéndose. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y no se volvió a mover. Como cayó quedó.

Observó el techo, tratando de no pensar en "eso", pero su mente pervertida no paraba de imaginarse "cosas", así como tampoco podía dejar de observar disimuladamente la puerta del baño. Se giró para darle la espalda a dicho lugar y así tratar de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos.

Pero qué difícil era.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Qué indecente por parte de Hero llevársela como si nada frente a la vista de todos e instalarse en otro lugar en donde todos podrían oír cualquier cosa! No esperaba que fuera esa clase de chico.

"_¡Deja ya de pensar en eso!"_

Se zampó un puñetazo en una mejilla y luego sacudió su cabeza violentamente, frustrando cualquier indicio de mínimo sonrojo que le pudiera aparecer.

La puerta se abrió en un santiamén, logrando sobresaltarlo un poco. Resistió la tentación de mirar. Pero claro está, a los cinco segundos ya se encontraba espiando con disimulo.

Maka salió de allí renovada, y relamiéndose los labios. Con un notorio buen humor, atravesó la enfermería sin siquiera voltear a verlo y luego salió de allí de lo más campante.

Hero se asomó por la puerta después de que ella saliera, con sus facciones denotándolo ligeramente falto de energías y arreglándose la camisa, para luego hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante la mirada incrédula y perpleja del otro, se acostó en una cama contigua a la de él.

Y claro que al ver aquello, a Soul no le quedó ni la menor duda de lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan indecente?— Le reclamó todavía perplejo, apuntándolo acusadoramente con un dedo.

El rubio sólo atinó a mirarlo como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, y ante su evidente duda, el albino agregó:

—¡Pudiste habértela llevado a un hotel o algo! ¡O mínimo a tu cuarto! ¿Pero ir y encerarse así como si nada en el baño, a la vista de todos y lo que es más importante… JUSTO AL LADO NUESTRO?— No pudo evitar que un tic se le formara en uno de sus ojos.

Recién allí Hero captó a lo que se refería, y de inmediato se ahogó con su propia saliva. Se incorporó bruscamente y lo encaró, con el ceño fruncido, un notorio tinte de incredulidad y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Oye oye! ¿No estarás pensando que Maka y yo…?— Ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta. ¡Ni en su mente podía!

—¿Qué otra cosa podrían estar haciendo para que ambos salieran con esos aspectos?— El concepto que tenía de Hero había cambiado drásticamente en esos pocos minutos.

—¡Eso fue por…!— Se silenció antes de soltar algo que no podía. No iba a decirle que ella necesitaba sangre y que él acepto gustoso el ser mordido. Mucho menos después de todo el trabajo que hacía ella para esconder su naturaleza del resto de los estudiantes. —Fue por una cosa…— Terminó murmurando, desviando su mirada por unos momentos. —¡De todos modos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en que pueda hacer algo como eso?

—¡Era lo más obvio!— Se excusó. —Además, cada vez actúan más y más como pareja.

—¡Claro que no! Yo jamás podría tener la indecencia de hacer semejante cosa con mi mmnmnm…— Se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo y desvió la mirada. Qué frustrante lidiar con sus preguntas, ¿Por qué tenía que tocar el tema que justamente no debía revelar?

Soul suspiró y decidió zanjar ahí el tema, volviendo a acostarse, y Hero agradeció el gesto, imitando sus acciones y dedicándose finalmente a descansar. Maka no le había quitado mucha sangre, pero ella misma insistió en que descansara un rato.

El pequeño momento apacible y silencioso que habían logrado restaurar fue roto casi de inmediato por culpa de una estridente y conocida voz.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quién rompió la puerta antes de que el grandioso yo lo hiciera?— Reclamó hasta cierto punto frustrado, entrando a la enfermería.

Seguida a su entrada, se oyó el suspiro cansado de su compañera, pero Soul no pudo divisarla con la vista. Hero se incorporó levemente, apoyando el peso sobre uno de sus codos.

—Qué extraño verte por estos lares— Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida y con sarcasmo de sobra. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Black Star sonrió altanero.

—Yo sé que me extrañaban, así que me las arreglé para sufrir un pequeño efecto secundario— En ese momento alzó levemente uno de sus brazos, dejando ver que el antebrazo estaba quebrado y doblado en un ángulo sumamente doloroso, incluso a la vista —de una pirueta doble de la muerte y así tener excusa de venir con ustedes, ¡Tienen suerte de que un gran dios como yo haya pasado por esta ligera molestia para venir a verlos!— Y acto seguido, comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

De repente su risa se interrumpió al ser golpeado en la cabeza por algo.

—Black Star, deja ya eso y ve a descansar— Le reclamó con cierto autoritarismo la voz de su arma, sin perder su dulzura característica.

Soul se sobresaltó al verla aparecer de la nada detrás de él, y el Cazador simplemente farfulló unas cosas por lo bajo antes de hacerle caso y acostarse al otro lado del albino.

Hero rió quedamente ante su reacción.

—Te lo dije, es un Fantasma— Le replicó en voz baja para que sólo él lo oyera. —Es normal que haga cosas como esas, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

—Ahora quédate quieto hasta que venga Nygus-sensei a ver ese brazo— Continuó indicando Tsubaki, sentándose a su lado.

—No creo que venga en un buen rato— Avisó el rubio, haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara. —Maka y Jacqueline se pelearon otra vez, así que debe de estar con Kim en alguna parte tratándole las heridas e intentando calmarla.

El suspiro frustrado de la otra se vio tapado por el festejo de su irracional compañero.

—¡No hay problema! El grandioso yo es tan genial que puede recuperarse solo y sin ayuda de nadie— Espetó con arrogancia, incorporándose bruscamente para hacer su pose de "Dios", sin tomar en cuenta que su brazo seguía roto, por lo que soltó unas ahogadas quejas.

El Fantasma de inmediato tomó medidas y lo hizo acostarse una vez más.

—Bien, te curaré yo, ahora quédate quieto— Sentenció al ver que no le quedaba de otra.

Soul no pudo evitar observar sin ningún disimulo cómo la muchacha de vez en cuando despegaba los pies de la tierra para flotar de un lado a otro, buscando en los estantes más altos las vendas.

Finalmente las encontró, y en otro cajón buscó un par de gasas, pinzas y un poco de desinfectante para los raspones. Acto seguido, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama de su compañero y volvió a examinarle el brazo con la vista.

—Hero, Soul-kun— Los miró a ambos. —¿Podrían ayudarme un poco a retenerlo mientras le arreglo el brazo?

El rubio de inmediato se incorporó, con su imborrable sonrisa alegre de la cara.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Junto a Soul, ambos se pusieron a cada lado para seguir las instrucciones de Tsubaki y sujetarlo bien, tratando de ignorar los reclamos del otro acerca de cómo podían hacerle eso a su "dios".

El Fantasma respiró hondo, como preparándose ella mentalmente primero y luego observó el brazo. Llevó ambas manos a los dos extremos y trató de no ponerse nerviosa ni vacilar.

—Uno… dos… ¡Tres!— Exclamó cuando hizo girar el brazo dislocado para volver a dejarlo en su posición original, haciendo que el otro gritara un poco y se moridera la lengua para intentar no emitir sonidos.

Soul desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera el brazo, aquello era doloroso incluso a la vista, y el ruido de sus huesos no hizo más que darle un escalofrío.

—N-no me dolió…— Soltó Black Star con voz ahogada y reprimiendo un par de sollozos y lagrimitas. —Hace falta más que una pequeñez como esta para afectar a un ser supremo como yo— Continuó, y lentamente logró controlar más su voz para que sonara como siempre.

—Bien, ahora hay que tratar los raspones— Indicó un poco más satisfecha la pelinegra, tomando el algodón para humedecerlo en desinfectante.

Justo en ese instante, Maka volvía a asomarse por donde antes había una puerta. Observó toda la enfermería y luego se adentró unos pocos pasos.

—Oigan, ¿No han visto a…?— Se interrumpió sola cuando las miradas se voltearon para verla. —Black Star… ¿Ahora qué hiciste?— Preguntó con un tono ligeramente regañón, colocando ambas manos en la cintura y acercándose un poco más.

El aludido soltó su característica risa estridente y altanera.

—¡El grandioso yo hizo su magnífica pirueta doble de la muerte!

—Y luego te estrellaste contra el pico del Shibusen, que por cierto, rompiste, y probablemente le causes otro trauma a Kid-kun— Añadió su arma con cierta resignación.

Maka suspiró, poniéndose al lado de Tsubaki.

—Yo lo hago— Extendió una mano, pidiéndole que le entregara las gasas, que casi al instante recibió.

Soul la observaba sin llegar a entenderla del todo. Con él era el mismísimo Demonio, con Hero se comportaba casi como un Ángel, y con los demás mantenía un comportamiento que rondaba en medio de ellos dos, como con el chico hiperactivo. Ella lo regañaba y lo trataba sin muchas ganas, pero otras veces también tenía ese tipo de atenciones con él. De verdad que no la entendía.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya había terminado de desinfectarlo, y con Tsubaki estaban vendándolo y soportando sus reclamos. Decidió hacer lo mismo que el rubio y soltarlo, ya entre ellas lo podían manejar sin problemas.

—Bien, ahora no se te ocurra hacer nada estúpido hasta que se te cure— Le indicó casi que como un reclamo. —Tsubaki, mejor amárralo a la cama para que no se mueva— Se dirigió a la otra con total naturalidad.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa angelical.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo— Admitió como si nada, haciendo que Soul se repitiera mentalmente que todas las mujeres en general, no eran más que despiadados monstruos.

—¿Sucedió algo?— Preguntó con cierto interés el rubio a Maka.

—Ah, si…— Lo recordó finalmente. —¿No han visto a Kid por alguna parte?

—No, la última vez que lo vimos fue cuando salió con las otras dos— Contestó Soul, mientras los demás le daban una negativa con la cabeza.

—Hmm…— Se lo pensó, algo frustrada. —¿Y a Stein?

—Tampoco, creo que estaba en una junta importante hoy— Musitó Tsubaki, algo pensativa.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua y colocó una mano en su mentón a modo pensativo.

—Debe ser la misma reunión en la que está Shinigami, la Death Room está cerrada— "_Y otra vez me excluyen_" Completó en su mente. Soltó luego un suspiro. —En fin, ven, me ayudarás a buscar— Sentenció sin ninguna delicadeza, tomando a Soul de la ropa y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

Él de inmediato se resistió y la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de comenzar a reclamarle.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Ahí tienes a Hero para que te ayude— Señaló al aludido.

En respuesta, ella tomó uno de sus dedos y lo retorció en su mano, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y soltar un alarido.

—¡¿Qué rayos te…?-

—Cállate y obedece. Como mi alumno, debes seguir todas mis instrucciones— Sentenció autoritaria y con el ceño fruncido.

—No me trates como tu esclavo, planita— Bufó en el suelo, sobándose su dedo adolorido.

Un Maka-chop bastó para destruir su resistencia. Procedió luego a arrastrarlo como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

—No te trato como mi esclavo, se llama "disciplina", es algo básico— Explicó tranquilamente, arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

—Pues para mí se llama "capricho"— Volvió a reclamarle, llevándose ambas manos hacia la zona afectada. No volvió a oír ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, por lo que supuso que había considerado aquello como algo innecesario que ni valía la pena reclamar. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a arrastrarme?— Le preguntó fastidiado.

—¿Vas a caminar a mi lado como alguien civilizado sin intentos de fuga?

—No me queda de otra— Contestó no muy contento, soltando un bufido de fastidio.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, ella lo soltó con delicadeza, y algo extrañado por el gesto se puso de pie para sacudirse la ropa y alcanzarla. No la miró, y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos para tratar de salvar su imagen y tener una apariencia un poco más "_cool_".

—¿Y bien? ¿Buscamos al maniático de la simetría?— Cortó el silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodo y de nuevo mirando hacia cualquier otra parte.

—Ya busqué por toda el ala oeste… veamos si está por la cafetería— Propuso algo pensativa.

Allí aprovechó para echar un rápido vistazo de reojo, observándola con una expresión más normal y aniñada que rara vez veía en ella por estar mirándolo siempre molesta. Antes de que ella lo notara, volvió a centrar su vista en otra cosa, reparando inevitablemente en la gente que pasaba por el pasillo.

Había cada espécimen tan extraño… los que parecían ser "humanos" tenían el cabello de un inusual color o corte, o si no un atuendo completamente raro. Pronto comenzó a detectar aquellos que desaparecían momentáneamente y que de inmediato identificó como Fantasmas. Recordó haber visto también a unos sujetos encapuchados y con largas túnicas negras y algunas inscripciones antiguas en los bordes. Llevaban báculos que una vez más lo hicieron sentirse atrapado en una película de Harry Potter, y detrás de ellos distinguió unas lucecitas con forma de… ¿Hada?

—Demasiada rareza para mí…— Comentó en voz baja.

Aquello logró captar la atención de la rubia, y lo miró con una ceja arqueada con cierto aire divertido.

—Oh, vaya, y lo dice el que tiene dientes de tiburón y ojos rojos— Añadió algo divertida. Tal vez, por primera vez dirigiéndose a él de una forma más… "amigable".

Soul frunció un poco el ceño, pero sonrió de forma torcida.

—Tú mejor ni hables, que tienes un ojo rojo que luego vuelve a ser verde— Le dijo siguiéndole el juego y aprovechando que por fin parecían poder entablar una plática normal.

Pero aquello duró poco.

Maka de inmediato tensó sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo, mirándolo con notoria alarma en sus ojos. Sin perder tiempo, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo rápidamente contra una de las esquinas, consiguiendo esconder a ambos entre el espacio que había entre dos máquinas expendedoras, asegurándose de ese modo de tener completa privacidad, y antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera quejarse, ya se encontraba ella tomando la palabra.

—¿Lo viste?— Inquirió con cierta inquietud. Tal vez había sucedido cuando se lo encontró aquella primera vez, y se maldijo por haberse descuidado de esa manera. —Escucha, eso es algo que _nadie_ debe saber. Si llegas a abrir la boca juro que te castraré con una piedra ¿Queda claro?— Entrecerró los ojos con fiereza, demostrándole con su expresión que no bromeaba.

Soul siguió intentando librarse de su agarre, pero era más fuerte que él, demasiado fuerte para ser mujer. Lentamente, pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo cuando sintió que ella lo soltaba, y no rompieron el contacto visual en ningún momento. Vio en sus ojos verdes un brillo sobrenatural que lo hizo sudar frio, pero al mismo tiempo detectó en su mirada aquella impaciencia de quien espera casi suplicante a que le contesten lo que quiere oír.

Maka siguió sujetándolo de la camisa, pero sin ejercer presión, y él entonces comprendió. Tragó grueso e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse firme ante su mirada.

—No voy a decir nada, te lo prometo— Contestó por fin, de una forma que intentaba ser calmada.

La chica lo soltó entonces, y el albino pudo jurar que por un momento la vio suspirar aliviada. Fue apenas una leve mueca, y luego tomó distancia para salir de allí y seguir el camino. Soul no supo qué cosas podrían estar pasándole por la cabeza al encontrarse ella dándole la espalda.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio que se hizo sentir mucho más al tener los pasillos completamente desiertos, y sus ojos rojos no se despegaron de su espalda. No llegaba a comprender del todo aquella expresión ni la razón detrás de su petición, notando entonces como los puños de ella se cerraban con fuerza.

—Busca en la cafetería, yo me fijaré de nuevo en el patio— Indicó un tono de voz levemente cortante, para luego retirarse sin mirarlo y sin darle chance de contestar.

* * *

><p>Kid no despegaba sus ojos dorados del plato humeante –y simétrico- que había ordenado. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y le cubrían la boca, dándole ese aire de misterio y seriedad que siempre lo rodeaba. Llevaba en el mismo estado desde hacía algunos minutos, rígido como una estatua.<p>

No dejaba de debatirse internamente por la decisión de su padre, y en lo personal, si fuera por él, Maka sería la última que debería enterarse, pues sabía de antemano lo que ella supondría, y realmente quería evitar a toda costa que eso pasara. Ya la había visto así una vez, y nunca recordó verla tan asustada como ese día. Si a final de cuentas se llevaba a cabo esa junta y no le quedaba otra que llevarla, lo más seguro era que ella entrara en ese estado una vez más.

Entrecerró los ojos, hasta cierto punto molesto consigo mismo.

Se repitió mentalmente que le encontrarían una solución antes de tener que recurrir al llamado, y quiso confiar en que sus armas pudieran hallar más pistas que contradijeran su propia teoría… pero muy en el fondo, sabía que todo apuntaba a…

—Kid— Lo llamó una voz conocida.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos rojos. Soul parecía cansado por algún motivo y aliviado de encontrarlo, pero más allá de eso no supo muy bien cómo seguir. A diferencia de Black Star y los otros, todavía no era muy cercano al Shinigami que digamos, y no habían intercambiado muchas palabras antes.

Kid pareció notar la ligera inseguridad en su rostro, y ablandó un poco sus facciones para no parecer tan "intimidante". Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a él, y el chico obedeció al instante, en silencio todavía.

—Amm… Maka te buscaba— Comenzó sin saber muy bien cómo entablar plática con él.

Kid abrió un poco los ojos con un ligero interés, y pronto recobró su expresión anterior.

—¿No te dijo por cuál motivo?

—No… sólo me arrastró por el pasillo y me dijo que la ayudara a buscarte— Explicó brevemente, pasando su mirada por la mesa.

—Ya veo…— Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Quizá había sentido el aroma de la sangre y por eso lo buscaba. Retornó su vista al otro para formularle una nueva pregunta, pero se lo encontró ocupado con sus propias cavilaciones mentales. Y aquella expresión de seriedad logró despertarle cierto interés. —¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó cortésmente, tratando de sonar lo más "amigable" que pudiera.

Lo cual significaba simplemente evitar escudriñarlo con la vista, destensarse y dejar un poco de lado la inexpresividad de su rostro. Sin llegar a sonreír.

Se notaba que el albino no se esperaba aquello, pero disimuló su ligero sobresalto.

—Ah no, nada—Se apresuró a responder. Pero por otro lado, él era mucho más cercano a Maka, según lo que había visto. Quizá podría despejarse un poco las dudas si hablaban, pero ahora el problema radicaba en cómo encaminarse a ese tema in ser tan directo. —La verdad…— Comenzó diciendo, dudando todavía al tener aquella amenaza muy presente. —¿No te parece que Maka es algo extraña?— Intentó sonar casual, pero fue incapaz de mirarlo. Todo el tiempo estuvo mirando distraídamente hacia un costado, como quien no quiere la cosa.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

—¿Extraña en qué sentido?

—Pues… ya sabes, extraña— Trató de elegir bien las palabras para no terminar hablando más de la cuenta y al mismo tiempo hacerle llegar el mensaje. —Cosas que hace que no son muy normales precisamente— Finalmente se atrevió a centrar su mirada en él, sin llegar a verlo a los ojos. Se acomodó un poco mejor y adoptó la misma posición que él: Codos apoyados sobre la mesa, manos entrelazadas y la barbilla sobre ellas. —Además de que tiene demasiada fuerza para ser mujer, ¿No crees?... Bueno, de todas formas dudo que alguien tan plana sea mujer— Agregó a modo de broma para alivianar un poco el ambiente y desviar ligeramente el tema y no ser tan obvio.

Kid comprendió al instante su punto, y reprimió una pequeña y casi inadvertida carcajada que pronto logró dominar. Le hacía bastante gracia el asunto. Ella que intentaba por todos los medios descubrir qué era él, y ahora él también pretendía indagar para saber el secreto que Maka escondía. Oh, ironías del destino.

—Ciertamente, la tiene— Le dio la razón en aquello último. —Por eso mismo ella da miedo a veces— Recordó incluso los tiempos en los que ella lo entrenaba, y por momentos compadecía al chico. —Pero te aseguro que en el fondo es más amable y delicada de lo que aparenta— Aseguró, desviándole ligeramente el tema y poniéndose de pie.

Se frustró un poco al ver la evasiva, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Lo miró algo curioso cuando se puso de pie con claras intenciones de irse.

—¿Y tu comida?— Inquirió, señalándole con la vista el plato intacto y todavía caliente.

—La verdad no tengo mucho apetito, siéntete libre de tomarlo por mí si gustas— Le ofreció amablemente. —Nos vemos más tarde— Agregó a modo de despedida, para luego comenzar a retirarse.

—Espera, Maka te estaba…-

—Lo sé— Lo interrumpió sin voltearse. —Si la vuelves a ver, dile que más tarde me reuniré con ella.

Soul suspiró al verlo retirarse, sintiéndose como el chico de los recados ese día. Arrimó el plato hacia su lado, junto a los cubiertos y a la bebida.

Bien, ese fue el primer intento, ya tendría otros medios para sacarse las dudas de encima. Comenzó a soplar una cucharada de ese delicioso curry, tachando mentalmente a Hero de la lista, pues a pesar de ser tan cercano a Maka, parecía no conocer muy bien lo que él quería saber, recordando que él mismo le había asegurado que ella era humana.

Se llevó la cucharada a la boca y siguió pensando en posibles candidatos que pudieran brindarle información. Veamos, Black Star podría ser, tal vez sabría algo sobre…

"_¡¿Qué mierda?"_

Escupió de inmediato la comida y se mandó con desespero todo el vaso de agua, sintiendo lentamente un gran alivio en la boca, expresándose en su rostro. Apoyó con brusquedad el vaso sobre la mesa y respiró hondo, limpiándose las lagrimitas que se le habían formado a causa del tremendo, monstruoso y brutal picante.

Oh maldito asesino invisible, ni siquiera aparentaba tener esa cantidad tan indecente de picante, se veía como un curry completamente normal… y Kid también pudo haberle advertido.

Se estaba limpiando la boca con una servilleta para quitarse todo sabor de picante que pudiera haber quedado allí impregnado, cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba. Alzó la vista, topándose con el alegre Hero que lo saludaba con la mano al tiempo que se acercaba.

Iba seguido de Chrona y Maka. La primera, que miraba todo con un gran nerviosismo, llevándose una mano hacia su otro brazo, intentando calmarse un poco. La segunda más bien parecía perdida en su propio mundo, demasiado ocupada con sus preocupaciones como para notar algo más.

—¿Qué pasó con todo el escándalo que estaban armando en la enfermería?— Preguntó, extrañándose ligeramente de que haya huido tan rápido.

—Bah, ya terminó como siempre: Black Star se escapó y Tsubaki lo fue a perseguir, y luego llegó Chrona preguntando por Maka, así que la fuimos a buscar y… aquí estamos— Concluyó la breve explicación de manera floja y vaga, tomando asiento frente a él.

Chrona no se despegó de al lado de Maka, y esta última tardó en reaccionar y observar su alrededor. Ni se había percatado del momento en el que llegaron a la cafetería. Rápidamente buscó a Soul con la mirada, quien también la estaba observando.

Hubo un leve lapsus temporal en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas con cierta sorpresa al encontrar los ojos del otro sobre los propios. Soul fue el primero en apartar la vista.

—¿Encontraste a Kid?

El albino dejó escapar un leve bufido, sintiéndose algo molesto.

—Sí, le dije que lo buscabas, pero él me avisó que luego se iba a reunir contigo o algo así— Contestó sin mucho detalle ni interés, apoyando perezosamente un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Reunirse conmigo?— Enarcó una ceja, más por las palabras que otra cosa. Ese "reunirse" le sonaba a algo más colectivo, como acostumbraba a ser cuando él empleaba ese término.

—Sí, no dijo mucho al respecto— Añadió cortante y dando por terminada la plática con ella.

Sintió la mirada algo curiosa de Hero que iba de él a ella y así sucesivamente, como queriendo adivinar a qué se debía todo eso.

Maka por otro lado estaba lejos de percatarse de aquella mirada curiosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, y de alguna forma sintió que se confirmó al ver al Shinigami caminando a paso apresurado hacia ella, con una disimulada urgencia en sus ojos dorados, camuflada además por el semblante serio de siempre.

—¿Kid, qué su…?-

—Tienes que presentarte en la Death Room ahora mismo— La cortó él, yendo directo al grano y queriendo apurar las cosas.

Su mal presentimiento aumentó.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Le preguntó en voz baja.

Soul, por su cercanía, fue el único que pudo oír aquello último que el otro pronunció en voz baja.

—Convocaron una reunión de emergencia. Han habido muchos ataques de Vampiros en las últimas horas y tienes que testificar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Por qué Maka quiere esconder de esa manera sus ojos bicolor? ¿A qué se refirió Kid cuando recordó el estado nervioso de Maka <em>aquella<em> vez? ¿Por qué quería evitar mencionarle sobre esos ataques de Vampiros? ¿Y quién es el verdadero culpable? ¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¿Les gustó? Ahí tienen a Kid para que les asegure que Maka, en el fondo, es buena persona. En los siguientes capítulos sabrán la razón de su comportamiento tan amable y cariñoso con Hero, y saldrán puntos muy importantes a la luz.**

**En fin~ Les propongo llegar a los 100 reviews con esta nueva actualización. ¡Hay premio para el review número 100! Les regalaré un One-Shot con la pareja que gusten de cualquier anime (siempre y cuando yo lo haya visto para tener conocimiento sobre la serie). Y sin más, me despido.**

**K**mi_-nyan~_

**_¿ R e v i e w ?_**


	11. Fantasma misterioso

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Uff, muchas cosas han pasado. En fin, finalmente, después de siglos, les traigo la continuación, que espero y no me maten. Como siempre, me pasó lo que me pasa con todos mis fics, que después de un tiempo leo los caps que tenía escritos y no me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo, intento editarlos pero no quedan como deberían, y luego me da pena mostrarlos al público porque siento que no me quedó lo suficientemente bueno... Eh ahí la razón por la cual aún no actualizo Diamante Sangriento, cuando ya lo terminé de escribir, mil perdones.**

**En fin, mejor me dedico a presentarles el cap y... a leer~... por favor, no me maten...**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Fantasma misterioso<strong>

El ambiente se había tornado por lo menos unas mil veces más tenso de lo que ya estaba, y a como estaban las cosas, se volvería todavía peor.

Maka apretaba fuertemente sus manos para intentar de des tensarse. Lo disimulaba un poco con los brazos cruzados y postura firme. Jacqueline mantenía ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera y cada tanto daba algún que otro golpecito al suelo con su zapato, delatando su notoria incomodidad.

La mirada verde y chispeante por la furia chocaba violentamente con la de color café, casi en las mismas condiciones.

De los otros tres ocupantes de la Death Room, Shinigami era quien más afectado parecía por semejante tensión. Su propia máscara lo delataba, incluso estaba comenzando a sudar frío.

No tardó en escucharse el sonido de unos tacones, avanzando a paso apresurado por el pasillo de guillotinas. De entre la oscuridad de dicho sector se fue asomando otra chica de ojos celestes. Su cabello rubio y largo se movía al compás de su caminar, y su vestido de alta clase se hondeaba de forma similar.

Las otras dos ni siquiera se voltearon para verla, no queriendo dar ninguna la retirada en aquél intenso duelo de miradas.

La recién llegada se formó junto a ellas, al lado de Jacqueline, y entonces el Dios de la muerte aplaudió un par de veces con sus enormes manos para llamar la atención.

—Anya-chan, qué bueno que hayas llegado~— Saludó despreocupadamente. —Ahora que todos los vampiros de Shibusen están presentes, daremos inicio a esta pequeña reunión.

¿Todos?

Maka entonces miró hacia ambos lados, centrando posteriormente su vista en el enmascarado.

—¿Y papá?— Preguntó al no detectarlo por ninguna parte.

—Spirit-senpai está de misión en estos momentos, por lo que no puede asistir— Lo excusó Stein, llevándose una mano hacia el tornillo en su cabeza para girarlo un par de veces.

—Ahora bien, deben testificar su inocencia antes de continuar. No es que desconfíe de ustedes, chicas, son sólo protocolos— Aclaró el Shinigami.

Anya carraspeó ligeramente, indicando que ella sería la primera. Colocó una mano a la altura de su corazón y la otra la levantó solemnemente.

—Yo, Anya Hepburn, juro por mi alma y por Shinigami-sama mi completa inocencia respecto a esta acusación— Habló con voz firme y a su vez intentando ser lo más recatada posible, deshaciendo luego su postura para darle lugar a las otras.

—Yo, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, juro por mi alma y por Shinigami-sama mi completa inocencia respecto a esta acusación— Imitó los mismos gestos de la otra, y luego procedió a mirar con mala cara a la que quedaba.

—Yo, Maka Albarn, juro por mi alma y por Shinigami mi completa inocencia respecto a esta acusación— Ignoró por completo aquella mirada y mantuvo su voz firme y verdadera.

La vampiresa de Sangre Pura bufó por lo bajo.

—De seguro que fuiste tú, qué descaro…— Espetó en un susurro perfectamente audible para las otras dos.

—Es de mala educación echarle la culpa a alguien más por tus propias travesuras, ¿No te lo han dicho, Jacqueline?— Le respondió ella en el mismo tono, sin abandonar ni por un segundo su semblante serio con la vista fija en el enmascarado.

—¿Vas a inculparme, anciana?— Se giró para mirarla, con una clara advertencia en sus ojos y el ceño fruncido.

—Chicas, chicas~— Les llamó la atención el Shinigami. —No vinimos aquí para pelear.

Maka dejó mostrar a propósito una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo que la otra le enviara una última mirada fulminante antes de volver a acomodarse en su lugar y centrar su vista en el espejo.

—Eso es todo por ahora, Anya, Jacqueline, pueden retirarse— Se apresuró a despedirlas Kid, con su mismo tono de voz serio de siempre.

—¿Por qué la prisa? También es importante que sepan lo demás para que nos ayuden a atrapar al culpable— Intervino Stein, mirando apenas de reojo al Shinigami menor.

Kid mantuvo en todo momento su semblante serio, pero la mirada que le envió al científico expresaba un claro reproche. No había verdaderamente mucha necesidad de aquello, todo lo que requerían de ellas era la declaración y lo único que harían allí si se quedaban sería observar a Maka en estado de histeria o peor.

Centró su mirada dorada en cualquier otro punto de la habitación, ligeramente molesto en su interior, pero no volvió a decir más nada.

Jacqueline hizo una mueca de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Nos quedamos o qué?— Le preguntó no muy contenta al científico.

—Hagan lo que quieran, chicas~ Maka-chan es la única que verdaderamente debe quedarse— Avisó el Dios de la muerte, haciendo que la aludida arqueara una ceja en busca de una explicación.

Y fue Stein quien se la dio, sin tacto y sin trabas, como normalmente lo hacía.

—Todos los ataques han ocurrido entre las ocho y las once de la mañana de hoy. Las víctimas fueron mujeres que rondaban los quince y veinte años de edad— Todas centraron su mirada en él atentamente, y entonces prosiguió. —Sus heridas eran menores, por lo que algunas se están recuperando en el hospital, no obstante, ninguna ha despertado hasta el momento— Hizo otra pausa para encender un cigarro y llevárselo a la boca con total tranquilidad. —Y la pista más importante que tenemos, consiste en que sabemos con certeza que se trata de un Vampiro Nosferatu— Se centró ahora en la vampiresa de ojos verdes, y Kid no se atrevió a mirarla.

Fue instantáneo. Maka de inmediato fue atravesada por un escalofrío que la congeló de pies a cabeza. Con los ojos sumamente abiertos y las pupilas contraídas comenzó a acelerar su respiración a los pocos minutos de sentir que de un momento a otro se le había ido todo el aire de sus pulmones. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse y mantener la compostura, apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos.

Habrían pasado por lo menos unos tres minutos. Unos extremadamente largos tres minutos.

Respiró hondo, y entonces Kid posó su vista dorada sobre ella. Se le hizo eterno el momento que tardó inhalando y exhalando con extrema lentitud, hasta que sus ojos verdes, notoriamente alterados, se centraron en el científico.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es un Nosferatu?— Su voz había perdido su firmeza característica, sonando inevitablemente de forma consternada.

—Los Nosferatu son los únicos que muerden y no dejan marca, y ninguno de los cuerpos presentaba mordeduras, sólo algunas heridas menores— Le contestó de la misma forma inmutable que siempre.

—¿Eso es todo?— Una ligera molestia resonó en su voz, producto también del pánico que poco a poco comenzaba a surgir desde lo más profundo de su pecho, devorando con extrema velocidad cada parte de ella hasta infectar más su mente. —Saben que los otros Vampiros no necesariamente deben morder para extraerle sangre a la víctima. Ellas estaban lastimadas, ¿Verdad? Entonces tampoco debería ser difícil de suponer que quien sea que las haya atacado se hubiera limitado simplemente a cortarlas con algo y de allí…-

—Maka-chan— La interrumpió el Dios de la muerte. No hacía falta verle la cara para saber que se encontraba mirándola con una inevitable lástima, y sólo en ese instante ella comprendió la razón.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo cada vez más y más el control, ni que su voz ya delataba perfectamente su histeria, al igual que su rostro y la misma posición de su cuerpo. Frustrada y enfadada consigo misma, apretó con fuerza los puños e intentó relajar su postura. Con el ceño fruncido, fijó su vista al piso y de allí no la despegó por un buen rato, ignorando la mirada complacida de Jacqueline y su enorme sonrisa esplendorosa.

—Las heridas fueron sólo unos cuantos raspones, por lo que muy difícilmente el sujeto en cuestión podría haber extraído sangre de allí— Volvió a explicar Stein. —No hay duda, es un Nosferatu.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió, y ante el pánico, a su mente llegó la imagen de unos ojos celestes. Un celeste profundo y contaminado, cargado de locura y sed de sangre.

Tuvo miedo. Después de tantos siglos, volvió a sentir aquél miedo descomunal que tanto le había costado manejar. Trató de pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad, pero inevitablemente todo pensamiento la conducía directamente a _él_.

—Todas las pistas que necesitaban— Canturreó altanera y desbordante de diversión Jacqueline. —Ya puedes dejar de hacerte la inocente, estás atrapada, Albarn— Agregó con toda la intención, ganándose una mirada severa y filosa de Kid, la cual logró intimidarla un poco.

—Creo que ustedes dos ya pueden retirarse— Sentenció con su voz firme y seria, refiriéndose más exactamente a Jacqueline.

Ella frunció el ceño y sin más preámbulo se dio media vuelta indignada. Se tragó sus ganas de contestarle, pero con él no era buena idea buscar pelea. Le dedicó otra deslumbrante sonrisa maliciosa a la otra, para finalmente internarse en el pasillo de guillotinas y abandonar el lugar. Anya tardó un poco más y a diferencia de la primera, se limitó simplemente a observar por breves instantes a la rubia. Pocos segundos después, se encontraba siguiendo los pasos de Jacqueline.

El silencio predominó en el lugar como un pesado y asfixiante manto durante otros cuantos minutos en los que absolutamente nadie tuvo siquiera la intención de romper. Los otros tres ocupantes no hicieron otra cosa más que mirar a Maka, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

Un suspiro cargado de tensión, eso fue lo que obtuvieron de ella antes de que volviera a alzar la vista.

—No hay forma de que haya sido _él_…— Musitó por lo bajo, intentando controlarse esta vez. El temblor en su voz se hizo notar, y el miedo en sus ojos prácticamente palpable y reconocible no hizo más que acumularse en el pesado ambiente para empeorarlo. —No tiene sentido… él no haría este tipo de cosas si quisiera…— Se silenció por unos momentos y bajó la mirada. No importaba cuántos siglos hubieran transcurrido, aquél tema seguía siendo estrictamente tabú para ella, y todos allí lo sabían. —No es su estilo… pero…

—No estamos diciendo que se trate de él específicamente— Stein fue el único valiente… o mejor dicho, lo suficientemente frío como para romper el nuevo silencio que amenazaba por invadirlos. —Es cierto que los Nosferatu ya son casi una especie extinta, pero no por eso debemos suponer específicamente que se trata de ese sujeto— Vio cómo Maka volvía a tensarse y hacía todo lo posible para luchar contra su histeria creciente. —Hasta me atrevería a decir que todavía quedan por lo menos otros dos además de ustedes tres— Fue contando con los dedos de una de sus manos para ser un poco más gráfico, y pasados unos escasos segundos volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Por lo menos dos más…— Repitió ella lentamente y en voz baja, con la mirada todavía oculta bajo la sombra que producía el fleco de su cabello. —Dos más en todo el mundo humano, el Infierno, Death City y las otras dimensiones contiguas… ¿Precisamente tiene que venir a este lugar? ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia?

Kid se acercó un paso al notar que la voz de Maka volvía a tornarse histérica y hasta cierto punto aterrada, pero casi tan pronto como lo hizo, vaciló un momento y se quedó plantado allí. Le frustraba verla así, pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue limitarse a observar cómo el temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba, dándole un aspecto de fragilidad que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte y superaba al anterior, a la única vez que la vio de aquella forma.

—Vino por mí— Soltó de un momento a otro aquél pensamiento en voz alta y ahogada, en un susurro apenas audible pero corroído por completo por el puro terror.

Maka sintió que el suelo sobre el que estaba parada se desvanecía bajo sus pies, y sus piernas mismas ya no pudieron resistir el peso de su cuerpo. Se desconectó por completo de lo que la rodeaba y se abrazó a sí misma, sin poder evitar enterrarse con fuerza las uñas en su piel. No se percató para nada de que Kid la estaba sosteniendo para que no se cayera por completo, ni de que la llamaba con insistencia para que recobrara la cordura. Ya era muy tarde para eso, y todo lo que veía era sangre.

Aquellas imágenes que había encerrado bajo mil candados y arrojado a lo más recóndito de su mente volvieron a aflorar una tras otra ante sus ojos.

Sangre.

Los gritos aterrados del pequeño.

Otra salpicadura de sangre.

Una risa estridente y lunática.

Más sangre.

Y sus ojos celestes infectados con locura, que luego se llevaron todas las imágenes juntas en un torbellino de oscuridad que terminó por arrastrarla a ella también.

* * *

><p>—Toma esto también— Dijo Maka, que con las manos enguantadas de cuero negro para no sufrir los efectos que pudiera generar cualquiera de esas cosas, le colocó aquél rosario de oro y plata en el cuello. —Ah, y esto también— Agregó tras pasarle un frasco de agua bendita en <em>spray<em>.

Hero sintió un leve estremecimiento al verse tan dotado de todo ese equipo anti-vampiros, y no pudo evitar mirarla con extrema preocupación y un rastro de inseguridad en sus ojos.

Tenía las manos repletas de crucifijos, estacas de madera, granadas de agua bendita y demás, haciéndolo sentirse bastante… incómodo.

—Pero…— Intentó reclamar, con una gran inseguridad. —¿Segura?... A ti nunca te ha gustado verme con algún amuleto anti-vampiro— Bajó un poco la mirada, volviendo a centrarla en todos los objetos que tenía en sus manos.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, pero el rubio de inmediato notó que aquella sonrisa era diferente a las de siempre. Ocultaba tras de sí un enorme y creciente pánico latente.

—Es sólo por precaución. Sabes que el Vampiro que estamos buscando es otro Nosferatu— Y sus facciones se endurecieron un poco, evidenciando cierta tensión. —Y si se trata de un Nosferatu, debemos atacar con el arsenal completo… Somos los más duros de matar— Aquello parecía ir más dirigido hacia ella misma que a otra cosa, pero el chico decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

Al no obtener ya más respuestas por parte del humano, la rubia dio media vuelta, con clara intención de retirarse de una vez.

—Espera— Pidió la voz del muchacho. Ella no se giró, pero le dio a entender que lo escuchaba. —Cuídate mucho.

Esas dos simples palabras hicieron que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa verdadera que por un momento combatió toda la inseguridad y el miedo de su interior, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a dar media vuelta para encararlo. Dio unos pocos pasos para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente, sin perder en ningún momento aquella sonrisa.

—Y tú no andes haciendo cosas imprudentes por tu cuenta— Le revolvió el cabello con cariño, haciendo que él también se relajara un poco para poder sonreírle de la misma forma.

Hero asintió con la cabeza, y la vampiresa se dispuso a irse.

Maka se adentró en el pequeño sendero boscoso y se guió más por su olfato que por las indicaciones dadas anteriormente por Stein para llegar al lugar. Entró en un pequeño claro en cuestión de minutos, encontrándose allí con las otras dos.

Jacqueline permanecía de brazos cruzados y una clara expresión de fastidio, que se acrecentó más al verla.

—Llegas tarde, anciana— Le reclamó tras haberla taladrado con la mirada.

Anya, que permanecía con una mano apoyada en la cintura y con uno de sus elegantes trajes, se limitó a omitir comentarios y observar a la recién llegada.

—Ya estamos todas, ¿Alguna percibió algún rastro de sangre reciente o algo?— Fue lo primero que dijo la de ojos verdes al tiempo que examinaba los alrededores con la mirada, ignorando así el comentario de la otra.

—Nada. Sólo tenemos unos pocos rastros de sangre vieja de una de sus víctimas— Contestó con tono calmado la otra rubia, señalando con la mirada unas manchas de sangre seca, impregnadas sobre la corteza de un robusto tronco. —No obstante, sabemos que lo que buscamos permanece en esta área, tomando en cuenta que todos los ataques se produjeron por aquí.

—En ese caso, creo que deberíamos separarnos y buscar más adentro— Sugirió Maka, con un tono de voz aparentemente calmado, para lo que habían visto anteriormente en la Death Room. Pero se notaba que la calma era falsa, y en cualquier momento podría volver a entrar en aquél estado de histeria.

—Finalmente coincidimos en algo. Así no tendré que arruinar mi valioso olfato por tenerte cerca a la hora de buscar— Espetó Jacqueline, ya dándoles la espalda y preparándose para adentrarse en el bosque.

—Esperen— Pidió Anya. —¿No deberíamos ir juntas si precisamente estamos tratando con alguien peligroso?

—También lo pensé, pero nos tomaría mucho más tiempo— Admitió Maka, centrando su vista en ella. —Además, cualquier cosa que suceda, acudiremos de inmediato con sólo oler la sangre de alguna— Aseguró.

La de ojos celestes pareció meditarlo por un momento, para luego asentir y darle la razón.

—En ese caso, yo tomaré este camino— Señaló un sendero de rocas, eligiendo el camino que menos parecía poder ensuciarla.

Maka se adentró entonces al centro, eludiendo árboles y pasando por entre el terreno boscoso de tierra, lodo, raíces salidas, ramas y demás, sin importarle para nada ensuciar su atuendo de esa noche.

Había optado por llevar una falda de tablones corta y de color negra. Toda su ropa era oscura para mimetizarse un poco con el ambiente. Sus botas eran las de siempre, pero para que sus piernas no contrastaran tanto con la negrura del lugar llevaba puestas unas medias oscuras que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. La chaqueta de cuero negro hacía juego con sus guantes, y debajo apenas se notaba la sencilla blusa. Había optado por ir cómoda y con ropa que le permitiera facilidad de movimiento en caso de una pelea.

De todas formas, algún manchón de tierra que pudiera quedarle a su atuendo tampoco resaltaría demasiado.

En todo momento trató de mantener su semblante inmutable, por más que estuviera sola, ya que el enemigo podría estar cerca y aprovechar su debilidad. Apretó los puños con fuerza y su boca formó una línea recta para retener cualquier indicio de nervios o pánico que quisiera expresarse por fuera, tratando de mantenerlos siempre dentro.

Pero siempre algo iba a terminar de delatarla, y en esta ocasión, fueron sus piernas. Le temblaban, casi como una gelatina.

Le encestó un fuerte puñetazo al tronco de un árbol, logrando atravesarlo sin mayor dificultad y pudiendo así descargarse mínimamente. Respiró un poco más tranquila y luego de retirar su mano del hueco se abofeteó, literalmente. Alzó la vista para ver el cielo nocturno a través de las copas de los árboles y tratar de esa forma de despejarse un poco.

Dejó que el sonido del bosque la arrullara con el canto de los grillos y el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas. Su desarrollado sentido de audición le permitió escuchar a lo lejos el revoloteo de las alas de un búho, cazando algún escurridizo ratón. Cerró los ojos para imaginarse la escena.

Gran error.

Todo lo que pudo ver en su mente fueron esos ojos celestes observándola fijamente, adoptando el papel del búho y ella el del ratón.

Con un respingo ahogado abrió los ojos al instante, y se decidió a continuar con la búsqueda. Hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no estaba tan alterada, y aquello no hacía más que frustrarla cada vez más.

Se concentró en olfatear bien el aire, en busca de algún posible rastro que la llevara a lo que buscaba, pero nuevamente se detuvo. Tenía miedo de detectar _ese_ aroma en el aire, tenía miedo de confirmar sus temores y encontrarse con _él_, pero por sobre todo, tenía miedo de que todo volviera a repetirse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Quería irse de allí, salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, descubriendo con dolor que todo aquello le indicaba que todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Por más que ya hubieran pasado tantos siglos, a pesar de haberse unido a Shibusen y tras haberse vuelto indudablemente más fuerte que en aquél entonces, seguía siendo la misma. Completamente incapaz de hacer algo.

No reparó en que el aroma que llevaba el viento había cambiado hasta que aquél olor se intensificó. Abrió los ojos de golpe, volteando rápidamente hacia una dirección específica, de donde provenía la esencia.

La identificó al instante. Era el olor de la sangre de Anya.

Ágil como el cazador que era, saltó hacia la rama de uno de los árboles y se dirigió de aquella forma hacia el lugar indicado, dando largos saltos para apresurarse tanto como le fuera posible. A lo lejos pudo divisar la cúpula semi destruida y deteriorada de una vieja iglesia abandonada.

Entró de un salto en una de las aberturas del techo, cayendo de cuclillas al empolvado suelo que la esperaba abajo.

—¡Anya!— La localizó de inmediato y se apresuró para llegar hasta ella.

La muchacha se encontraba de rodillas, sujetando con fuerza su brazo sangrante y manteniendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Volteó a verla cuando sintió el llamado.

—Ten cuidado— Le advirtió antes de que la tocara. —No estoy segura de cómo lo hizo, pero es muy peligroso— Avisó, enfocando su vista nuevamente hacia el frente.

Maka de inmediato supo a qué se refería. Por un momento sintió su pulso dispararse violentamente, y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Se quedó tiesa por unos instantes, sin sentirse todavía capaz de encararlo, hasta que unos pasos provenientes de la dirección donde la otra miraba se hicieron audibles.

Entonces se decidió. Frunció el ceño y trató de serenar su expresión, para así girar su cabeza y enfrentarse visualmente con el sujeto que buscaban.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Mil perdones por el fail, sé que es decepcionante, pero no pude editarlo más que eso. Lo siento, últimamente mi modo de escribir se ha ido deteriorando, de verdad, mil perdones. Trataré de mejorar, siempre y cuando la U me lo permita.<strong>

**Se despide: una escritora frustrada(?)**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


	12. Fantasma inesperado

**¡Buenos días, FanFiction! Lo sé lo sé, me he tardado siglos esta vez, pero ya les he explicado por Facebook mis problemas: Falta de tiempo, inspiración y ganas, pero gracias a sus comentarios me he animado un poco y saqué algo de tiempo para traerles el cap.**

**Espero y les guste, gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, me hacen muy feliz. ;u;**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Fantasma inesperado<strong>

Ocultó hábilmente el miedo que la carcomía por dentro con una mirada decidida, sacando de lo más profundo de su ser todo el coraje que era capaz de invocar.

Todo lo que pudo observar por unos momentos fue una silueta envuelta en penumbras, que avanzaba a paso tranquilo hacia ellas. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, notoriamente convencido de que podía hacerlo gracias a la superioridad que sentía con respecto a las demás.

Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, el sujeto se detuvo bajo un as del brillo de la luna que proporcionaba una tenue iluminación blanquecina, gracias a que uno de los agujeros del techo permitía su entrada. Su ropa vieja y algo sucia no arruinaban verdaderamente su aspecto. La gabardina oscura y rasgada hacía juego con el pantalón de mezclilla y las botas, resaltando más el color negro ónix de sus ojos. Las pupilas mantenían un inusual color blanco, al igual que unos mechones despeinados de su cabello oscuro se encontraba teñido con aquél tono claro.

Maka se destensó completamente, y sintió un enorme alivio recorrerla de inmediato. Soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, y hasta se permitió sonreír un poco.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto drama por un simple Vampiro? Verdaderamente, sí comprendía que estaba ante otro peligroso Nosferatu, pero el hecho de que no se tratara de _él_ la aliviaba de sobremanera, casi como si estuviese segura de que ningún otro podría lastimarla.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ganándose una disimulada mirada por parte de Anya. La risa se intensificó hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada, casi como si se estuviese riendo del chiste más gracioso del mundo, hasta que se vio obligada a llevar una de sus manos a su boca para intentar apaciguar aquello. Pero no podía. Se sentía tan feliz que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Se puso de pie, todavía intentando contener un poco las risas, hasta que logró aminorarlas un poco.

—Lo… lo siento…— Dijo una vez pudo calmar suficiente la carcajada como para hablar, llevándose una mano a uno de sus ojos para limpiar de la comisura una pequeña lagrimita que había surgido de tanta risa. —Es sólo que… no puedo creerlo…— Ni ella sabía a quién le hablaba. Simplemente estaba dejando salir libremente sus pensamientos por su boca. —Tanto drama, tanta cosa para… ¿Esto?— Y volvió a carcajearse, caminando unos pocos pasos hacia el sujeto, que miraba en la misma postura la escena, con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida y mirada confiada.

Anya se pregunto seriamente si su compañera había terminado de volverse loca al ver tan extrañísima reacción, y Maka finalmente pudo calmar su risa.

—Pero me alivia bastante saber que todo el tiempo estuve equivocada…— Agregó ella, otra vez sin saber quién era su oyente. La sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro, y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados denotaban un gran relajamiento, casi como si se hubiera olvidado que estaban a punto de pelear. —Perdona mis modales, creo que mejor te saludo como es debido— Se dirigió estrictamente al muchacho, con una expresión y tono de voz tan suave como si le estuviese hablando al propio Hero.

Y entonces se desdibujó. Apareció en menos de un segundo delante de él, incrustándole un potente puñetazo en la mejilla que lo mandó a volar lejos, hasta hacerlo impactar fuertemente contra una de las paredes.

Anya, todavía en el suelo, lidiando con su herida, observó ligeramente anonadada el lugar por donde había impactado el enemigo. Con la misma y tenue perplejidad, centró su mirada en la rubia, encontrándola ahora con una pequeña sonrisa confiada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus ojos verdes habían recuperado aquél brillo de valentía y fuerza, y entonces lo supo. La Maka que conocía había regresado finalmente.

Jacqueline acababa de llegar en ese instante. Entró por uno de los huecos del techo y aterrizó también sin dificultad alguna en el suelo, con sus sentidos alerta y sus ojos con un notorio brillo rojo, indicando que estaba lista para la acción.

Ahora la risa divertida y estridente provino del muchacho, todavía sin moverse del lugar donde había chocado. Logró incorporarse lentamente, y luego se sacudió el polvo y restos de escombros de su gabardina, sin aminorar su carcajada.

—¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!— Exclamó extasiado. —Estás loca…— Afirmó una vez pudo cortar su risa. Pero la misma expresión de él, con sus ojos abiertos por la emoción y sus pupilas ligeramente contraídas, le daban una imagen mucho menos cuerda. Su amplia sonrisa divertida tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Maka enarcó una ceja ante su comentario. ¿"mejor de lo que esperaba"?

—Permíteme regresarte el saludo como es debido— Se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente, haciendo un ademán con sus manos como si estuviera haciéndole una reverencia a la realeza. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Jacqueline dejó sus afiladas garras al descubierto, lista para atacar. De un solo salto, fue directo hacia Maka, pretendiendo atacarla por la espalda. Lo habría conseguido, de no ser porque ella se giró y con una increíble precisión le asestó un fuerte codazo en la cara, lanzándola lejos.

La afectada de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos hacia el rostro y gritando de forma estridente.

Tanto Maka como Anya adoptaron posiciones defensivas.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede?— Inquirió Maka, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante, acercándose hacia ella. —Estamos en plena batalla, no es momento para tus estúpidos ataques de celos— Siguió reclamándole, con cierta indignación.

—¡Idiota!— Bramó ella, todavía adolorida y retorciéndose. —¡No fui yo, maldita vieja!

Las dos restantes tomaron con extrema cautela esas últimas palabras, antes de llegar a la misma conclusión y voltearse para ver al otro.

El Vampiro de cabello negro permanecía cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los escombros, observando la mar de entretenido la escena.

—¿Te gustó mi saludo?— Le preguntó a la Nosferatu, claramente divertido.

Maka entrecerró los ojos.

—Con que ese es tu poder, ¿ah?...— Musitó más para ella misma, a modo reflexivo.

Antes de siquiera poder pensar más a fondo en ello, tuvo que girarse para evadir a tiempo el nuevo ataque que Jacqueline le lanzaba. Anya se puso de pie y trató de detener a su camarada, pero le era difícil con esa herida en el brazo, y pronto se dio cuenta que lo más que hacía era estorbar.

En medio de la pelea, que consistía más en esquivar por parte de ella, Maka intentó descifrar con más detalle la forma en la que funcionaba el poder del enemigo, centrándose en los movimientos de la otra. No obstante, el no concentrarse lo suficiente en la batalla le salió caro cuando se vio acorralada contra una pared.

Jacqueline preparó sus garras para dar el último golpe, y la rubia aprovechó para poner en práctica una idea que le había surgido al tratar de comprender el mecanismo de todo aquello. Antes de que su rival pudiera atacarla, ella le incrustó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago que la obligó a doblarse y escupir sangre, para acto seguido golpearle la cabeza y dejarla inconsciente.

Observó ahora a su enemigo, no muy confiada todavía, y avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia él.

—Ahora que está inconsciente no puedes controlarla— Afirmó, esperando por su reacción. Y si estaba en lo cierto, la hipnosis debería haberse roto también.

Pero él volvió a carcajearse con su comentario.

—¿De verdad?— Entrecerró sus ojos. —Yo que tú no me confiaría mucho.

—¡Maka-san, detrás de ti!— Le advirtió Anya cuando vio el cuerpo de la otra levantarse.

La de ojos verdes giró en redondo para bloquear a tiempo su ataque, y con un improvisado movimiento la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Aprovechó para retroceder y observar con cautela. ¿Cómo era posible que se levantara? Se suponía que ese sujeto ya no sería capaz de controlarla una vez inconsciente. Y entonces recapacitó.

Aquello no era hipnosis, sino otra cosa.

En el momento que la vampiresa inconsciente volvió a arremeter contra ella, Maka se las arregló para observar de reojo al pelinegro mientras esquivaba el ataque. Lo analizó de pies a cabeza, buscando algo que lo delatara. ¿Telequinesis? ¿O tal vez era un marionetista?

Tomó impulso contra una pared para saltar contra la otra y bloquear el siguiente ataque, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su cuerpo algo que indicara su segunda teoría. Pero no parecía estar siendo controlada por nada externo.

—¡Maka-san, cuidado!— Le advirtió nuevamente.

Ella la miró, y la vio lanzarse al ataque también, a la par de la inconsciente Jacqueline.

De un enorme salto, Maka cortó la distancia e interpuso unos cuantos metros entre ellas.

—Mi cuerpo se mueve solo— Le aclaró Anya, frustrada, tratando de recobrar el control.

—Lo sé— Contestó pensativa, ideando otra forma para detenerlas. Pronto, su mirada se fijó nuevamente en el Vampiro, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a desdibujarse para lanzarle una patada en la cara, incrustándolo más en la pared y deteniendo justo a tiempo el ataque de las otras dos.

Anya cayó de pie, y la otra se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo. La de ojos celestes movió un par de veces los dedos de sus manos, verificando que hubiera recuperado el control.

—Ya me puedo mover.

—Perfecto— Contestó ella, para luego pasarle sin mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Jacqueline, casi como si se tratara de un simple costal de papas. —Vete y llévatela contigo. Dile a Shinigami lo que viste, yo me encargaré de esto.

—¿Segura?— Inquirió, acomodando a la otra de forma que se le facilitara su traslado.

—Completamente— Afirmó, para luego centrar su vista en el sujeto. —Después de todo, para derrotar a un monstruo se necesita otro monstruo— Ella misma sonrió con amargura ante el comentario, y Anya no insistió más.

De la espalda de la otra vampiresa se desplegaron un par de alas negras, casi idénticas a la de los murciélagos, y tras tomar un pequeño impulso alzó vuelo para salir por uno de los agujeros en el techo. No le agradaba dejar tirada a su suerte a una camarada, pero considerando la situación, ellas sólo empeorarían las cosas.

Maka aguardó hasta ver que las otras se alejaban por completo de su campo de visión, y luego centró su vista en los escombros que tapaban al otro.

—Ya puedes dejar de fingir que estás inconsciente, ¿Quieres?— Espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

Con una tenue risa burlesca, los escombros salieron volando ante una oleada de poder, y entonces él se puso de pie para encararla.

—Ahora que se fueron las molestias podré pelear contigo seriamente— Decía el de cabello negro mientras se sacudía ligeramente el polvo de su gabardina. —Estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo, señorita Albarn— Agregó con la misma diversión, guardando apenas una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

Ella entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Entonces las cosas sí resultaban ser como lo sospechaba. Desde aquél comentario que le había llamado la atención comenzó a preguntarse al respecto.

—¿Quién eres y cuál es tu asunto conmigo?— Preguntó sin rodeos. Estaba molesta. Molesta porque ese sujeto se había metido con gente inocente sólo para llegar hasta ella.

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías— Comentó con el mismo cinismo, procediendo a caminar un poco por entre los escombros, pero sin acercársele en lo más mínimo. Parecía estar bordeándola, como el tiburón que rodea en círculos a su presa antes de atacar. Esa era exactamente la sensación que desprendía. —Mi nombre es Ragnarok, y he estado vagando por las distintas dimensiones por muchos años en busca de alguien fuerte— Apoyó su pie sobre un escombro del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, y tras hacer presión, lo desintegró. —Alguien de mi misma especie— Añadió, ahora alzando su vista nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos. —Pero claro, fue más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar, gracias a que estamos casi extintos.

Ella esperó paciente a que terminara el relato, observando con extremo cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Entonces un cierto día escuché sobre uno de los nuestros que podría encontrarse en Death City— Dejó de bordearla para caminar ahora hacia otra dirección, dándole la espalda. —Se rumoraba que podría estar involucrada con el Shibusen… sí, una asquerosa traidora— Se volteó ligeramente, para mirarla con una sonrisa divertida que evidenciaba sus ansias de sangre. —Pero la verdad, me importa muy poco ese detalle— Admitió, terminando de girarse hacia ella para volver a encararla. —Lo único que me interesa, es pelear con alguien que pueda siquiera estar a mi altura.

Tras finalizar su explicación, Maka dejó que el silencio se adueñara cómodamente del lugar por unos cuantos minutos, en los que se limitó a simplemente observarlo con la misma expresión firme y seria. Notó al poco tiempo que el otro comenzaba a impacientarse, casi como si esperara alguna respuesta o comentario siquiera, y entonces ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y?— Fue todo lo que dijo.

Ragnarok pareció confundido, y hasta algo ofendido con eso.

—¿Cómo que "y"?

—Sí, estoy esperando— Se cruzó de brazos y dejó de lado su fachada seria para entrecerrar los ojos y alzar ligeramente la barbilla en un gesto escéptico. —¿O vas a decirme que eso fue todo?

Él la miró fijamente y con la frente sutilmente arrugada, no comprendiendo para nada a lo que se refería y olvidándose de su expresión burlona.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Frunció un poco el ceño, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Hiciste todo eso sólo para pelear con alguien "fuerte"? ¿De verdad desperdiciaste tanto tu vida para buscar a alguien de nuestra raza… sólo para buscar pelea?... No eres un idiota, eres el rey de los idiotas— Afirmó con la misma expresión de antes.

Pudo ver cómo un ligero tic empezaba a apoderarse de una de las cejas del muchacho.

—Vaya, realmente perdí las ganas de pelear contigo— Suspiró la vampiresa una vez más, deshaciendo su postura y relajándose todavía más. —Qué decepción… ni siquiera tiene caso que me quede. Será mejor que te largues por donde viniste y comiences a hacer algo productivo con tu vida— Agregó como un sermón, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a retirarse de lo más aburrida.

El tic en la ceja de Ragnarok se extendió hasta tomar uno de sus ojos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo su sangre hervir. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decirle eso?! ¡Ni que fuera su madre o algo por el estilo para sermonearlo de aquella forma!

—¡Oye, pecho plano!— La llamó. —¡No he terminado contigo, y soy _yo_ quien decide si te vas o no!— Sentenció molesto, apareciendo justo detrás de ella para perforarle la espalda y sacar su mano ensangrentada del otro lado.

Entonces ella sonrió y ladeó el rostro para mirarlo, mostrándole su ojo izquierdo del mismo rojo sangre.

—Eres en verdad idiota… mira que atraparte con un truco tan simple…— Comentó satisfecha, deshaciendo su cuerpo en una masa totalmente negra que se convirtió luego en unas cuantas cadenas, gruesas y pesadas, atrapando por completo al otro.

El Vampiro tardó en comprender del todo la situación, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo. La vio aparecer frente a él sentada sobre su guadaña plateada y flotando en el aire como si fuese una bruja.

Maka aprovechaba para analizarlo con detalle, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatar la activación de su poder. En teoría, si lo dejaba allí atrapado debería de poder generar alguna reacción.

Ragnarok entonces emitió una pequeña risa por lo bajo, apenas audible, que luego fue en aumento hasta resonar por todo el lugar.

—A diferencia tuya, mi poder es uno de verdad— Espetó con altanería. —Vaya, creí que con la reputación que tenías podría entretenerme un poco más… una lástima que no estés ni cerca de mi nivel— Agregó con falsa tristeza.

Ella entrecerró con fastidio los ojos, antes de notar un extraño cosquilleo recorriéndole el brazo derecho. Fue tarde cuando se atrevió a mirar qué sucedía, puesto que para cuando se dio cuenta, su propia mano ya tenía firmemente atrapado su cuello, comenzando a ejercer presión para ahogarla.

Ahogó un gemido adolorido y llevó su otra mano hacia su muñeca para detenerla, al mismo tiempo que intentaba tener la mente clara para analizar bien qué cosa con exactitud la estaba controlando. Al principio pensó que se trataba de telequinesis, pero la descartó al notar un factor extraño… algo que no podía definir bien, pero que sin duda lo sentía.

La risa estridente de su enemigo volvió a obligarla a llevar su vista hacia él, fulminándolo de paso con la mirada.

—Eh ahí el problema con los ilusionistas… todos son débiles físicamente— Se mofó una vez más, intentando librarse de las cadenas.

Ella sonrió confiada.

—¿Ah sí?...— Su voz sonaba ahogada debido a la presión sobre su cuello, pero no por ello se mostró rendida. —Lástima para ti… tal vez puedas controlarme físicamente… pero no a mi cerebro— Su ojo rojo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, a la par del otro de brillo verde. —Y mientras pueda pensar, las ilusiones no se irán.

Justo en ese instante, hizo que las cadenas comenzaran a presionar sobre su cuerpo del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo con la mano de ella. Ante su nueva jugada, notó que el agarre de su mano se aflojaba, y aprovechó para recuperar el control y tomar su guadaña. Antes de darle la oportunidad de tomar el mando, clavó con extrema profundidad la afilada hoja en uno de sus hombros, haciéndole salir grandes cantidades de sangre.

Maka volvió a retroceder en el aire por precaución, sin deshacer el efecto de sus anteriores ilusiones. La reacción que obtuvo por su parte logró confundirla un poco, después de todo, no era muy normal ver con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro al tipo que acababas de apuñalar para que se desangre de a poco.

Y sus dudas no tardaron mucho en despejarse. Pronto comprendió cuál era el verdadero poder de su enemigo, al ver que la sangre flotaba a su alrededor, casi como si tuviera vida.

El líquido carmesí flotante se separó en equitativas cantidades, que lentamente se fueron moldeando hasta adoptar la forma de dagas afiladas. Él controlaba la sangre, por eso podía mover a su antojo a las otras personas. Todo lo que tuviera sangre corriendo por sus venas estaba a su completa disposición.

Al ver sus intenciones, se propuso usar su arma para bloquearlas. Pero él fue más rápido.

—No, no, no~— Canturreó divertido, y Maka sintió que sus dedos se forzaban a soltar el mango de su arma. —Ahora eres como una simple marioneta, a completa disposición del marionetista— Definió sin perder aquella sonrisa perturbadora.

El sonido que produjo la guadaña al caer al suelo se mantuvo como eco por todo el lugar, y la vampiresa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tratar de resistirse. Pero fue inútil. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia los costados, y ella quedó suspendida en el aire gracias a su propio poder, dando la impresión de estar crucificada por una cruz invisible.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Ragnarok hizo impactar todos y cada uno de sus cuchillos de sangre en el cuerpo de ella, al tiempo que Maka encendía las cadenas con un atroz y sediento fuego, que lo hizo soltar unas cuantas quejas al sentir cómo se derretía y cocinaba su cuerpo.

Ambos se resistieron lo más que pudieron a gritar, y luego se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada.

—Mi ataque… sí fue de verdad— Bramó él, en un intento de risa para disimular el dolor del fuego que todavía lo rodeaba.

—Mis ilusiones son más efectivas…— Ella estaba en la misma situación, reprimiendo el dolor de las dagas enterradas en su cuerpo, no dispuesta a rendirse ante su adversario.

El Vampiro volvió a reír forzadamente.

—¿Crees que ganaste?— Trataba de sonar normal, minimizando al máximo el sufrimiento de su voz. —Al final tú serás la que termine verdaderamente herida.

Y Maka sonrió. Casi como si hubiese estado esperando a que él dijera aquello.

—Oh, ¿De verdad?— La negrura de su atuendo se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta revestir por completo su silueta, y en su cara lo único que quedó fue la luz roja de su ojo.

En el mismo instante que Ragnarok abrió la boca para exclamar unas palabras, perplejo, sintió el fuego aminorar su calor, y el verdadero filo de la hoja de la guadaña contra su cuello. La rubia se encontraba detrás de él, ilesa, y mirándolo completamente divertida. Su sonrisa victoriosa la delataba, y la silueta negra de ella que había permanecido allí flotando se desintegró de a poco.

—Yo gano— Anunció triunfante, terminando por borrar del todo aquél fuego.

El de cabello negro continuaba sin salir de su asombro. Fue doblando las rodillas de a poco hasta que estas cayeron al suelo, y entonces se volteó para mirarla entre molesto y confundido. No lo entendía. No había forma. Nadie nunca había podido contra él, y definitivamente no había manera de que hubiera perdido contra una maldita ilusionista.

—¿Desde cuándo…?-

—Desde el mismo instante en que miraste mi Ojo Sangre— Lo cortó con la respuesta, sin quitar su sonrisa vencedora y satisfecha. —A partir de ese momento quedaste atrapado en mi ilusión— Agregó, para luego reír un poco. Pero no como antes, sino ahora de forma más moderada y de buen humor. —¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Una vez quedas expuesto al poder de alguien, te transformas en el muñeco del marionetista… ¿Ahora comprendes tu lugar, _marioneta_?— Retiró un poco el filo de la guadaña, dejándole claro de aquella manera que no tenía intenciones de matarlo.

Y de todas las reacciones que esperó, la sorprendió con otra de sus carcajadas divertidas, haciéndola arquear una ceja y tensarse un poco por si acaso. ¿Pretendía seguir? ¿Qué no le había dejado claro que la victoria era de ella?

—Debo reconocer que después de todo no eres tan debilucha como pensé— Admitió, sin deshacerse de aquél tono tremendamente altanero.

Maka de inmediato frunció el ceño ¡¿Cómo que no era tan "debilucha"?! ¡Acababa de vencerlo!... realmente estuvo tentada a cortarle la garganta, e incluso volvió a arrimar peligrosamente el filo de la guadaña a su cuello, haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara ante aquello.

—Te admito esta victoria— Se apresuró a decir, al sentir sus claras intenciones asesinas. —Pero la próxima te patearé el trasero— Dictó con total seguridad, recordándole sin poder evitarlo a Black Star.

Se lo pensó por unos momentos, y lentamente fue alejando el filo de la hoja, para alivio de él. Tal vez, no sería mala idea…

—De pie— Ordenó.

Ragnarok enarcó una ceja, con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Ah?— Espetó desafiante, y bastó que ella volviera a acercarle la guadaña para que se comportara y le hiciera caso.

—Irás a juicio por alterar la paz y el orden, además de atacar a ciudadanos inocentes— Sentenció autoritaria, sujetando firmemente las cadenas para impedirle cualquier movimiento extraño.

—Ciudadanas— La corrigió, ladeando ligeramente el rostro para verla. —No muerdo a los hombres.

—Como sea— Ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarla. —Dejaremos que Shinigami decida tu castigo, ahora camina.

—Oye oye, no te creas la gran cosa sólo porque me tomaste desprevenido para vencerme, no puedes andar por ahí dándome órde… ¡Auch! ¡Hey!— Se quejó molesto al sentir aquella patada en su trasero.

—¡Que camines!

El Vampiro se estremeció, y gracias a aquella mirada presintió que la próxima vez lo patearía en "otra parte". Tragó grueso y se resignó a hacer lo que le pidiera por ahora. Hasta que volviera a enfrentarla y saldara cuentas por esa derrota.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>No sé por qué últimamente cada vez que releo un cap mientras lo voy subiendo, voy cambiando de idea y me va gustando menos... <strong>

**En fin, sé que este fue bastante corto, pero fue más que nada para hacer entrar en escena a uno de los últimos Nosferatu y mostrarles cómo pelean entre ellos, así que el próximo capítulo será ya más interesante, ¡todavía falta lo bueno!**

**Le regalaré chocolates virtuales a quienes comenten el cap y me digan qué tal les pareció. Recuerden que su opinión como lectores siempre es importante para el autor, y realmente me gusta saber qué piensan de mi trabajo, y si siguen odiando a Maka(?).**

**K**mi_-nyan~_


End file.
